


Family AU

by p28



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Kids, family au, sorta timejump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p28/pseuds/p28
Summary: Villaneve Family AU*Kenny's not dead, Elena and Hugo are around, post 3x08
Relationships: Elena Felton/Kenny Stowton, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 121
Kudos: 448





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little family au, kennys not dead and elena and hugo are around cause why not, post 3x08, very sappy/cute/domestic Villaneve, if you guys want this continued I'll put kids in the next chapter with a little bit of a time jump, it's been something I've been dying to do, I love Villanelle with kids

Things were stable. Eve had a job, Villanelle was a consultant with MI6, sometimes doing unofficial intelligence work for Carolyn's friends around the world. They were both protected, the Twelve beginning to crumble from within, Carolyn saying that in due time, the Twelve would give up, which they would. Eve started to see a future for _them_. 

\---

Late at night when they were spooning, Villanelle lightly snored, her long arm protectively wrapped around Eves waist, Eves arm laying on top. She scooted back into Villanelles front, she was a little cold. She couldn't sleep so instead she got into her own head, thinking what her life without Villanelle would be like. She quickly came to a conclusion; boring. She looked over at the alarm clock, she and Villanelle had to be up early to go to a baptism. It was her cousins sons, thankfully Eves favorite cousin, Jen. Most of her cousins had gone off and gotten married and had children, Eve always being asked when she and Niko would have kids. She would've had kids with Niko, but it was never the right time and was an awkward subject. 

_9 months ago._

She had gone to her cousins baby shower, the same baby that was getting baptized tomorrow, her cousin wanting everyone to have a great time, encouraging Eve to have another drink. Eve got tipsy, calling Villanelle to come walk her home. 

"Ooohhh, who's Villanelle?" Her cousin asked, her cousin always suspecting that Eve was married to Niko for practical reasons, not passionate reasons. Eve had mentioned she was seeing someone, not having to elaborate due to her cousins friend asking Eve to help her open something.  
"She's so beautiful," Eve managed to slur out,  
"And she's so sexy, she takes such good care of me Jenny," Eves cousin laughed, happy that Eve had found someone to get all giddy about. 

Villanelle got to the restaurant, nervous for her first interaction with Eves family. Sure, it was just her cousin and some other family members, but Villanelle didn't want to mess it up. She was going to be on her best behavior. All she had to do was walk in, put on a smile, collect Eve, and leave. Oh, and say congratulations, yes, that's what you say at a baby shower, at least that's what Villanelles 'social' training with Hugo had taught her. She and Hugo hung out after work sometimes, Carolyn pairing them up since she knew they'd get along over the dirty jokes and the wealth. 

Villanelle pushed the door open, stepping in quietly and surveying the situation, many women of all different ages sitting near one another almost in a circle formation in the lounge. Gift bags were everywhere, along with little stands filled with sandwiches and cakes. She had texted Eve that she was outside, but Eve was too busy freaking out over the tiny baby clothes that her cousin opened earlier. Villanelle saw this, peeking her head around a coat rack, trying her best to avoid any interaction. Eve was on the opposite side of the room, holding up the baby clothes and making an 'aw' sound, another lady next to her holding up a similar onesie. Villanelle hadn't been spotted yet so she watched this interaction, Eve obviously tipsy, but not heavily inebriated. Eve was still in a fairly decent state of mind. Villanelle quirked an eyebrow when a toddler came crawling over to Eve, someone saying 'she loves Auntie Eve' and Eve responding by making a surprised face and picking up the child onto her lap. The child giggled, Eve beginning to bounce the child on her knee. Villanelle often felt that she knew everything about Eve, but here she was completely puzzled by what she saw before her. After a few seconds there was some shuffling, conversations and laughter continuing. Then, Jen was walking towards Villanelle, she looked like she could be related to Eve, except she was heavily pregnant. A big flashing light started going off in Villanelles head. Had Eve told anyone about them? Did Eve say a friend was coming to pick her up, not a girlfriend? Should she put on an English or a Russian accent? 

"Hi! You must be Vill.."  
"Villanelle, yes, I'm here for Eve," Villanelle didn't have time to think with Jens perkiness, she didn't have time to chose between a real or fake accent so she went with the real.  
"Don't worry Eve's said only good things," Jen could tell Villanelle was nervous.  
"Um, good? Um," Villanelle felt bad for not being more social, but she'd never experienced a situation like this; meeting your girlfriends family.  
"I'll go grab her," Jen said with a soft smile, turning away and going over behind Eve, patting her shoulder and nodding her head over to Villanelle. Eve looked up and smiled, oh her gorgeous Villanelle. Eve handed the toddler to the lady next to her, bidding her farewells and walking over to Villanelle and Jen. They were standing by the exit, near the coat racks, the racks along with the partition giving them some privacy. Eve walked up to them, grabbing Villanelles hand and leaning onto her when she reached them.  
"Hi!" Villanelle loved the perky, tipsy Eve that was extremely flirty.  
"Didn't I tell you she was beautiful?" Eve slurred to Jen, who just watched the couple.  
"Did you have a good time?" Villanelle said as she took Eves purse, Eve standing there and swooning at this noble action.  
"Carrying my purse, isn't she sweet?" Jen laughed, Villanelle beginning to blush.  
"You should get her home, thanks for coming and getting her,"  
"No problem, congratulations," Villanelle said, patiently getting Eves coat onto Eve.  
"Thank you!" 

Villanelle never talked to Eve about watching her at the baby shower. She never told Eve that once she got Eve to bed she went and sat on the couch, wondering if Eve wanted what her cousin had. The perfect husband, the nice house, the cute kids. As confident as she was, she became self conscious with this topic. Eve looked so happy with that toddler, fawning over the baby clothes, did she want that for herself? Was Villanelle enough? Was Villanelle good enough for Eve to introduce as her girlfriend in front of her family? Was Villanelle worthy of going to the family New Years party? Worthy of a title such as Auntie Eve? She knew that Eve loved her, she loved Eve, but was she enough for Eve to love long-term? Was she worthy of Eve's attention long-term? 

\---

Eve managed to get in a little sleep, Villanelle waking her up with kisses on her neck, mumbling into her ear that they needed to get up. Eve would've much rather spent the morning in bed with Villanelle, but that damn milestone needed to be attended by the family. Part of her thought about calling and cancelling, making some bullshit excuse, but Jen was her favorite cousin. They got up and dressed, grabbing iced coffees while walking to the underground. They turned onto the corer of the street the church was on, Eve sensing Villanelles anxiety. 

"Hey, it's just a baptism, we'll be in and out," Eve said, Villanelle giving her that awkward smile she gave when she was uncomfortable, Eve pulling Villanelle down by the neck and pecking her cheek. 

Eve was a little bit worried. It's not that she was embarrassed of Villanelle, it was more that she knew Villanelle was still learning about social interactions, especially interactions that involved Eves friends or family. Her family had tolerated Niko, not appreciating the mustache, but they did appreciate him taking care of Eve. Eve had announced the divorce by not announcing. Instead she told a few members, letting the family gossiping take care of it. When the family heard about Villanelle, all they knew was that Eve was extremely happy with a 'tall, gorgeous blond that looked younger than Eve,' no one really caring about the specifics, the family only saying 'well, it's about time Eve found someone she was really crazy about,'. Eve's mother on the other hand, did care about the specifics. Although Eve had given her mother a heads up about the divorce, she didn't give a heads up about Villanelle. Eve's mother phoned Eve, interrogating her about this 'Villanelle' woman. Eves mother was clear, she didn't care about Eves lover being a woman, she cared about having to find out from Aunt Lina. When she asked Eve when she would meet this mystery woman, Eve said 'at the baptism I guess,' an answer that wasn't good enough for Eves mother but would have to do. 

They were greeted outside of the church by Eves family. Although Eve introduced Villanelle, everyone mainly talked to Eve, that is, until Eve's mother arrived. 

"Mama, hi," Villanelle became stiff, Eve just squeezing her hand a little bit.  
"Is this her?"  
"Yes, this is Villanelle," The woman was a little shorter than Eve, she looked kind, Villanelle thought. There was a second of silence, a second Eves mother took to process Villanelle.  
"Come here!" She attached herself to Villanelle and Eve, laughing. Villanelle was ready to vomit. This day was already stressful enough, and now her fears over Eves mother hating her had vanished. Eves mother pulled away.  
"Villanelle, hi, I'm Eleanor."  
"Hi,"  
"Russian accent I assume?"  
"Uh, yes, hi, it's so nice to meet you," Villanelle smiled, this was where her previous 'acting' experience would come in handy. One of Eves aunts walked over, saying hi and whisking Eves mother away. 

"Good, okay, see? You've met mama, the worst is over,"  
"Did that go okay?"  
"It went fine, come on," They shuffled inside the church, one of Eves cousins whispering to Eve that she saw the exchange with Eves mother and that Villanelle was already scoring points for looking better than Niko and his creepy mustache. This melted Eves heart, Eve was worried that she'd look like a cougar next to young, hot, Villanelle. 

The baptism was normal, Eve and Villanelle sitting near Eves second favorite cousin and her husband and Eves mother. But, Villanelle was seated next to Eves mother. With those types of things, everyone is shuffling in, scooting around, people are distracted. So, Eve wasn't paying attention, just guiding Villanelle by holding her hand, Villanelle following her like a puppy. Eve was too busy talking to her cousin to notice who sat next to Villanelle, but when she realized it was mama, panic washed over her. What if she said something to Villanelle quiet enough for no one else to hear? Villanelle was freaking out. She wasn't good with mothers, especially considering how she murdered her own, and now she was being forced to sit next to her girlfriends, of whom she only met before the walking in. When Eves mother leaned over and whispered to Villanelle, Villanelle felt like she was going to explode right there in her seat. 

"So, how long have you and my daughter been together?" Villanelle was really panicking now. She tried to do the calculations with Eves divorce being official, not wanting to be labeled a mistress.  
"We've been friends for a while but only got together recently," Good. Perfect response.  
"Ah, okay," Eves mother only spoke again minutes later asking,  
"Are you two serious?"  
"Yes." Villanelle didn't even think about her response, instead focusing on another child that was crying and being carried out.  
"Do you plan on marrying her?"  
"Um," She would if Eve wanted to, it wasn't a big deal to Villanelle. If Eve didn't want to, so be it, if she did, okay.  
"Or having children? She looked at Villanelle. She saw Villanelles eyes go wide.  
"It's just, Eve is getting older and everyone was waiting for her and Niko to have children but things didn't work out obviously,"  
"I-um-"  
"And I'm the only sister to have no grandchildren yet,"

Thankfully the ceremony was wrapping up and she didn't have to answer due to the clapping. She and Eve stood and were talking to someone, Villanelle just nodding her head and trying her best to act interested when really the phrase 'or having children' was playing on repeat in her head. Eve just shrugged off Villanelles weirdness, thinking that Villanelles social battery had run out, or maybe all the family stuff was just freaking her out a little. They were walking out, just about to exit through the door when someone called Eves name. Eve just said 'wait here, I'll be quick,' pecking Villanelle on the cheek and going off. Villanelle watched her, Eve going over to a couple and picking up a baby, sitting the baby onto her hip. Someone else walked over and joined the conversation, the baby fascinated by the button on Eves coat, Eve periodically looking to the baby and making a cooing sound, the baby smiling and giggling. Villanelle watched with great interest, shoving her hands in her pocket. Eve liked babies, was good with them, but that didn't mean she wanted one right? It's not like Villanelle could physically get Eve knocked up. If Eve really wanted something, she knew she could come to Villanelle and ask. She would go to Villanelle and say 'quit tapping your pen' when it got annoying, she would ask Villanelle to not eat all of the leftovers, and she always came to Villanelle with anything new she wanted to try in the bedroom. Eve walked back over. 

"Ready?"  
"Yeah," 

\--- 

The next week was awkward. Villanelle hardly spoke to Eve and hardly touched her. She didn't make inappropriate jokes like usual, and barely looked Eve in the eye. Eve had tried to get Villanelle to talk but nothing worked. When she dressed up in lingerie and waited for Villanelle on their bed, touching herself, Villanelle just went to the bathroom and closed the door, taking a shower. Now she was really worried. She texted Hugo. 

_Hey, has Villanelle been acting weird?_  
_She's always weird, be more specific_  
_she hasn't made one dirty comment in a week_  
_Shit why didn't you tell me sooner?! I'll talk to her_

Eve racked her brain. She hadn't done anything to upset Villanelle in the past week. Or had she and just not known it? Maybe she just had an upsetting therapy session?

Hugo started noticing that Villanelle was acting weird. She usually texted Eve throughout the day, sending compliments and dirty texts, and now she barely looked at her phone. 

"Drinks?"  
"Yes."

They sat in their favorite bar; an expensive one. Hugo let Villanelle get a drink in first, but cut to the chase. That's one reason why they got along so well; they could bullshit each other but also call the other one out. 

"What the hell has happened to you?"  
"What?"  
"You've been acting weird all week."  
"No I haven't."  
"I gave you nine opportunities to make a dirty joke and I said 4, and you didn't catch on, so," Villanelle rolled her eyes. She knew that if she didn't answer Hugo now that he'd be a total pain in the ass.  
"We went to a baptism, and her mother said somethings,"  
"So? It's just her mum, who cares?"  
"She asked me if I wanted to marry Eve,"  
"EW!" Hugo was allergic to commitment.  
"I know! She just started asking me and I didn't even get to answer or have Eve answer,"  
"So Eve was there?"  
"No, her mother cornered me,"  
"Bitch,"  
"I know! And that's not even the worst part!" Villanelle took another sip of her drink, Hugo leaning forward.  
"She asked me if we were planning on having children." Hugo looked horrified, choking on his drink.  
"She WHAT?!"  
"I KNOW!"  
"She's less concerned with Eve being a cougar and more concerned about you two having little monsters?"  
"Don't call her a cougar you pervert,"  
"Why would she ask you that? She only met you that day for Christs sake."

They sat and drank in silence, Hugo piping up, saying that he was sorry that there was nothing he could do. Villanelle just sighed, knowing that she'd have to address it with Eve or get over it. 

\---

Villanelle made them dinner. She set the table, calling Eve over from her laptop, putting two glasses of wine down. 

"This looks good," Eve quietly said. Villanelle still wasn't back to normal and Eve was heartbroken. She thought that maybe Villanelle was seeing someone else, or that she had gotten bored with Eve. She was worried that staying in one place was taking a major toll on Villanelle. She was afraid that Villanelle was going to run. 

Villanelle didn't respond, instead sitting down and taking a sip of her wine. She was shaking.  
"Um Eve?" Eve snapped her head up.  
"I want to...talk to you about..something,"  
"Okay," Eve placed her hand on top of Villanelles that rested on the table, she could tell that the other woman was nervous.  
"I-uh-At the baptism, your mother, she said somethings," Eve opened her mouth to protest, but Villanelle shot her a look that said 'let me finish'.  
"She asked me if we planned on getting married," Eve took a deep breath. She didn't care if Villanelle wanted to get married or not, and she thought Villanelle knew this.  
"And I know that you don't care if we do or not, we are casual, but," Eve gave a sigh of relief.  
"She asked if we p-planned on uh, on having......children," Eve froze. She was ready to call her mother right then and there and start yelling. Why would she ask Villanelle something like that? She had no right.  
"Oh my god! Oh! Oh my god! I'm so, so, so sorry, I don't know what the hell is wrong with her,"  
"Do you?" Villanelle quietly got out, finally meeting Eves gaze. Eve didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to give the wrong answer, but with Villanelle was there a right answer?  
"I-umm, well, I guess it would depend on what you wanted, I don't know, you're young and-"  
"Don't make excuses, I'm nearly 27, just answer the question Eve." Eve sighed. Villanelle preferred direct answers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I didn't want Nikos kids, but I-" She leaned back in her chair, her hands going to her forehead.  
"I've thought about you with kids. I've always wanted kids, I was just waiting for the right time and when ever I'm with my family and all the kids are running around I can't help but think of holding yours with your eyes and your cute smile," 

Villanelle wanted to cry. People wanted sex with her, but not a _life_.


	2. Chapter 2

Villanelle sat there, processing. Eve was ready to cry. 

"Um." Villanelle looked down at her salad, trying to find the right words to say.   
"We promised to give each other everything we wanted..." Eve had never seen Villanelle more focused.   
"If this is something you want, I will make it happen."   
"It's okay if you don't want this, it's okay,"  
"No- I think...I want this but... I don't know it yet. If it makes you happy, it will make me happy."  
"V, if this is too much we can forget about it or at least save it for a rainy day, I don't want you to feel obligated to this,"  
"Eve, I want to. You're always saying that a challenge is good for me."

The rest of dinner was awkward. Villanelle was deep in thought, Eve watching her, trying to read her mind. Eve washed the dishes as Villanelle did her tedious night routine, complete with expensive moisturizers. They got into bed, Villanelle on her side, her back to Eve. Eve tried to her best to understand that Villanelle just needed to process everything. She gave Villanelle space, sticking to her side of the bed, secretly wishing that Villanelle would spoon her. She could always be completely honest with Villanelle, without fear of being judged, but right now she wished her mother had never brought the subject to Villanelles attention. The logical side of Eve knew that Villanelle probably wasn't emotionally equipped for children, but deep down somewhere Eve knew that if the child was theirs that Villanelle would be great. The therapist was saying the other day how much progress Villanelle was making. Villanelle didn't turn to spoon Eve. Hell, she wasn't touching Eve in any way. The piece of bed between them even became cold. The therapist told Villanelle that he didn't think that she was a psychopath, stating that her emotional distress that came with killing was enough evidence. She wouldn't mind having a little Eve running around, a tiny human to watch kids movies with. A tiny human that she could treat completely opposite to how her mother treated her. 

\---

Eve hadn't pursued the subject, deciding that Villanelle could come to her. And she did. Well- in a Villanelle fashion. Villanelle called Eve at work, saying, 'I'm texting you an address, meet me there after work, love you, bye'. Eve put the address in, walking up to a beautiful house. What did she do? She thought. She rang the bell, anxious to see if Villanelle was in trouble or if she had just done something stupid. Villanelle opened the door. 

"Welcome home." Villanelle looked good. Like really fucking good. She was in one of the blazers with a white v-neck that went low. If she was trying to get Eve riled up from her power kink, she was certainly achieving that.   
"What?" Eve asked with a giant smile. Villanelle stepped back, taking Eves hand and leading her inside, slipping Eves coat off and putting it on a coat rack.   
"It's ours."  
"What is?" Eve couldn't believe it.   
"You want to have family, we need to space for kids, so I bought this house for us." Villanelle was trying to play it cool but was slightly failing.   
"Are you serious?"   
"It has a little garden and there's good schools here," Eve cut her off with a kiss. Eve had never been happier.   
"And it has five bedrooms-"  
"Five? I don't think I can pop out four kids," Eve said with a smile, her arms wrapped around Villanelles neck.  
"No, no, we need one for guests of course," 

\---

They moved their stuff into the house, they didn't have much. Eve loved every bit of the house. It had sky lights and high ceilings, and decent sized kitchen. But her favorite room of all was the small wine cellar. 

Villanelle wouldn't tell her how much the house cost, only saying that it was a good deal. Eve, being curious as usual, stopped at a real estate agents office when walking home from work one day. 

"Hi! I was wondering if you could tell me anything about a property that recently sold,"  
"Do you have the address?"

"Oh! This house, yes, the list price was 3 million pounds, great deal, the property is in a great location," Eve nearly started choking on air.   
"Wow, um, I was just wondering because my sister wants to move near there and was wondering what some homes recently went for,"  
"No problem, here's my card if she decides on anything,"

Eve walked out and wasn't...furious. She was shocked, but not really, Villanelle always had to have expensive, luxurious shit, but 3 million?! She walked into their house. _Their_ house. She set her bag on the table by the door, slipping her shoes off. She wandered into the kitchen to find Villanelle at the stove stirring something that smelled amazing. Villanelle turned around once she heard Eve, Eve sitting at the little peninsula in the kitchen. 

"Hi." Villanelle said with a giant grin. She was up to something.  
"Hi." Eve put on a cheesy smile.   
"What are you up to?" Villanelle acted surprised.  
"What?! I am cooking a good dinner for my darling Eve, who works hard and looks all hot and sexy," She started creeping over to Eve, leaning her forearms onto the counter and looking at Eves lips as she got closer. Of course Eve started getting hot. But right before their lips connected, a timer started going off and whatever Villanelle was stirring on the stove started sizzling. 

"Shit." Villanelle stood up straight and spun around, turning down the heat on the stove and taking something out of the oven. Eve just watched, admiring Villanelle being domestic in those dark, navy blue trousers that were custom tailored and the white blouse she had on top. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and didn't have that much makeup on. Eve was so smitten with Villanelle, not being able to help what she was about to say out loud. 

"When can we have kids?" 

Villanelle nearly dropped the skillet with the sauce she was drizzling over another pan, setting it down loudly. 

"Do you want to adopt, or have them," Eve said calmly. Villanelle spun around, trying her best to not run over to the sink and throw up. Eve just sat there perfectly calm.   
"I know you probably haven't thought about that but, I don't know, you got this big house and said-"   
"I know what I said." It came out harsher than Villanelle expected. She really didn't mean for it to come out harsh. She saw the worry in Eves eyes, quickly back tracking.   
"No, not like that, I meant, uh, yes, um..." Villanelle turned and went back to the stove, trying to calculate the pros and cons of any word she might say next.   
"I want to have...them... with you, and uh, I guess I don't really care? Not that I don't care! No, I um,"  
"You just haven't...analyzed it yet?" Eve tried to find out what Villanelle was saying among the nervousness.   
"Yes! I just haven't, I don't know, this kind of stuff isn't really what I've been allowed to think about," Eve remembered Villanelle telling her about how she had to get 'assessed' and if she showed any signs of _not_ being a psycho she'd be put into time out.   
"Yeah, I know, and I don't want to stress you out, I was just asking since you know, if you wanted to physically have kids, you know," Villanelle wasn't catching on.   
"I'm _older_ , if you wanted me to carry then we'd have to do it soon," Eve hated having to say it, but it was something that young Villanelle wouldn't have necessarily thought of.   
"Oh," Villanelle was thinking. Why hadn't she considered this? She was mentally scolding herself.   
"Let's just talk about it later tonight, okay, don't stress," Eve got up to go get changed out of her work clothes. She didn't want Villanelle to see her eyes watering up. 

Villanelle finished dinner, setting down two plates onto the peninsula (she was too tired to set the kitchen table), preparing to make a statement. Eve came out in a t-shirt and soft shorts, the shorts that Villanelle stole sometimes. Eve just quietly sat down, avoiding eye contact. They ate in silence for a little bit, Villanelle speaking up. 

"I...I don't have a good experience with family, um, part of me still tells myself that I'll never be able to become 'normal' and give you what you want, but...I'm willing to try my best for you, and I'm okay if you want to...carry or if you just want to adopt I'm okay with that too, the therapist and I have been talking about this kind of stuff and he thinks that I could handle it, but it would not be easy," 

"Nothing ever is with us huh?" Eve said with a small smile, placing her hand on top of Villanelles and giving it a little squeeze.   
"Thank you," Eve said, Villanelle just looking down at her plate and smiling. 

\---

They were in the waiting room of a fertility clinic. Eve had been doing the hormone treatment, Villanelle had come to an agreement with Pyotr, asking him to be the sperm donor so that the child would be related to her in some way. They really did come to an agreement, but it did help that Pyotr was scared of Villanelle just a little bit. They were doing the final steps today, the upcoming weeks would be filled with pregnancy tests. 

"Eve? You can come on back," Eve got up but Villanelle stayed still.   
"Come on," She gave Villanelles hand a little squeeze, trying to give her some encouragement. Eve sat on the table, Villanelle awkwardly sitting there as the doctor was explaining some things.   
"So, in a week or two you should be able to start taking some pregnancy tests, when you come in for your next visit that's when we'll be able to confirm if it was a success or not," 

Villanelle slipped under the covers behind Eve, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Eve was almost asleep, but perked up at Villanelles touch. She put her hand under Villanelles, pulling up her hand and pressing her lips to the back of Villanelles hand. 

\---

Villanelle left earlier than usual for work. Of course she left Eve some breakfast in the oven, a low temperature just to keep it warm. Carolyn wanted her to sit in on a meeting, telling Villanelle to get there a little bit early. Eve knew that Villanelle had to go in early but still frowned when she found Villanelles side of the bed empty. She got up and had breakfast, texting Elena. 

_Did you take a test yet?_   
_Took one this morning_  
 _But Villanelles already here, did you do it together?_  
 _no...._  
 _She's gonna be pissed..._  
 _That's why we won't tell her_  
 _Eve you're always such a great example of the label 'perfect girlfriend' :)_

Eve rolled her eyes, setting her plate in the sink. She went back up to their bathroom, avoiding the pregnancy test. She took a quick shower, throwing on a sweater and slacks. She went back to the bathroom to do something with her hair, she was thinking about just leaving it down. She looked over at the stick. She picked it up as if it was going to self implode. And then she was smiling. 

\---

Eve swiped her card through, the door opening, sitting down at her desk near Elena. 

"So?! How'd it go?" Elena said once she swiveled in her chair to face Eve. Eve just smiled.   
"Oh my god!! I'm so happy for you!" Elena squealed, hugging Eve.   
"Don't tell anyone! I haven't told her yet,"  
"Eve you're insane. When are you going to tell her?"  
"Tonight, if I can wait,"  
"How are you so calm about this? This is huge!"   
"Trust me, I am, I'm just nervous? Excited?"

\---

Villanelle got home and did some yoga in the back garden, trying to decide if she wanted to make something French or Moroccan for dinner. She couldn't be bothered with making an elaborate dinner so she just cooked salmon and made a salad. She was in the shower when Eve got home, Eve coming in to say hi and asking if she could go ahead and set the table. Eve set the table, anxious to tell Villanelle the news. Villanelle came up behind her, putting her hands on Eves shoulders as she bent down and around to kiss Eve on the cheek. 

"How was work?" Villanelle said as she sat down, grabbing her knife and fork.   
"Good," Villanelle just nodded, beginning to shovel salad into her mouth.   
"I'm pregnant." Eve couldn't help herself. She was so excited, she just blurted it out. But, she should have waited because now Villanelle was choking on the piece of salmon she was about swallow when Eve announced it.   
"Eve! You cannot just say that when I'm eating!"   
"I'm sorry! I was too excited!" Eve was laughing now, Villanelle trying to look annoyed but instead just laughing too.   
"Are you sure?"  
"Took four tests," 

They didn't finish dinner, instead, Villanelle scooped up Eve and carried her to the couch, setting Eve down. Villanelle started ripping Eves clothes off, Eve just laughing.   
"Stop laughing and help me take off my clothes," Villanelle said in between kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

Today was not one of Eves better days. She was hungry, cranky, and horny all at the same time. On this rainy Sunday, she sent Villanelle off to the kitchen to make her bacon, one of her latest cravings. Eve was in the first trimester, about to start the second, Villanelle regularly getting texts to pick up more peanut butter and ice cream on her way home. Spicy food was another one of Eves cravings, Villanelle liked the challenge that came with cooking new food. Villanelle thought it was hilarious when she found Eve in the kitchen in the middle of the night searching the freezer for ice cream. 

"Eve what are you doing?" Eve looked at Villanelle and instantly became annoyed.  
"Looking for ice cream, did you eat all of it?"  
"Yeah, weeks ago," Villanelle was pissed. It was 3:30 in the morning and she was woken up by Eve who's looking for _ice cream_ but no, have an attitude with me, I'm just trying to sleep.   
"Why did you eat all of it?"   
"Eve what the hell do you need ice cream for at 3 in the morning?" Villanelle was awake now. She wasn't going to let Eve get pissed at her over ice cream.   
Eve didn't respond, she just turned back to Villanelle and pointed to her stomach. Oh. Cravings. Right, those are a thing.   
"Sorry, I'll get some after work," Hours wasn't going to cut it for Eve, she needed it right now, and she didn't want to go out alone at 3 in the morning. So, she used whatever power she had over Villanelle. She closed the freezer door and walked over to a sleepy Villanelle with messy hair.   
"You look so pretty," She slid her arms around Villanelles waist.   
"What are you doing?" Villanelle knew exactly what Eve was doing and she wasn't going to fall for it, she was stronger than that.   
" _Your kid_ is begging for ice cream," Eve whispered as she started kissing on Villanelles exposed collarbone. Shit. She was not strong. Eve knew that when she said 'your kid' that Villanelle would do anything. She stomped to the little 24/7 mart, grabbing ice cream bars, stomping home, and going straight back to bed, disappointed in herself for falling victim to the 'your child' nonsense. 

Villanelle dropped something into the sink, something that made a clatter, Eve gritting her teeth in annoyance. Why was she always so loud? Eve pulled the covers over her head, beginning to wonder what part of her thought that carrying a child would be so great. And then of course that thought was interrupted because she had to get up and pee. It was nonstop. Eve walked to the kitchen, slipping a giant sweatshirt over her head, and then getting herself a glass of water. Villanelle was standing at the stove putting food onto plates, looking perfect in one of her expensive, gorgeous robes. It wasn't fair. She looked perfect without trying. When she heard Eve close the fridge she turned around, smiling, loving the sight of Eve wearing nothing but a big hoodie and little black cotton panties. And as a bonus, her curls weren't restrained, Villanelle thinking about how lucky she was to have a girlfriend that was as beautiful as Eve. Eve mumbled thanks for breakfast, taking her plate and setting it down on the peninsula while she scrolled through her phone before she sat down. Villanelle took her own plate and walked past Eve, using her free hand to slap Eves ass. Eve sighed and put her phone down, sitting down on the stool. She was really trying to not let her pregnancy crankiness get the best of her. But she still shot a glare at a smirking Villanelle. Villanelle was a little hurt. Here she was, cooking an amazing breakfast, after being denied sex last night _and_ earlier this morning. She got up and grabbed the extra bacon that she made for Eve. She wished she'd never made it. She set down the plate rather careless, letting it hit the counter loudly. Eve was startled by the sudden noise, Villanelle not looking at her while she sat down on her stool and grabbed her fork. 

"What's wrong with you today?"  
"Nothing." Villanelle said, picking up her phone and pulling up a game to distract herself from Eve as she forcefully chewed her toast. Eve wasn't in the mood.   
"What? Cut the bullshit." Game on. Villanelle put her phone down.   
"I make you a good breakfast, even making _extra_ bacon because I know you've been craving it, and I give you the better looking egg, and I tried to fuck you last night _AND_ this morning and got nothing. But did I complain? No. And now I slap your ass _one_ time because you're looking extra sexy this morning, and you don't get me started on how you didn't notice me looking at you like this," She made a reenactment of her watching Eve walk by and her making a whistling face.   
"and I slapped your ass one time cause it's perfect and you _glare_ at me! Sorry if I'm trying to express my feelings towards my girlfriend that's carrying _MY_ child, and sorry if I'm trying to show her that I still think she's sexy as ever even while she's knocked up because I know that you get self-conscious sometimes, but no, I'm the inconvenience!" Villanelle huffed, shoveling the fruit she'd cut up into her mouth once she'd finished her rant. 

Eve felt bad. Villanelle was....high maintenance to say the least. She needed lots of attention, but also needed space to feel independent. She could take care of herself, but liked it when Eve took care of her, and Eve liked to. She knew that Villanelle needed reassurance, just as much as Eve. She knew that Villanelle required lots of sex. But most important of all, she knew that Villanelle needed to feel like she was in control-well, most of the time. And she loved all of these things about Villanelle, she had just been neglecting her a bit thanks to the small human she was growing. 

"Shit, I'm sorry," Eve quietly said. Villanelle quickly finished her breakfast, getting up and putting her plate in sink, retreating to the living room. She went and sat on the couch, turning on some decorating show, beginning to flip through a Vogue magazine. Eve finished, quietly getting up and going over to Villanelle, trying her best to mend the situation. Villanelle was avoiding eye contact, her eyes glued to the Vogue magazine. Eve crawled onto her lap, Villanelle lifting up the magazine directly in front of her face, ignoring Eve. Eve wrapped her legs around Villanelles back, wedging her legs between Villanelle and the couch. She draped her arms loosely around Villanelles neck. It didn't help that Eve was only in a sweatshirt that was a little small because of her growing stomach and a pair of cotton panties, Villanelle feeling her face beginning to go red, slowly lowered the magazine. 

"Hi." Eve said with a soft smile, trying her best to relax Villanelle.   
"Hi. Comfortable?"  
"Mhm," Eve moved Villanelles hair to the side, started to kiss up her neck and began to nibble on Villanelles ear lobe. Villanelle was completely helpless. She admitted defeat by putting her hands on Eves hips, moving her head to the side giving Eve better access. Her hands eventually lowered to the top of Eves ass, dipping her hands under the thin fabric.   
"I'm sorry, forgive me?" Eve quietly said before sucking on Villanelles pulse point.   
"Fuck, I forgive you," 

\---  
 _5 years later_

\---

"Mummy?"   
"Hmmm?" Villanelle pressed her cheek harder into the pillow, hoping that the child whispering to her would go bother Eve instead.   
"Can we go to the park today?"  
"Yes. Now mummy has to sleep."   
"Can we go soon? I'm afraid it's going to rain."  
"Why won't you go ask mama?"  
"She said to go ask you," Of course she did. Villanelle sighed.   
"Let me get up and have some coffee and then we'll talk okay?"   
"Okay." 

Aleksandr was five. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes. He was completely opposite as to how Villanelle was as a child. He was extroverted, smiley. He could go on any playground and make friends. He got along well with other children. He could be quiet sometimes, but overall he was social. He loved kicking around a football with Villanelle and loved hearing Eve read bedtime stories. One time, he and another boy at the playground had a scuffle, him coming over to Villanelle ready to burst into tears, Villanelle asking, 'did you win?' When he shook his head, Villanelle got down to the boys eye level, putting her hands on the side of his upper arms and telling him, 'you are my son, no one hurts this family, go give that kid hell'. He went and slapped the kid, Villanelle taking him for ice cream as a 'job well done' and Eve was the one that sat him down and explained how his actions were wrong, confiscating the rest of his ice cream cone. 

Villanelle rolled over and looked at Eve. Eve got to bed earlier than Villanelle had and yet she was the one having to take Aleksandr to the park. Eve just laid with one arm up by her head, her curls splayed out over the pillow. Beautiful. Nothing new. Villanelle kissed her forehead, Eve giving a small, soft smile even though she was still asleep. God she was perfect. Villanelle got up, throwing her hair into a messy bun. She walked to the kitchen to find Aleksandr in the living room watching cartoons. 

"Is your sister up yet?"  
"I think so," 

She let the coffee brew as she went to Mila's room, finding the toddler standing in her crib, her little hands holding onto the sides. Villanelle smiled. She'd become soft, but she didn't care. She picked up the 2 year old-about to turn 3- holding her close to her chest. She loved it when they were little. Little enough to always want to cuddle. And little enough to not protest against affection. She walked back to the kitchen, placing Mila into her play pen, grabbing the mug and sitting down next to Aleksandr. She liked watching cartoons with him. She liked doing anything with him. She wanted better for her children, always finding time to play and always calming them down when someone had a boo-boo, wiping away their tears. She looked out the window. 

"We should just play in the back garden, it might start raining while we're out,"  
"Okay,"  
"Go get your shoes on and I'll go wake up mama,"

Villanelle patted Milas head as she walked by, Mila intrigued by a stuffed elephant. She sat on Eves side of the bed, placing one of her arms across Eve to prop her up. She leaned down and started softly kissing Eve, all their time together and this was only Eve's second favorite way to be woken up; the first being woken up with Villanelle giving her an orgasm. 

"Milas up,"  
"Mhm, okay,"  
"And I have to go play with Aleksandr outside because someone referred him to me this morning." Eve started smiling.   
"I'll have to find a way to pay you back somehow won't I?"  
"Definitely." 

Villanelle got up, changing into shorts and one of Eves old t-shirts, Eve sitting up and watching. 

"You're very subtle today."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Eve said while grinning. Two can play at that. Villanelle slowly took off her shirt, pulling the shirt closer to her as she pulled it up her mid riff, she pulled it so closer to her that she when she got to her chest, her boobs dramatically fell out, dropping along with Eves jaw. Villanelle laughed, quickly throwing on a tank top and blowing a kiss as she skipped out of the room, stopping as soon as she got out the door and sticking her head back in.   
"Mila needs breakfast." She winked and went off, Eve hearing the door to the back garden open and close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cолнце - sunshine  
> мамочка - mommy  
> дети - children/kids

Eve had a dentist appointment at noon, leaving Villanelle with their two kids. Villanelle loved her alone time with them because they could play as loud as they wanted and as long as they wanted. As Aleksandr predicted, it started raining about an hour after he and Villanelle started playing in the back garden but he wasn't complaining since he'd been running nonstop. Around 11:45 Eve kissed everyone goodbye, rushing out of the door, Villanelle and the kids sitting at the kitchen table drawing and coloring. They cleaned up the crayons, markers and stickers, Villanelle then beginning to make sandwiches for her and Aleksandr, Mila being content with her strawberries, but making a mess. 

"Mhm, come here baby," Villanelle cooed as she wiped strawberry off of Mila's chin, Mila looking up at her and putting on a cheesy smile.   
"Thanks mummy,"   
"Your welcome, do you want cheerios?" Mila nodded excitedly, climbing down the stool and running to the fridge.   
"Cheerios don't go in the fridge silly," Villanelle said with a soft smile once Mila stopped at the fridge and looked up at the handle. Mila giggled, following Villanelle to the cabinet. Villanelle poured some into a little plastic bowl, handing it down to Mila. 

\---

When Eve got home she hung up her scarf on the coat rack, looking at her cleaned teeth in the mirror for a second. She walked into the living room to find the end credits of finding nemo rolling, Mila laying on Villanelles front, head on her shoulder, a little bit of drool dribbling onto Villanelles shoulder. Villanelle slept the same way, her head resting on the back of the couch, mouth slightly open, her arms loosely wrapped around Mila. Aleksandr slept on the remaining length of the couch with his feet being warmed by the side of Villanelles thigh. He was curled up with a pillow in between his head and hands, and he looked like he was about to roll off the couch. Eve snapped a picture, she was probably going to frame it and was most definitely going to make it her lock screen. She loved to see Villanelle like this, all soft and domestic. It actually turned Eve on a little bit. 

_Flashback_  
Carolyn had Villanelle staying late at work and Eve was not having it, especially tonight when her pregnancy hormones were making her embarrassingly horny. 

_I need you home_   
_Now._

_?_

_If you don't get home in the next ten minutes you're sleeping on the couch tonight_   
_I need you, like need you need you_

_I'm leaving right now_

"Eve!" Villanelle slammed the door shut, ripping her coat off and throwing it onto the coat rack. Eve came out of the kitchen, rushing over to Villanelle. Eve crashed their lips together and started ripping Villanelles clothes off.   
"What's gotten into you?"  
"Hormones,"

Villanelle stopped kissing her and started pouting. 

"No I was looking at your nudes and couldn't wait for you to get home,"  
"I knew it." Villanelle said with a cheeky smirk. 

Soon enough Eve was laying flat on her back on their bed, her arms up by her head, gripping the pillows. Villanelle had her head between Eves thighs, long arms reaching around Eves bump to cup her breasts, which had gone up a cup size with the pregnancy. 

"Look at me,"   
"I can't"  
"Look at me when you come,"  
"I literally can't" Eve panted, coming and Villanelle looking up. Oh. She literally couldn't because her bump was so big. She just smiled, cleaning up and then sticking her head up, peeking over Eves bump.   
"That was hot." Villanelle said with a grin, Eve looking down and rolling her eyes.   
"I knew you'd say that,"   
"It's not my fault pregnancy makes you go up a whole cup size. Plus, you got all hot and needy for me, begging me to come home and fuck you,"   
"I did not beg you,"  
"Mhm you're right, you _commanded_ me to." Villanelle crawled up next to Eve, laying on her side, her fingers tracing little circles on Eves bump, her other arm awkwardly above her head, reaching over to twirl one of Eves curls around her finger. 

_End of Flashback_

Eve let her family sleep, knowing that Villanelle and the kids needed an afternoon nap to avoid being cranky. Mila always needed an afternoon nap and usually Aleksandr too because Villanelle wore him out whenever they played outside. Eve sat at the peninsula in the kitchen, opening her laptop and going back to last nights search; looking at kids beds for Mila. She was supposed to get one months ago but she kept on forgetting and if she left the task up to Villanelle, Villanelle would've had a custom bed made. She loved to spoil their children. Eve found a cute little bed that wasn't too expensive, it was a shame that they gave Aleksandr's old bed to Elena and Kenny, for Liam. Liam was the same age as Mila, the two often having play dates where Elena and Eve would drink and Villanelle and Kenny would watch a football match with Aleksandr. Villanelle was more social with Hugo, every now and then going to some fancy bar and helping Hugo get laid, enjoying the expensive drinks. Part of Eve wished she'd never gave Elena and Kenny the bed but Liam grew out of his crib quicker than Mila did and Eve and Villanelle insisted Kenny and Elena take the bed, knowing that they had enough money to buy 30 beds for each of their kids. 

"Whatcha doing mama?" Aleksandr sat on the stool next to Eve, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.   
"Looking at beds for Mila, did you guys have fun today?" Aleksandr nodded, sliding over his picture that he drew.   
"Whoa! We're gonna have to hang that on the fridge or give it to grandma!" Aleksandr smiled, leaning onto Eve, Eve wrapping her arm around him.   
"Are you excited to start school?"   
"Yeah, grandma says I'll have lots of fun,"   
"You will and you'll make lots of new friends." Eve loved seeing her babies grow, and couldn't be more excited to see Aleksandr going off to school in his little uniform and backpack that looked big on him. Both she and Villanelle wished their kids could stay little forever. Now Eve was thinking. She missed seeing Villanelle with an infant, more specifically _their_ babies, holding them to her chest as she rocked them to sleep, humming a soft melody. They should have another one. Wait, no, that's crazy. Is it? They already had to two cute, adorable kids, what was one more? The more the merrier.   
"Wanna help me match socks?"  
"Sure," 

Eve and Aleksandr hopped off the stools, moving to the laundry closet, Aleksandr holding the basket as Eve took some clothes out of the dryer. They moved back to the kitchen, laying all the clothes out on the table, Eve folding, Aleksandr finding the socks and matching them up. 

"Thanks baby, go run these to your room and these to Mila's please," Aleksandr took the clothes and set off, eager to put everything away and then return to his Legos from last night. 

Folding the family's clothes didn't help. Now she saw all the little socks, the cute toddler clothes, Villanelles #1 dad t-shirt Eve got her for fathers day. Eve smiled to herself as she put t in the drawer next to Villanelles other t-shirts, 'last resort' clothes she only wore at home when no one but Eve or the kids would see her. When they had kids, Villanelle became more of a homebody, using most of her and Eves alone time to fuck. Eve was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard little footsteps running up behind her, little arms wrapping around her legs.   
"Hi Mama!" 

Eve smiled, scooting just enough to where she could turn around, bending down and returning the hug. 

"Hi baby, did you have a good nap,"  
"Mhmh Mummy gives good cuddles,"   
"Hmm, I know, she gives the best," 

Mila let go, going and climbing onto their bed as Eve finished tidying up the top of the dresser. She turned around to a smiling Mila, sitting cross legged and making her stuffed elephant wave to Eve. Eve walked over, giving a dramatic wave and flopping onto the bed. She shook hands with the stuffed elephant, Eve saying how polite Milas elephant is, Mila giggling. Villanelle walked into the bedroom, yawning before flopping onto the bed, on the opposite side of Mila. 

"крошка," Villanelle said as she found Eves hand, looking at Eve around Mila. Eve noticed how happy and content Villanelle looked, even after spending the entire day playing with their kids, entertaining them. Mila was sitting in between them, smoothing back her dolls hair.   
"Let's have another."   
"Really?" Villanelle said with a quirked eyebrow. Eve couldn't be serious surely, she already popped out two kids, her pregnancy with Mila not exactly being perfect. Eve just raised her eyebrows and put on a cheesy smile, nodding.   
"Yeah,"   
"You're being serious?"   
"Come on babe, what's one more?" 

Mila was more interested in her doll and stuffed elephant than Eve and Villanelles conversation. Eve raised an arm, reaching over and brushing some of Mila's dark brown hair to the side, her hand then traveling down the little girls back, rubbing up and down. 

"Mhm, I do like the thought of an extra remix running around."   
"An extra what?"  
"A remix, we're the original, and our babies are the remix, a combination of the two of us," Eve just laughed at this. Villanelle really was funny, even if she didn't intend to be, but most of all she was sweet.   
"I love you," Eve softly said, gazing deep into Villanelles eyes, Mila looking over to Eve.   
"And I love you," Mila smiled, leaning over and wrapping her little arms around Eves neck.   
"I love you too mama!"   
"See? One more baby,"   
"Mhm, I'll think about it." Villanelle wanted more kids. Of course she did, their kids were great, Villanelle thinking their kids were perfect...well except for when Aleksandr ran into a glass door accidentally last week.   
"If, I'm just saying if," Eve got a spark in her eye. Villanelle listened attentively, one hand playing with Mila's toy, Mila mumbling something about a tea party to her doll and stuffed elephant.   
"If we were to have another one, we'd have to adopt unless...." Villanelle furrowed her eyebrows, searching Eves face for any clues. Then it hit her and Villanelle started laughing.   
"No, no, no, nuh uh, no."   
"Come on babe, I physically can't you know that,"   
"We'll talk about this later." Villanelle knew she was a jackass as soon as she said it, seeing Eves hurt face. It wasn't Eves fault that biology wasn't on their side, it wasn't Eves fault that Villanelle was younger than her. Villanelle instantly regretted it, looking into Eves eyes, telepathically saying 'i'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that,'. 

Mila sensed the tension, looking back and forth at her parents. Eve saw this.   
"Did I hear you're planning a tea party?"  
"Yeah!"   
"Are me and mommy invited?"  
"No!" Mila said while giggling, Villanelle letting out a gasp, flinging her hand to her chest.   
"No?! Tell me cолнце, who is invited to this tea party?"   
"Mr. Elephant and Elsa and Belle and.." Mila went on and on, Eve giving dramatic reactions, Villanelle just staring down at the stuffed elephant. If they didn't adopt, she'd be the one to carry. She'd be the one peeing on the pregnancy stick. She'd be the one trying to button her pants and her stomach getting in the way. She'd be the one with cravings, with morning sickness. She'd be the one to give labor, slow, painful, labor. 

Now Villanelle was terrified. Mila looked over to Villanelle with a smile, Villanelle quickly looking up and flashing a smile. Mila turned back to Eve, talking about what they were going to do at the tea party, Villanelle rolling onto her back and looking up at the ceiling. She'd never imagined herself pregnant. Hell, she'd never imagined Eve pregnant yet here they were, their daughter that Eve carried for nine months sitting in between them, the other child Eve carried for nine months in his room. Eve told Villanelle that adopting was 100% okay with her, but deep down she knew Eve wanted to carry. Eve loved adoption, advocated for it, but when it came down to it, she wanted a child that was both her and Villanelles, Pyotr physically supplying them with the biological requirements. Eve would be completely fine with adoption, completely, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't secretly wanna see Villanelle carrying _their_ child. Either way, Eve wanted more kids, but she'd be fine if Villanelle didn't want more kids, it wouldn't be the end of the world. She still loved Villanelle and their family no matter what. 

Eve convinced Mila to let her join the tea party, the two of them going to Mila's room, asking Villanelle if she wanted to come, Villanelle declining. She laid on the bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling. The more she thought about it, the less scary it seemed. Things that involved Eve and their family were like that. Things were safe with them. Sure, Villanelle had the house complete with bullet proof glass, a security system and weapons safely stashed out of child's reach, but when she came home from a stressful day at work she could come home to her beautiful Eve doing the bedtime routine with their children, everyone smiling when they saw that Villanelle was home, Villanelle instantly forgetting about the stressful day at work. What was one more kid? It was just another tiny human to cuddle, just another child to watch grow up. They could adopt, but Villanelle and Eve made the cutest kids. Villanelle loved their white-Asian features, their dark hair from Eve, bright skin from Villanelle. It would just be nine months. Nine months where she'd be extra horny, Eve being obligated to relieve her since it was the raging hormones. She was practically a super human. She was in perfect physical condition, carrying a child would be a breeze. She started hyping herself up. She was smart, in perfect physical condition, and was gorgeous. _Not_ carrying her and Eves child would be a _crime_. 

Villanelle sat up and nodded, approving her pep talk. She got up and wandered to Aleksandr's room. Aleksandr sat on the floor, carefully building a house with different colored bricks. 

"How's the house coming along?"  
"Nearly done,"  
"Cool," Villanelle nodded and moved onto Mila's room, peeking her head in and finding a circle of toys, Eve quietly sitting in the circle, pretending to be sipping from a little plastic tea cup. Mila was preoccupied with the toys, telling them some story about a magical dog, Eve being able to discreetly look up at Villanelle. Villanelle smirked and Eve rolled her eyes. She walked into the kitchen, taking out dinosaur nuggets for the kids, Thai for the adults. She spread out the nuggets on a tray, setting it aside until the oven heated up, turning her attention to the Thai recipe. She was reading the preparation instructions, thinking in the back of her mind that she should just make a curry tonight. She felt Eve come up behind her, Eves arms wrapping around Villanelles waist. 

"I think I'm just going to make a curry tonight,"  
"Sounds good." Eve said as she rested her head on Villanelles shoulder blade. Villanelle looked at the tray with the nuggets.   
"How was the party?"  
"She's very dramatic like her мамочка"  
"And Aleksandr is very smart like his mama"

She turned to her, leaning back onto the counter, Eve moving her arms to hang around Villanelles neck, Villanelles hands resting on Eves ass. 

"You want one more?" Villanelle could bullshit but she could also get to the point if she wanted to. Eve shrugged with a smile.   
"How can I say no to that?" Villanelle giggled, beginning to cover Eves face in kisses. When she finally reached Eves lips, Eve pulled her in, deepening the kiss. Villanelle pulled back, out of breath, managing to let out a raspy 'I love you'.   
"So are we going to adopt or,"  
"I want to carry."  
"Really? You don't have to-"  
"Eve, do you know how excited I am to get sex whenever I want? I can blame it on the hormones,"  
"Oh. My. God." Eve was laughing, Villanelle grinning and then placing hot kisses on Eves neck.  
"You already get sex whenever you want,"  
"Are you sure?" Villanelle quirked an eye brow, Eve laughing as Villanelle picked her up, Villanelle quickly moving them to their bedroom, quietly shutting the door and locking it before tossing Eve onto the bed. They'd have to be quick. 

\---

It never failed to amaze Eve how Villanelle was still like this, even after years of being together, and having 2 kids. She and Niko didn't even make it two years into their marriage when the spark in their relationship disappeared. A few months ago, Eve and the kids got sick, a stomach bug that was also like the flu. They were all in Eve and Villanelles bedroom, Eve with one kid on each side, the three of them watching movies as they took turns throwing up in the bathroom, a little bin next to the bed filled with tissues. And while Eve and the kids were sick, Villanelle was there making soup and toast, checking everyone's temperatures, distributing medicine every 4 to 8 hours, rubbing everyone's back while they threw up, wiping the puke off their mouths and giving them water. This was where Villanelle was happiest; taking care of Eve and their children. And as soon as the kids were feeling better and were back in their own rooms and after making sure Eve was well, she and Villanelle were fucking, despite Villanelle seeing Eve puke her guts out all of last week. Eve could be herself with Villanelle. With Villanelle, Eve alone was enough. Villanelle still thought Eve was sexy as hell even when she was wearing no make up and was wearing a t-shirt that was too big with baggy shorts. Even on days when Eve felt like shit, she would catch Villanelle looking at her ass or tits. In a crowded bar with tons of attractive people, Villanelle only had eyes for Eve. 

Elena always loved hearing these types of details about Eve and Villanelles relationship, taking cute pictures of Eve and Villanelle when they weren't looking. 

"You should go work with the paparazzi, seriously, this is kind of weird,"  
"You guys are so cute though, especially with the kids," 

Eve and Villanelle did keep some of these pictures, Villanelles favorite being the one where they're out in the back garden, kids sitting on the grass playing with toys, Eve sitting on Villanelles lap in the lounge chair behind the kids, Eve and Villanelle in their own little world. Eve was laughing at something Villanelle was saying, Villanelle just smiling and looking at Eves lips. It was actually a little bit concerning how many pictures they had of them and their family. Villanelle took up scrap booking, her therapist as well as Eve and Carolyn being proud that Villanelle had found a hobby that didn't include spending hundreds of pounds on designer clothes, Villanelle making beautiful family photo albums, even making some for Eves mother. 

\--- 

Eves was still hazy from the three orgasms Villanelle gave her in a short span of time, Eve sitting in the living room, recovering, as Villanelle made dinner. Eve watched the news, seeing the stormy weather report for the week, mentally preparing herself for Villanelle and the kids to be bouncing off the walls from not being able to play outside. 

"дети!" 

As much as Villanelle refused to speak Russian, she called Eve and the kids little Russian pet names, knowing that Eve thought it was cute but also a little hot. The kids couldn't speak Russian, they only knew a few words that they'd overheard from Villanelle. They all gathered around the table, talking about Mila's successful tea party and how Aleksandr scored against Villanelle when they were playing outside earlier. Villanelle had a little bit of sauce on the corner of her mouth, not noticing it. 

"Babe, you got sauce on your face," Villanelle looked up from her food, running a napkin over her mouth. She raised her eyebrows, Eve just shaking her head while smiling.   
"No, it's the other side," Villanelle still couldn't manage to get it so Eve involuntarily reached over and wiped it off with her thumb. At that moment Villanelle thought about when she had to ask her mother to wipe tomato puree off of her face and how her mother thought that taking care of her child like that was an inconvenience. After she wiped the tomato puree off of Villanelles face, she asked Villanelle to leave, forever. She now sat at her family's kitchen table, adorable, caring kids eating dinosaur nuggets, her darling Eve wiping sauce off of her face for her, sucking the sauce off of her thumb, trying to get a rise out of Villanelle. 

This was where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!! I love hearing suggestions as to what you guys wanna read especially different AU's I could write!
> 
> cолнце - sunshine  
> мамочка - mommy  
> дети - children/kids


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi amor - my love (spanish)
> 
> Je t'aime et notre petite famille sur la lune et le dos - I love you and our little family to the moon and back (french)
> 
> Я бы побежал на край Земли для тебя и наших детей - I would run to the ends of the Earth for you and our babies (russian)

Although most of the stuff Villanelle did for Carolyn was relatively safe (mainly stakeouts and intelligence operations), Villanelle officially stopped doing anything truly dangerous once Mila was born. She needed to be home more and Eve was always paranoid about Villanelle when she was away so Carolyn was more than fine to keep her in London, with a few excepts to the trips she took four to five times a year. Despite not needing the perfect physical condition of an assassin, Villanelle still regularly went to the gym and kept her body in pristine condition. Because of this, the doctors that worked with MI6 said that she was in perfect condition to carry a child. And now here she sat on an examination table with paper underneath her, Eve sitting in the chair next to the table, anxiously tapping her foot, snapping out of her thoughts when the doctor knocked on the door. 

"So the results came back and congratulations the test came back positive, so now we'll be scheduling you for upcoming appointments..." 

Villanelle smiled. She couldn't believe it-well she could, she was perfectly healthy-but she was still excited. She remembered Dasha saying to her that a 'normal' life with movie nights and children and a happy spouse were not an option for people like them, but here she was. 

They walked out of the office hand in hand, Eve ecstatic. She was worried that Villanelle wouldn't be up to carrying their child, but Villanelle kept on reassuring Eve that she wanted to. 

"I'm so excited!" 

Villanelle just smiled at Eve, absolutely smitten. 

"We should celebrate," Villanelle whispered in Eves ear as they walked to the tube.   
"What'd you have in mind?"  
"Your mother has the kids for another hour,"

Villanelle said, smirking at Eve as they shuffled into a carriage, being packed close to the door, Eve standing chest to chest with Villanelle who was looking down at her with that smirk. Eve rolled her eyes. 

"Is that all you ever think about?"   
"Yep. That's how we ended up with _three_ little juniors,"   
"I love it when you call them cute nicknames,"   
"Mhm, mi amor," Villanelle whispered in Eves ear as she discreetly placed a little kiss behind her ear, knowing damn well that Eve always got turned on when Villanelle spoke to her in a different language.   
"Je t'aime et notre petite famille sur la lune et le dos." She placed another kiss a little bit lower, on Eves neck.   
"Я бы побежал на край Земли для тебя и наших детей" 

Game over. Villanelle placed a soft little kiss to Eves lips, no one in the crowded carriage noticing. Eve had them power-walk home, Eve trying to keep herself under control and not start making out with Villanelle on the pavement. Eve scrambled to unlock the door, they had tons of locks because Villanelle was fiercely protective, Eve unlocking each one and dragging Villanelle into their home. She slammed the door shut, chucking her purse onto the little side table by the door, pouncing on Villanelle. Villanelle loved working Eve up like this, letting Eve press her up against the wall, Eve whining for Villanelle to pick her up as she covered Villanelle in hot, wet, sloppy kisses full of want and need. Villanelle lifted Eve up, Eve wrapping her legs around Villanelle, Villanelle taking them to the bedroom, kicking a toy out of her way as she walked, the toy flying and hitting a bookshelf, letting out a pathetic squeak. They both laughed, Villanelle using one foot to close their bedroom door behind them. Eve had an idea. She pulled back, catching her breath as Villanelle set her down on the bed, crawling on top of her. 

"Wait, baby, wait," 

Villanelle let out a disapproving hum, finishing off the hickey she left on Eves neck. She pulled back, eyes falling to Eves swollen lips; she was proud of her work. 

"Kitchen," Eve said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Villanelles eye lit up, quickly picking Eve back up, and marching them to the kitchen. Eve was so thankful that Villanelle kept the house tidy, the kitchen counter was perfectly clear for Villanelle to set her on. When the kids came along, they were mostly confined to their bedroom and their bathroom, but whenever Eves mother, Eleanor, watched the kids, they fucked around the house. Their bedroom was great, but fucking in the living room or Eves office or the kitchen felt scandalous. Villanelle always laughed at this, she used to go to nightclubs and bring home more than one girl sometimes and now she thought that fucking the woman she had two kids with, well three, on the kitchen counter was an adrenaline rush. 

\---

"You two said you'd be back at five,"   
"I said _around_ five, thanks for watching them,"

Villanelle and Eve shuffled into Eleanor's flat, Eve walking past her and starting to get the kids packed up; ordering shoes to be on little feet, coats buttoned up, toys into the bag. But of course, Eves mother noticed the _multiple_ hickies on Eves neck, Eve hoping that her dark curls would cover them up. Eleanor blocked Villanelle from stepping further into the flat. 

"Why were you late?"  
"Traffic." Villanelle said with a shrug.   
"Were you two in an accident? There is a lot of damage on Eves neck," Eleanor responded with a shrug. 

Villanelle felt her face go red, her eyes going wide. She wanted to turn around and run out the door. 

"Don't worry honey, I'm glad you two are having fun, happy wife, happy life." Eleanor said with a laugh, turning around and moving to the living room. Villanelle just stood in shock. 

Eve got the kids ready, ushering them to the door. Shooting Villanelle a weird look that telepathically said 'what?' Villanelle just coughed and pointed to her neck, trying to discreetly act like she was scratching her neck. Eves eyes went wide. She looked back to her mother who stood with her hands up in surrender, laughing. 

"What's funny?" Aleksandr innocently asked, looking up to Villanelle for answers. Villanelle shook her head.   
"Boring adult stuff," She took opened the door, the kids shuffling out, Villanelle following them to avoid any further embarrassment. 

"I'm glad you have an active sex life Evie,"   
"MOM!" 

Eleanor just laughed, Eve walking to the door. 

"Thanks for watching them," Eve said rolling her eyes, waving her hand as she walked out the door and shut it behind her. 

As they walked home, Aleksandr had his action figure 'running' along the garden gates, 'hopping' from wall to wall. Villanelle carried Mila on her shoulders, Mila holding onto Villanelles top bun, giggling whenever Villanelle would put a little bounce in her step. Villanelle used one arm to span across both of Mila's little legs, Eve taking Villanelles free arm to hold onto, she liked holding onto the blonds strong arm. Eve was happiest when she was with her family like this, and was even happier knowing that they had one on the way. 

\---

"No, you guys have had dinosaur nuggets for the past two days, how about some spaghetti hmm?" Eve pleaded. 

Mila sat at the kitchen table with a coloring book, dramatically hitting her palm to her hand and letting out a dramatic sigh. Villanelle let out a laugh, Eve folding her arms. 

"She gets it from you," 

Villanelle shrugged, smirking at Eve, continuing to cut up tomatoes for their salad. Eve took her wine glass out to the living room, sitting down next to Aleksandr, who was watching some kids superhero show. 

\---

Eve woke up before Villanelle, their alarm clocks not bothering them this Saturday morning. It was still early enough for only Aleksandr to be up, and he usually just made a cup of water and played in his room while waiting for everyone else to wake up. Eve felt the sun creeping through their bedroom window, through a little crack in the curtain, the little sliver of light feeling nice and warm on Eves chest. She was lying on her back, her breasts peeking out over the covers, Villanelles long arm laying across Eves stomach. Villanelle was lying on her stomach, face smashed into a pillow, none of the sheets covering her. To Eve, Villanelle was art. After sex, Villanelle would either snuggle up to Eve or lay on the bed like a star fish, kicking off the covers, still being hot and sweaty from sex. Eve rolled over, pulling the sheet up over her breasts, moving Villanelles arm so that it was parallel with her body. Eve reached over and grabbed her phone off of her nightstand, taking a picture. She truly was art. The soft early morning light, her honey blond hair strewn all over her back, her perfect ass, the outline of breasts that were being pressed into the mattress. She ran a finger down Villanelles body, Villanelle stirring. She rolled over, looking over to Eve and smiling. Eve scooted closer, setting her hand on the small bump Villanelle now had. She was only 8 weeks along, and the doctor said that he had a feeling Villanelle would be one of those pregnant women that wasn't going to get too big. Villanelle put her hand on top of Eves, the two of them just looking at their hands that laid on top of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!!! Always up to suggestions, and I hope y'all know y'alls lovely comments are what keeps writers going!!
> 
> mi amor - my love (spanish)
> 
> Je t'aime et notre petite famille sur la lune et le dos - I love you and our little family to the moon and back (french)
> 
> Я бы побежал на край Земли для тебя и наших детей - I would run to the ends of the Earth for you and our babies (russian)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I've also written a doctor foster thing with gemma/kate cause we're all clowns for jodie comer in this fandom so go check that out if you fancy it!
> 
> мой красивый сын - my handsome son

Villanelle rifled through her closet, analyzing every piece of clothing she owned, trying to find a cute outfit. It was harder now that she was 10 weeks pregnant, and she had to get creative with her dresses since it was winter in London. She tried to not wear a beautiful dress with leggings and cute shoes everyday but all of the maternity clothing was hideous to Villanelle. And now she was ready to start crying. 

"Babe come on! We're going to be late!" 

Aleksandr was in the school winter pageant, the school throwing out the Christmas part and just making it winter to make it more inclusive. He was cast as 'tree #1', he would only be sticking his head through a little cut out oval in a piece of cardboard that was painted to look like a pine tree and saying a couple lines, but Eve and Villanelle still made a big deal out of it. 

"Let me see what's taking her so long, babe!" Eve getting up and Villanelle hearing her heels clack. 

Eve ducked her head into the closet, to find Villanelle harshly sliding around each piece of clothing on the rack, the hangers making a tiny screeching sound on the metal. 

"I have nothing to wear!" 

Eve just smiled. Villanelle wasn't exactly coping with no longer fitting in her clothes, and she certainly wasn't coping with Eves rule of not buying custom maternity clothes. Eve retrieved one of her big button up shirts that she wore when she was pregnant with Aleksandr and Mila, grabbing 'mom' jeans that Villanelle used for fashion, Eve wearing them for practicality. She knew that the button down shirt was big enough for Villanelle to make fashionable untucked, but also accommodate the bump and also hide the fact that her jeans didn't button. 

"Here, drama queen,"

Villanelle took the clothes in defeat, putting them on as Eve watched. Eve stepped closer and buttoned up the shirt, stepping back when she finished. 

"You look cute baby," 

Villanelle looked down in disgust. 

"Now just put a pretty coat on and come on, we're going to be late," 

Eve pecked her cheek, walking back out to the living room. Villanelle came out shortly after her, wearing a chic calf-length coat. They got to the school, taking their seats next to Eves cousin, Jen, whose kids also went to the same school and were in the play. Villanelle was still a little bit awkward around Eves extended family, thankful that Mila and Eves mother was there to keep her company while Eve chatted away with Jen. The play started, Eve videotaping Aleksandr, both Villanelle and Eve beaming with pride when it was his turn to say his two lines. After the show, Villanelle made sure to say that all of the other kids were shit except for Aleksandr, who was the star of the show. 

"I only had two lines mummy,"   
"мой красивый сын, what did I tell you? You are a natural actor, you were the star of the show, you made the people _feel_ the trees feelings." 

Eve rolled her eyes and Jen laughed, all of them making their way towards Pizza Express. Villanelle entertained the kids at the table, coloring on their kids menus with them, while Eve and Jen chatted. 

"It's too bad Chris couldn't come,"   
"I know, he's so pissed that his boss made him go to that conference, but he really couldn't get out of it, is your mom coming to dinner?"  
"No, she was, but this guy she's talking to is taking her out tonight,"  
"My aunt Eleanor is getting crashed?"   
"She lets guy take her out for drinks and then bails when they call her the next day, it's ridiculous,"  
"I knew she was my favorite aunt. How's the pregnancy going?"   
"Good, she doesn't really have morning sickness but she definitely has cravings, she's been eating ice cream and pickles non-stop."   
"It's so weird how you never craved pickles,"   
"I was more into spicy food but with Mila I was all about peanut butter."   
"She's what? Ten or eleven weeks?"  
"Ten."   
"I remember when the one time I saw you when you were pregnant with Mila was the time your water broke, I must be good luck for birthing," 

\---

Jen wasn't able to come to Eves baby shower, her father in law had a stroke and she had to fly to northern England with her husband immediately. But the one time Jen did see Eve when she was pregnant with Mila happened to be when Eves water broke. She had come over to pick up a book, also wanting to see Eve, and just as she was about to leave Eves water broke, Jen and Eve looking up at each other. Jen just slapped a huge smile on her face, Eve turning around and casually mentioning, 

"Hey V, my water just broke," 

Villanelle shrieked, a pan that was being washed in the sink banging on the walls of the sink as she dropped it. She started running around the house screaming 'oh my god' in Russian, grabbing the bag she'd packed for Eve days ago, scooping Aleksandr up as she rushed to the door, Jen getting Eve into her car and driving them all to the hospital. Eve was fine, her contractions weren't too bad, and Villanelle was surprisingly calm once the car started moving. When Aleksandr was born, Villanelle freaking out, annoying Eve with the breathing exercises she read about online, Eve trying her best to ignore her and focus on not breaking Villanelles hand as her contractions got worse. Aleksandr practically slid out, while Mila was tougher. With Mila, Eve was sure that she was going to break Villanelles hand. Jen waited with Aleksandr, Villanelle standing next to Eve, Eve cursing as loud as she could. Villanelle tried to calm her down, putting her hair up and wiping the sweat off of her forehead as she tried to say sweet little things to Eve, the contractions causing Eve to not process it. Villanelle just kept on pressing kisses to her hand, Eve screaming that she should have scheduled a c-section. Eve sat on the bed with little Mila in her arms, Villanelle sitting on the end of the bed watching with wide eyes. She had a _daughter_. She had not one, but _two_ , tiny humans that were her and Eves. Not even the joy she once found from killing people could compare to how she felt when they held their kids for the first time. 

\---

"If she goes over her due date we'll make sure to call you," Eve said with a laugh. 

The rest of the night was spent talking about how good Aleksandr and Jens two children were in the play. Villanelle didn't think that Jens kids were even _half_ as good as Aleksandr, but she learned over the years with Eve that it wasn't nice to say things like that out loud, even if they were true. They went home, Eve on bath duty and Villanelle on story duty. It took two stories to get Mila to sleep, Villanelle mumbling the end of the book as soon as she saw Mila's eyes closing. Eve came in from Aleksandr's room, she and him were reading a more challenging story, Villanelle standing up and pressing a kiss to Mila's forehead before switching kids with Eve; Villanelle popping into Aleksandr's to kiss him goodnight, whispering that he was _by far_ the best in the play tonight. Villanelle stood in their bathroom brushing her teeth, Eve sneaking in and wrapping her arms around Villanelle from behind. Villanelle gave a small smile, despite the toothbrush in her mouth, leaning back into Eves touch. Eve pulled away to let Villanelle spit out the toothpaste, Eve quietly closing the bathroom door. Villanelle stood up straight, using a nearby towel to wipe water off her mouth, Eve resuming her position. They just looked at each other in the mirror, Eve moving her arms so that her hands began to unbutton Villanelles shirt. Villanelle just watched, letting out a sigh when Eve pushed the fabric off of her chest, the shirt falling to the floor. Eve took a moment to appreciate Villanelles breasts, then turning her around. Eve helped Villanelle get onto the small counter space next to the sink, covering the blond in kisses. She made a nice hickey on Villanelles chest, unclasping her bra and Villanelle grabbing Eves head and pressing it to her breasts. Eve fucked Villanelle on that counter, Villanelle moving them to their bed for Eves turn. She got Eve to two orgasms, Eve then moving to give Villanelle another one, but Villanelle fell asleep half way through. She didn't mean to, really, but she was exhausted. Eve was taking her time with Villanelles second orgasm, and then Villanelles legs slumped down, Eve looking up and finding Villanelle dozing off. Eve just smiled, cleaning them up, then crawling up next to Villanelle, pulling the covers over them. She pressed a kiss to Villanelles temple, turning off the lamp on the nightstand. Villanelle rolled onto her side, Eve scooting close behind her and snuggling, Villanelle curling up even more. Villanelle scooted back into Eve, attempting to get even closer than she already was, pulling the covers up to her neck. 

Villanelle woke up wrapped in the duvet and blankets, Eve nowhere to be found. She frowned, but then smiled when she heard Eve telling Mila to sit still. She already knew that Eve and Mila were sitting on the coach, morning cartoons playing, Eve trying to tame Mila's thick hair. She just laid there and listened, hearing Eve say 'all done, that wasn't too bad was it?', footsteps to their bedroom getting louder. Villanelle peeked out from the blankets to Eve popping her head into the room. 

"You're up,"   
"Mhm," 

Villanelle sat up and scooted back into the pillows, Eve sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning to kiss Villanelle. 

"Morning baby, sleep well?"   
"Mhmm" 

Eve was softly kissing Villanelle, the soft kisses that made Villanelle go extra soft, melting into Eve and losing any trace of dominance.

"Did you enjoy last night?" 

Villanelle smiled, letting out a moan but then quickly pulling back. Her eyes locked onto Eves hand. Then she realized that she fell asleep as Eve was going down on her, she remembered fitting off drowsiness. She felt embarrassed, it wasn't like her to literally _fall asleep_ during sex. She was young and fit, she could go for a million rounds and still have enough energy for one more. 

"Oh. My. God." She scrunched up her nose and she pinched the bridge of her nose. Eve laughed, knowing that this was now on the very top of Villanelles all time embarrassment list.   
"It's fine, you were really tired, I was too, plus you're body right now is really busy with the baby,"   
"Eve. I do _not_ fall asleep during sex. _Especially_ with you."  
"Um thanks? Seriously, don't worry, it happens, you were really tired from your first orgasm and those two _amazing_ ones you gave me." 

Villanelle just put her head in her hands, Eve laughing and pulling her into a hug and kissing her temple in an effort to lessen Villanelles embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry baby," 

Eve just smiled, pulling back. 

"It's really not a big deal, I know it probably is for you, but I can assure you that it's not a big deal."   
"Really?" Villanelle asked with big, innocent eyes.   
"Yeah, I've fallen asleep during sex and you didn't make a big deal out of it,"

Villanelle let out a small thank you, nuzzling into Eves neck. She eventually let Eve go, getting up to get dressed, Villanelle taking over watching the kids as Eve sat in her study studying a crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think!
> 
> мой красивый сын - my handsome son


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little update for y'all, thanks for all the support, let me know what y'all think!!! 
> 
> Блядь - fuck

Luka was born in May. 

"Baby, it's your turn,"   
"Блядь." 

Villanelle rolled out of bed, making her way towards Luka's nursery. 

"Mhm poor baby," 

She mumbled as she picked up the crying infant. She changed him and just held him, rocking him. Mila was hoping for a sister, Aleksandr happy that he'd have a brother. Eve and Villanelle were officially outnumbered. Giving birth was easy since they gave her drugs, Villanelle finding the pain not as bad as when Eve stabbed her. Eve was jealous, the last time she gave birth she didn't get to the hospital in time for drugs, the doctors saying she'd have to go natural. And on top of that, Luka was smaller than Aleksandr and Mila. She laid Luka back in his crib, practically falling back into bed beside Eve. She scooted close to Eve, laying her head on the older woman's chest. Eve's hand found its way to Villanelles head, running her fingers through the blonde strands.

"God now I can't fall back alseep."   
"Me neither." 

Villanelle was now smirking as she began to straddle Eve. 

"I know how we can pass the time." 

Eve giggled as Villanelle whispered this in her ear, Eve moving her hands to sit on Villanelles waist. Her hands slightly sunk in, Villanelle putting on weight for the pregnancy, all the extra weight sitting in her waist and thighs. Villanelle tried to ignore it, but she was frustrated that none of her designer clothes fit. She vowed to get back to the gym as soon as the doctor would let her, but Eve didn't mind. The weight made her ass a little bigger, Eve appreciating this when she'd slap her ass during sex or whenever she watched Villanelle walk ahead of her. Villanelle would always roll her eyes at this, calling Eve a perv while smiling. They fell asleep after, Eve with her head on Villanelles shoulder, her arm laying over Villanelles body. Mila sneaked into the bedroom, Villanelle hearing her little footsteps patter over to their bed. 

"Mummy?"   
"Hm?"   
"Can we have pancakes this morning?"   
"I'll think about it." 

Mila waited for a few seconds. Villanelle knew she would ask again, Villanelle knowing she wouldn't be able to say no to that cute little face. 

"Have you thinked about it?"   
"Thought. And yes, I'll make them after mama wakes up," 

Mila smiled and lightly tapped her hands together to imply a clap without the noise. God, Villanelle loved their kids, they were so fucking cute. Mila ran out of the room, leaving Villanelle with a giant smile on her face. She kissed the top of Eves head, gently prying herself from Eves grip. Villanelle threw on one of her luxury robes, scooping up Luka and putting him in the bouncer by the kitchen table. He laid there and watched Villanelle as she went about making pancakes. Eve came in shortly after, picking up Luka, cooing at him and warming up a bottle for him as Villanelle distributed pancakes onto plates for the kids. They came in, sitting at the table and thanking Villanelle for the mickey mouse shaped pancakes. Villanelle stood behind Eve, who was cradling Luka with his bottle, looking down in awe as her baby boy drank eagerly, with big eyes staring up at Eve. As a few drops of formula dribbled onto his chin, Villanelle reached down and used his bib to wipe it off. She leaned down and kissed Eves temple before going back to the kitchen, cleaning up the mess the pancakes made. 

"The Stowtons are coming over so you both need to clean your rooms before they come over," Villanelle mentioned as she scrubbed a pan in the sink. 

The kids were busy cleaning up their toys, Eve getting Luka dressed as Villanelle showered. She left him sitting in his play pen in the living room, Eve hoping to get to the shower in time to join Villanelle. Right as she stepped into their bathroom, the shower turned off. 

"Fuck, I was going to join you," 

Villanelle turned around, seeing a defeated Eve. 

"Eve don't be so dramatic." 

She turned the shower back on, smirking at Eve. Eve rolled her eyes, stripping down and stepping into the shower. Villanelle had redone their bathroom before Mila was born, having the bathroom and closet extended since their bedroom was huge. Villanelle stood in half of the overhead shower heads rain fall, bending her neck around the water. Eve followed, slipping her arms around Villanelles neck, only the left side of Villanelles body getting wet, Eve vice versa. Villanelles arms rested on Eve, her hands resting on Eves ass. Eve looked up at her with her brown eyes, Villanelle looking down with a small smile. They loved these little private moments they got. 

"Last night was fun"   
"Mhmm what was your favorite part?"  
"When I bent you over that counter," 

Villanelle quietly said as she nodded over the bathroom counter. Eve laughed, she loved how honest Villanelle was. Eve had gotten up and went to the bathroom thinking that they were done, Villanelle following her and holding Eve in her arms as she washed her hands, slowly moving her hand down Eve. Eve gave one whimper and Villanelles hand shot up and grabbed the lube she'd set on the counter when she came in. She shoved her hand back down, Eve taking it upon herself to bend over on the counter. 

"What was your favorite part?"   
"It's a tie between the counter and when I was on your lap," 

They were both laughing now, Villanelle peppering Eves face with little kisses. 

"Next weekend your mother is taking the kids on Saturday night because I'm taking you out for dinner."   
"Mhm really? I married such a romantic,"   
"Say that again,"   
"Which part? The 'I married' part?" 

Eve teased Villanelle. They had gotten a quick marriage at a courthouse before Aleksandr was born, the paperwork in the future being easier. They wanted to get married the year they moved in together. But really, Eve and Villanelle weren't in a position to go and have a grand wedding that would draw attention and potentially danger. They already felt like they were married in way, trauma being a bonding factor along with their matching scars. But with Aleksandr on the way, it gave them a perfect reason to go to Carolyn and ask to be officially married. It took place in an office, Villanelle buying Eve a giant diamond ring and a simple gold band with a diamond in it for herself. Eve didn't even see the ring until they were there, she wasn't expecting anything given how casual they tended to be, and even Carolyn was shocked at the value of the ring. Eve was going to protest and tell Villanelle to take it back and save the money, but this was such a big deal for Villanelle and she knew she wouldn't win that battle. She gave Villanelle that little win to make up for the fact that they didn't even consider a wedding since no one would show up for Villanelle except Konstantin and since Eve didn't have many friends along with her not wanting to deal with her family. They never got a honeymoon either, Eve being too pregnant for Villanelle to truly fuck her as she'd imagine she would on their honeymoon. Now Eve lifted her arm up, looking at the ring on her hand that was held up past Villanelles head. 

"You like it when I say that I'm your _wife_ "   
"I like it when you admit that you're _mine_ " 

Eve became fond of Villanelles possessiveness over time. She also found herself become possessive, once they went out to a gay bar with Elena after Aleksandr was born and after the doctor gave Eve the all clear to drink. Villanelle had gone up and gotten them drinks, a university girl chatting up Villanelle despite Villanelle clearly showing that she wasn't interested. Eve found herself walking over to Villanelle, grabbing her by the jaw and giving her a hot kiss, turning back to the girl and resting her chin against her left hand, clearly showing off her ring. The girl became embarrassed and went back to her friends, Elena bursting out laughing at their table. Now she looked into Villanelles eyes, Villanelles hair slicked back from washing it earlier. 

"I invited Hugo since Kenny can't make it,"   
"Thank you," 

Eve and Elena would always sit and talk with wine, leaving Villanelle to either play with the kids or make small talk with Kenny. Eve thought that since Kenny couldn't make it today and with last nights long sex session, Villanelle would appreciate hanging out with Hugo instead of having to play with all of the kids for hours. 

"Look what I have to cover up," 

Villanelle pointed her jaw up, Eve seeing the extent of her passion. There were hickies and little love bites, all of which Villanelle would have to cover up or risk having the kids question her about it to no end. But Eve felt proud, remembering all the little noises Villanelle made, running her hand gently over the skin. 

"I guess I'll never do it again," 

Villanelle snapped her head back, eyes wide with panic. Eve just laughed, loving the effect she still had on Villanelle after all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little update for y'all, thanks for all the support, let me know what y'all think!!! I also wrote a Doctor Foster fic with Kate/Gemma so give that a look if you fancy it
> 
> Блядь - fuck


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villaneve family vacation....as a treat. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!!! Writers love reading you guys' comments and hearing what you guys wanna read next!

"Hey! Come in, come in," 

Elena and her kids, Liam and Kaylie, shuffled in, hugging Eve. 

"Kids are in the garden, drinks are on the counter." 

\---

They sat on the small patio, Villanelle and Hugo discussing some luxury company, Eve and Elena talking about the kids. Whenever Eve and Niko would have friends over, Eve looks back and realizes that she spent the entire time wishing everyone would go home, no one engaging in any meaningful conversation. But now when Eve and Villanelle had friends over, she genuinely had a good time. Villanelle loved to entertain, making fancy cocktails, using their expensive glasses and showing off their beautiful home. 

"Any summer plans?" 

Elena asked as she, Eve and Villanelle watched Hugo be tackled by children. Villanelle had Luka in her arms, gently rocking him, his little hands pulling on Villanelles hair. 

"No," 

Of course Eve would love to go on a nice vacation, but they were always so busy. Little did she know that Villanelle had been planning with Elena on an epic summer holiday for both of the families. 

"I wish we could go to Italy," 

Elena said, Villanelle wiping off the small amount of drool that escaped from Luka's giggling mouth as she made funny faces at him. 

"Oh! Italy sounds sooo nice, maybe we can take the kids when they get older," 

Elena smiled at this, both her and Villanelle glad that Italy sounded good with Eve especially since Villanelle had rented a yacht that would take them around Italy's hot-spots. Villanelle invited Kenny and Elena and their kids so that the kids could hang out, but also so they could take turns watching the kids as one couple went off and had a few hours to themselves. Plus, the yacht was massive and they certainly had the space. Once Carolyn deemed it safe for Villanelle and Eve to go on vacation, they already had Aleksandr, Eve and Villanelle only going to a country estate resort while Eves mother watched him. It was a nice weekend of fancy dinners, a private hot tub, and endless fucking that wasn't interrupted by a child, but Villanelle wanted to travel the world with Eve. A yacht in Italy sounded like a perfect first-vacation for their family, the yacht being private but also being fun with all of its water sports and its luxurious amenities. Villanelle was excited about the surprise vacation, but she was most excited to get a week of seeing Eve in a bikini with the gorgeous Italian coast in the background. Villanelle had already ordered Eve a bunch of cute bikinis and some new lingerie, intending to make use of every second they were on that yacht. 

\---

Villanelle had preparing for weeks, the kids being sworn to secrecy, Villanelle sneaking around to pack bags. She ensured that Eve's schedule was clear and that she'd have zero excuses to not attend the trip, even going as far as having Elena and Kenny go ahead and get to the private jet Carolyn had helped her with, Elena and Kenny waiting with the kids on the plane. Villanelle wanted everything to be perfect, so she woke Eve up with an orgasm and then told her to get ready-she had a surprise. Eve assumed that Villanelle had dropped the kids off at her mothers for the weekend, expecting Villanelle to had booked them some romantic getaway not too far. Oh how she was wrong. Villanelle opened the door to a luxury car she'd rented for the morning, Eve getting in. 

"So, where are you taking me?"  
"You'll see. You'll love it." 

Eve smiled, Villanelle reaching over for a moment to squeeze Eves hand. She pulled into the small air field, the private jet waiting for them. 

"You're kidding."   
"Nope."   
"I-I love you so much."

Eve was still in shock, Villanelle smiling as she turned the car off. She reached over and took Eves hand. 

"We have a yacht on the Italian coast for a week." 

Eve started laughing, not believing what she was hearing, but also believing because Villanelle was so fucking romantic and over the top in the best way possible. 

"What about the kids? Are they at my moms?"   
"They're coming with us, and I even invited Elena and Kenny and their kids. We can take turns watching the kids, the yacht is big enough for the kids to be at one end and for one couple to be at the other doing god knows what." 

Eve couldn't even verbally respond, instead she just crashed their lips together. 

"I. Love. You." 

Eve said when she came up for air, Villanelle happy that she got the desired reaction. She got out, opening Eves door and holding her hand as she led her up the steps. Eve peeked her head into the cabin, seeing Elena cooing at Luka, Kenny trying his best to listen to a hyper Mila about how much she loved some Disney princess as he tried to read a sports magazine, Aleksandr and Liam sitting next to each other playing on Aleksandr's Nintendo Switch. Meanwhile, Kaylie just slept in the seat across from Elena. Kaylie was opposite to Mila, the four year old being quiet and introverted, Mila on the other hand always bouncing off the walls. Four parents, one about-to-be 7 year old, two 5 year olds, one four year old, and a baby. All on a yacht. They definitely weren't a conventional family, but it was perfect. If you would have told Villanelle where she'd be right at that moment she would've rolled her eyes. 

The flight was only around 2 hours, but gave Villanelle plenty of time to introduce Eve to the mile high club. Kenny ignored them, as he ignored Villanelles sex jokes, Elena high-fiving Eve when she came and sat down across from her. Villanelle sat on the other side of the aisle, taking Luka and holding him against her chest while rubbing little circles on his back. Sex in a bathroom at 35,000 feet in the air was exciting but tiring, Villanelle more than happy to just chill out with Luka for the remainder of the flight. Villanelle loved hanging out with her kids, not caring if they were doing some exciting activity or just simply sitting next her, chilling out or doing their own thing. That's what Villanelle loved about her family, they were her very own little clan that she could _exist_ with, wake up next to, have meals with, share funny moments, go on vacation with, watch movies with. When they landed in Italy, they took two cars to the dock, boarding the yacht. Everyone was amazed at how luxurious it was, even Villanelle was impressed. It had a crew of four people, all of which Villanelle ran extensive background checks on, the crew taking their bags and showing them to their rooms and the amenities. They set off, the captain saying that they'd anchor around 3 o'clock, allowing time for water sports. Villanelle already planned on taking out the two jet skis with Kenny, the kids hyped about the giant slide. The back deck was perfect, allowing the kids to play but also allowing the adults to lounge while keeping an eye on them. Villanelle quickly slipped on a bikini, eager to get on a jet ski, running out with the kids as everyone else got ready. She smothered the kids in sunblock, the crew handing out little life jackets and making sure the slide ladder was secure. 

"Everything's ready, jet skis here, requested drinks will be out soon, have fun!" 

Villanelle and the kids impatiently waited for the rest of the adults, Elena and Kenny coming out eventually, Eve following with Luka. That's when Villanelle lost it. Seeing Eve in a sexy bikini holding their baby, Eves curls wild, Villanelle was ready to have a stroke. Eve was also ready to have a stroke. Villanelle's long legs with that gorgeous bikini, hair up in a bun, cute sunglasses, she was definitely enjoying this vacation. Villanelle crept over to Eve, Elena getting her and Eves magazines set out on the table, Kenny laying out the rules for the kids. Villanelles hands swept from Eves shoulders down her arms, whispering in Eves ear how sexy she looked. Eve just blushed, definitely not feeling sexy as a woman who had two kids at her age in a bikini. Villanelle gave her a quick kiss, then skipping off to the jet skis. Eve was thankful that her sunglasses stopped Elena from seeing Eve stare at Villanelles perfect ass as she went to the jet skis; she'd never hear the end of it. She wasn't even being discreet, she was a kid in a candy shop. She sat down next to the Elena, putting Luka in his carrier, Elena commenting on how cute his little vacation clothes were. 

"Thanks, Villanelle got a bunch of stuff for the vacation, I don't think I even want to know how much she spent on everything,"   
"Neither do I, but thanks for getting with someone with _exquisite_ tastes. We deserve to be treated like the queens we are." 

Eve was cracking up, the hum of jet skis getting louder. Soon, Villanelle and Kenny were having the time of their lives on the jet skis, the kids along with Eve and Elena watching. But for some reason Eve and Elena had never seen their partners look more sexy. 

"Is it just me or is there something about those jet skis that are just ugh,"   
"Absolutely." 

They sat for a moment, both contemplating what it was about Kenny and Villanelle being on jet skis that got them both hot. 

"I think it's like seeing them on motorcycles except here they're wearing less clothes and we're in Italy."   
"Agreed. And there's champagne."   
"Can't forget about the champagne." 

Villanelle was already tired from hardcore relaxing and having fun but Eve wasn't finished with her just yet. After dinner and after they got the kids to bed, Eve had Villanelle sit on the bed while Eve slowly pulled the string from her bikini top, throwing it to Villanelle, telling her to get up and get rid of the bottoms. Villanelle rolled over, both of them trying to catch their breath. 

"We need to vacation more." 

Eve laughed, Villanelle turning her head and smiling. She rolled onto her side, running her fingers along Villanelles long, slim body. The lights from the mainland glimmered in the distance, Villanelle still laying there with her eyes closed, recovering from her orgasm. Eve took a hand up to Villanelles head, running her fingers through the honey blonde hair, Villanelle opening her eyes. 

"Thank you so much for all of this, it's perfect."   
"You and the children deserve everything." 

Eve smiled, lowering her head to kiss Villanelle. 

"I don't think I can go another round," 

Villanelle mumbled, her hands finding their way to Eves hair. 

"Oh thank god, me neither," 

Villanelle laughed at Eves comment of relief, pulling the covers over them as Eve settled into her usual spot which consisted of a leg thrown over Villanelle and her head on her shoulder/chest, arm protectively across her waist. Villanelle loved how clingy Eve was when she slept, she was too, yet a kid always found a way to wedge themselves in between them back home. But with all the playing the kids had done earlier, they slept in late, Elena and Kenny being able to wake up with no alarm clocks. Villanelle woke up early whether she liked it or not, Luka making sure of it. She changed him and fed him, putting him in the play pen she quietly moved into her and Eves bedroom, letting the sounds of Luka babbling to himself wake up Eve. Eve yawned, lifting her head to locate Luka, smiling at her boy, and then turning back to Villanelle who laid in bed on her phone, propped up by a few pillows. Villanelle put her phone on the nightstand, enjoying how naked Eve still was, Eve crawling on top of Villanelle and laying there. 

"Morning, Eve."   
"Morning." 

Eve just smiled, allowing Villanelle to run her hands all over her, getting goosebumps as Villanelle ran her fingers on her back. Their intimate moment was interrupted by funny noise that Luka made, crossed between a laugh and the word yeah, Eve laughing, her head falling to Villanelles shoulder. Eve always found it funny how verbal he could be. 

"Can you please give us a moment?" 

Villanelle said as she lifted her head to see Luka better, Luka erupting in giggles. 

"Thank you." 

Eve continued to laugh, Villanelle running her hands down to sit on top of Eves ass. 

"What's the plan for today?"   
"You and Elena are going to the mainland to visit a vineyard."   
"Mhmm?"   
"There's wine tasting and a spa."   
"You're the most perfect person alive,"   
"Tied between you and our children of course,"   
"Of course." 

Eve giggled and started placing small, soft kisses all over Villanelles face, one of Villanelles hands on Eves ass, the other rubbing her back. They were interrupted by Luka once more, Luka becoming fussy at the lack of attention he was getting. He sat in his play pen, starting to fuss, little arms raised, hands grabbing the air. Eve rolled off of Villanelle, walking over to the play pen and picking him up. She was still naked, turning around and feeling the warm Italian sun shine through the window and warm her back up. 

"Wait, stay there." 

Eve stopped, Villanelle reaching over and picking up her phone. 

"Go back to cooing at him." 

Eve did as she was told, Villanelle snapping a picture. 

"Excellent." 

Eve rolled her eyes, setting Luka on the bed and letting him crawl to Villanelle, Eve getting in behind him. Villanelle played peek a boo with him, Eve watching. 

"I love our life."   
"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!!
> 
> I also got a link to the house that I'm basing theirs off of, I'm gonna add it to the chapter where Villanelle buys it and also here ; )
> 
> https://www.zoopla.co.uk/for-sale/details/55199530?search_identifier=594b4ff2f68114beac318b9ee856fe26


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Villaneve family vacation in Italy. 
> 
> Featuring ~ drunk Eve and Elena!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> детка - baby
> 
> Thanks for all the support, I'm thinking of wrapping this up in the next chapter. But I do have some things in the works, so keep an eye out for that. Chapter One of Ugh! As If ! is out, it's a Clueless AU, and I also have two more works, one about to posted. 
> 
> But anyways, thanks for all the support, it means so much. 
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you guys so don't be shy!

The yacht docked, Eve and Elena getting a taxi to the vineyard, Kenny and Villanelle taking the kids for a little exploring. 

"Just close your eyes детка." 

Aleksandr slowly closed his eyes and opened his mouth, knowing that his mother would shove this food into his mouth one way or another. Villanelle was insistent on their children becoming cultured, making them eat foreign food, putting maps up in basement play room, quizzing them on the countries. She played a variety of music on the speakers whenever they watched her cook, and she tried her best to teach them about different traditions around the world. Eve loved to see this, Villanelle being so engaged in their children's learning, even being shocked sometimes at just how cultured Villanelle was. 

"You'll love this, I promise." 

She laid the piece of food onto his tongue, Aleksandr closing his mouth and chewing. Villanelle made a face that asked how is it, Aleksandr just shrugging his shoulders. 

"It's alright." 

Villanelle took it as a win, Aleksandr was definitely the pickiest eater out of their three children. Mila on the other hand consumed anything set in front of her, having to replace all the calories she would burn off while bouncing off the walls. Alek wasn't hyper, Eve and Villanelle at first thinking Mila would be the same, but then realizing she was a mini-Villanelle. So it was only natural that when they stepped off the dock that Villanelle kept Mila's hand trapped in hers, the little girl trying her best to not pull Villanelle like a dog. Aleksandr and Liam walked together, Kaylie sitting on Kenny's shoulders, Luka in the baby carrier on Villanelles front, a very hyper Mila dying to run off and explore all the pretty flowers and street stands she saw. They had finally found a cute place for lunch, the kids ordering pizza and pasta, Kenny and Villanelle ordering the seafood. They ordered starters, Villanelle making every child try them, claiming she was "developing their palates for international delicacies". Once everyone was refreshed, they walked around the town, Kenny taking cute pictures of the kids in front of murals. Eventually they found a garden near some shops that Villanelle was dying to go into, Kenny taking the kids to the gardens, Villanelle going shopping with Luka who was taking his afternoon nap against her chest. She picked up a few beautiful ceramic pieces for the home, hand made leather sandals for her, Eve and Elena, and a print from a local artist. She and Luke met up with Kenny and the kids, the kids being worn out. 

"Let's get gelato at the café by the meeting point." 

They all sat there, the kids devouring their gelato and dying for a nap, Kenny and Villanelle proud that not one kid was lost at any point during the day. They only had one tantrum, but then again Liam really banged himself hard into a lamp post when he wasn't looking where he was going. Eve and Elena soon met up with them, both coming out of the taxi tipsy. 

"Looks like they had fun." 

Kenny and Villanelle just laughed as Eve and Elena tried to pull open a door that was a push, both women giggling at Elena making a funny voice while trying to open the door. The kids didn't even notice, all too interested in their gelato. Kenny got up and opened the door, Elena praising him as their hero, putting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Eve slid into the booth next to Villanelle, Luka waving his arms at Eve. 

"Babyyyyy I missed you!" 

She took Lukas little hand and started putting little kisses on it. 

"His hands are so tiny." 

Villanelle laughed, bringing Eve back to Earth, Eve lifting her head back up to grab Villanelles lips with her own. Of course she got carried away because she was tipsy, Villanelle pulling back. Eve gave a small pout, before giving her a peck on the cheek, then redirecting her attention to the kids. The kids gave Eve and Elena a full run down on what they did with their day, talking about the amazing pizza they had and the pretty gardens they saw. 

"How was your day?" 

"Fantastic. The wine was sooooo good. We brought back some bottles!" 

Eve pecked her on the lips, then leaning onto her. 

"Baby?" 

"Hm?" 

"We're so hungry. We're starving." 

"Dinner is in order, yes?" 

Eves eyes lit up, Villanelle finding it hilarious. 

"You can order pasta, or the great seafood," 

Eve stared deep into Villanelles eyes, deeply focused, practically drooling at the mention of all those entrees. Villanelle just couldn't help herself, leaning to whisper in Eves ear, 

"They have amazing pizza детка." 

Eve nearly dropped dead at the mention of pizza, Villanelle knowing it was one of her favorite drunk foods. Eve looked over to Elena, both leaning towards the table to engage in their not so secret conversation. 

"She said we can get pizza!" 

"Really?!" 

The kids found their failure at whispering hilarious, Eve and Elena being dead-serious regarding the prospect of getting pizza. 

"I'll ask Kenny, you ask Villanelle and be sexyyyyy when you ask!" 

Eve and Elena giggled at Elena's dramatic pronunciation of the word sexy, both quickly going back to being serious and nodding in confirmation to each other. Eve leaned on Villanelle once more, letting Luka play with her fingers, using her free hand to twirl a lock of Villanelles blonde hair. 

"I love you so, so, much." 

"I love you too Eve, and you are very, very, tipsy." 

"Nuh uh! Anyways, can me and Elena please get pizza baby? Please? I'll even eat it off your-" 

"Okay Eve, yes, we can go get dinner." 

Villanelle quickly cut off Eve to preserve the children's innocence. 

"I'll make it up to you tonight, as a thank you for taking the bestest care of me." 

"Bestest is not a word but yes, I understand your point." 

Kenny and Villanelle gave each other a look, both finding it funny how their wives plotted to charm them into getting them pizza. The pack shuffled out the door, Kenny and Villanelle keeping ahold of Elena and Eve's hands, both Eve and Elena trying to reach behind Kenny to high five each other for some odd reason. They got to a waterfront restaurant, the kids being more than happy to have pizza and pasta as another meal for the day, all of them coloring together as they waited to order. Kenny went ahead and ordered for the kids as well as Eve and Elena, Villanelle ordering a ridiculously expensive meal for her and Kenny. 

"Kenny you need to have a taste of luxury, calm down." 

Eve scooted her chair as close to Villanelles as she could, resting her head on Villanelles shoulder, playing with Lukas little fingers as she watched the sunset behind the children who were busy coloring. 

"Are you glad we unofficially met in that bathroom?" 

"I can't imagine my life if we hadn't." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> детка - baby
> 
> Thanks for all the support, I'm thinking of wrapping this up in the next chapter. But I do have some things in the works, so keep an eye out for that. Chapter One of Ugh! As If ! is out, it's a Clueless AU, and I also have two more works, one about to posted. 
> 
> But anyways, thanks for all the support, it means so much. 
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you guys so don't be shy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We adding in a lil spice 😳 just smile and wave and look away people 
> 
> детка - baby
> 
> сын - son

It was a miracle they were in bed at this hour. Between chasing Luka around the house (he had hit the terrible two's and found it hilarious to run away from Villanelle and Eve especially when they were trying to get him dressed), Mila being hyper as ever, Aleksandr always having a playdate to attend, the housework, and actual work, it was rare for Eve and Villanelle to get to bed at a reasonable hour. They flopped onto the bed, Eve swearing that her joints had just made the worst cracking sound ever known to man, Villanelle praying that it'd be sunny tomorrow and the kids could burn off their energy at school on the playground. They laid there for a minute, just taking a breather, Eve finally getting up to go brush her teeth. Villanelle rolled over, looking at Eve complete her little night routine, recalling that it'd been a week since they had sex. She got up, stalking over to Eve, wrapping her arms around her tiny waist, nuzzling her nose into Eve's wild curls. She honestly was too tired for sex, but it'd been a week. A week was a week and they were not about to become a couple that hadn't had sex in over a week. Over Villanelles dead body would she let that happen. They had tried, but were always interrupted. The closest they had gotten to crazy, wild sex was a little over a month ago, Eve calling in and saying she'd be late to work, the kids at school and daycare. They planned for exhausting sex, with sex toys, loud noises, everything they saved for special occasions after having kids. They were just getting started when Villanelle's phone rang. Eve had told her to ignore it, but Villanelle had her mother senses going off. She quickly looked over, reaching over and finding out that the kid's school was calling. So, there she was, naked on top of Eve while wearing a strap on, the school nurse saying that Mila had broken her arm while playing at recess. 

"FUCK!" 

"What?! What's wrong?!" 

"Fuck! Shit!" 

She climbed off of Eve, scrambling to put clothes on and get the strap off. The school was taking Mila to the closest hospital, Villanelle saying they'd meet them there. She wasn't even processing what Eve had said, her only concern was getting to Mila and making sure her baby girl was ok. 

"Villanelle! What the fuck happened?!" 

"Get your clothes on! Mila broke her arm!" 

Eve scrambled off the bed, now ripping a shirt on over her head.

"WHAT?!" 

"I don't know! Come on!" 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

They ran to the car, Villanelle breaking multiple traffic laws while she drove them to the hospital near the school. 

They ran into the emergency room, quickly finding Mila. Villanelle attached herself to Mila's non-hurt side, brushing her hair back in an attempt to calm herself down rather than calm Mila down. Eve had a word with the school, sending them away, sitting in the chair next to the table they had Mila on, gently holding her little fingers that weren't covered by the cast. 

"Does that hurt baby, is that okay?" 

"No, I like that mama," 

"детка, what happened? Are you okay? Are you in pain? Oh my god baby,"

Mila wasn't even crying, but was freaked out by seeing her mother so panicked. Usually Villanelle was calm and collected, Eve being the one that would always worry. 

"I'm fine mummy, it's ok, it hurt at first but they gave me medicine." 

"It hurt? Oh my poor детка, what'd they give you? Of course you don't know, you're a child. Baby what happened?" 

"I was playing and I was on the swings and I got really, really high and then I jumped off like a bird and then when I got to the floor there was a big snap and my arm hurt really bad." 

"How high did you get?" 

"Super, super, super high! Like a bird!" 

Eve stepped in, knowing that Mila's daredevil antics were always being encouraged by Villanelle.

"Baby, we've told you not to do that, we know you're a little daredevil, but this is why you need to be careful," 

Mila looked down at her pink cast and nodded, Villanelle scooting in beside her and wrapping her arm around her. Mila leaned onto Villanelle, Villanelle kissing the top of her head. The doctor came in, showing them the x-rays and giving the timeline of how long the cast would be on and what pain medication she could take for the pain and how they should keep it elevated. They drove home, Eve sitting in the back making sure Mila kept her arm elevated, Villanelles heart rate finally beginning to calm down. Villanelle got Mila situated in the living room since Villanelle was more detail orientated and knew more about injuries, fluffing up pillows and putting on a movie for her.

"Do you want me to stay home tomorrow?" 

"No it's fine, I can handle this. She really is a monkey hmm?" 

"I told you we should've stopped the daredevil behavior when she was little." 

"She broke her arm, she could've done that just by falling off a chair." 

"Still, I worry about her jumping off of tables and god forbid she ever learns about skateboards,"

"About that....." 

"Are you kidding me?" 

"She saw one at the park and I said we'd think about getting her one for Christmas." 

"Baby, I think you both want a skateboard for Christmas," 

\----

Eve brushed her teeth, smiling when Villanelle came up behind her. She was tired but knew that Villanelle needed a steady supply of sex. She leaned back into Villanelle's front, Villanelle making a trail of kisses up her neck. She finished brushing her teeth, Villanelle dragging her back to bed. She laid down, Villanelle climbing on top and then hesitating. 

"Are you okay?" 

Villanelle let out the yawn she was fighting to keep back, Eve smiling. 

"I can take a raincheck," 

"No, no, I'm fine," 

She leaned back down over Eve, trying to recapture the vibe, but failing when she felt her body slowly start laying on top of Eves. 

"Baby?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Can I be honest?" 

"Yes." 

She tried to keep on tugging on Eve's earlobe, trying her best to lightly nip and then lick, instead feeling her jaw slow down. 

"I'm tired." 

Villanelle shot up. 

"You're tired?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry-" 

"I'm so tired!" 

Villanelle flopped back down onto Eve, Eve giggling. 

"I know its been a week, maybe a little over a week, but I think we're both really tired tonight," 

"I'm so, so, tired. Why did we have children? They suck all of the energy out of us." 

Eve laughed, placing her hands in Villanelle's blonde hair, running her fingers through it. 

"Mmm, they do, but they're cute." 

"They are." 

"Next time, don't feel that you have to fuck me just because it's been a week, if you're tired, you're tired." 

"Eve, we are not going to become the couple that doesn't have sex because of our kids. I promise." 

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying it's okay for you to be tired." 

Villanelle smiled, she loved Eve reassuring her about the little things. Eve knew every little thing that Villanelle cared about. She knew that Villanelle would get discouraged if her baking didn't turn out right, so it was best to put on a smile and say that her baking shouldn't be wasted on children who couldn't tell the difference between a pastry from a gas station versus one from a five star bakery. She knew not to comment on Villanelles lack of crying during sad movies or laughter at inappropriate parts because it'd make Villanelle feel alienated. She knew that Villanelle aspired to be perfect at everything. She knew that one thing Villanelle loved most about their kids was that they never thought she was weird or different, or saw her as some violent monster, they just saw her as mummy. The list went on and on. 

"I want to have fun with you, but they are so tiring Eve, truly." 

"I know, they get the hyper from you." 

"Maybe, but they get the curiosity from you. Always having to investigate something. And the great hair." 

Eve shifted so that Villanelles head was on her chest, Eve propping herself up with pillows behind her back. 

"We should go on a little weekend holiday, just the two of us, catch up on sleep and sex." 

"Sounds heavenly. No toddlers running around naked, no hyper daughters doing cartwheels in the basement, no extroverted popular sons to drive to a million playdates and birthday parties." 

"Luka gets the naked part from you. I think he's going to be hyper like Mila." 

"Does not! He is a free spirit. Maybe they're ADHD? Probably. My family has a whole arsenal of disorders for our children to choose from." 

"And it's okay if they are, it doesn't change anything," 

"What would we do if one of them turned out like me?" 

"We would love them just like we would if they were gay or if they liked the color blue more than the color red or if they preferred Italian food over Chinese food." 

Villanelle smiled, kissing the top of Eve's boob that was pushed up from Villanelle's position. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too. Now move your head, it's crushing my tit," 

\------

Eve was showering, Villanelle making sure school uniforms were on and lunches packed. She made sure every child had matching shoes on, corralling them to the kitchen table for breakfast. 

"I have a science project, here," 

Aleksandr handed the paper to a skeptical Villanelle. 

"Two days notice? I guess that's a new personal best for you сын." 

She stuck the paper onto the fridge, getting out the apple juice, pouring out three small cups. 

"Mila, your cereal isn't going anywhere and you don't need to attack it." 

Mila eased up on the cereal, chewing a little more gracefully. Villanelle leaned against the counter, tea in hand, coffee made for Eve who would be coming in at any second. 

"Milf," 

She handed Eve the travel coffee cup, Eve taking it and rolling her eyes at the nickname Villanelle was so fond of. 

"Very funny trophy wife." 

Villanelle nearly spit out her tea at that, shocked Eve would say such a scandalous thing. Eve walked across the kitchen, Villanelle grabbing her ass quick enough for the kids to not see. Eve yelped, the kids looking up. 

"What's wrong mama?" 

"Nothing! Coffee was too hot. You all have a great, amazing, fun day at school. I'm gonna pick up Luka and mummy is gonna take you to gymnastics and drop you off of at Jason's house after ok? Oh! And we're having grandma over for dinner," 

The kids weren't really listening, Eve going over the itinerary to help her remember. 

\----

Villanelle stood leaning against the little wall that separated the gymnastics floor from the rest of the building. She watched Mila bounce around, seeing her with that cute smile she got from Eve. One of the other dads from another age group came and stood next to Villanelle, Villanelle having to play nice since Mila could easily see her. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Are you new? There's usually not such good looking mothers here," 

"That's the best you can do? Pathetic." 

She only had a simple gold band with a little diamond, but didn't want to lose it so she took it off before going to the gym. She didn't have time to grab it when getting Mila and Aleksandr home from school and off to their extracurriculars. 

"I'm Chase. I like a feisty woman. A woman that speaks her mind." 

"Oh how bad it would be if I knocked your ass out right here in front of all the children. How tragic it would be if I knocked out one of your fake teeth." 

He backed off, walking away embarrassed. Little did Villanelle know that Eve had seen the entire interaction. Eve had felt a fury rise in her chest when he approached her, fury growing when Villanelle entertained him. She walked over to Villanelle, Luka's hand in hers, coming up behind her. 

"He seemed nice." 

"Eve! Shit you scared me. He was hitting on me and doing it terribly." 

"Why didn't you tell him to fuck off the second you had the chance?" 

Villanelle knew she had to tread very carefully. She knew that Eve would get jealous, but honestly, she was a little pissed Eve wasn't praising her for not making a scene. 

"I was trying to not make a scene in front of our daughter and her friends. Trust me, if no one was here I would've knocked him out cold." 

"Mhm. Okay." 

"Honest. I just don't want to be a crazy parent that Mila is embarrassed of." 

"Okay." 

"Eve are you serious? I wasn't making a scene, I was trying to do the normal thing and send him on his way without threatening him enough to cause a scene. You know that." 

Eve went and sat on the stands next to Aleksandr, Luka sitting next to her and reciting the letters and numbers he knew. Villanelle went and sat behind Eve, leaning down to whisper in her ear. 

"I like it when you are jealous." 

"I'm not." 

"Mhm. Okay." 

Villanelle sat up and watched Mila for a few minutes, Eve crossing her arms over her chest. Elena and Kaylie rushed in, Kaylie running to the group, Elena sitting in the row in front of them. 

"Traffic was insane." 

Elena noticed the tension between Eve and Villanelle. 

"Did I miss anything?" 

"Nope, nothing at all." 

Eve said with a sarcastic smile, Villanelle rolling her eyes. Elena texted Villanelle first. 

_what's up with you two?_

_she saw a loser flirting with me and is jealous_

_did u tell him to fuck off_

_not immediately cause i didn't want to cause a scene_

Elena looked up and watched Kaylie for a little, thinking of a way to remedy the situation. 

_go bang it out_

_really_

_yeah, Eve keeps on squeezing her legs together_

_there's nowhere to even fuck the car has the kids carseats and booster seats in the back_

_go do it in ours I moved her booster seat into the front seat so Carolyn could grab it when she picks up kaylie plus we're trading it in next week anyways_

_seriously_

_love is love : )_

_love wins :)_

_love who you want to love!!!!!_

_you're going to make me turn homophobic and i am a professional at eating out my wife_

Villanelle shifted in her seat, looking down at Eve and seeing that her legs were crossed and were squeezing together every now and again. She also noticed her crossed arms and intense focus on Mila. 

_can u watch the kiddos_

_you both are nasty......have fun!_

"Eve, I have a card you need to sign." 

Eve didn't have the strength to decline, getting up and following Villanelle out to the parking garage. They didn't even look at each other while walking to Elena's car, Villanelle opening the backseat door for Eve to get in. 

"Desperate enough to beg Elena to let us fuck in her car?" 

Villanelle didn't even respond, she knew Eve was in a mood and wanted it rough but needed it a little soft.

"You're just jealous." 

"I'm allowed to be jealous. I'm your _wife."_

"The other moms in there wish they were you. They wish they were as _sexy_ as you." 

"Yeah?" 

Villanelle pulled Eve onto her lap, thinking about how this was the best position in this tiny car. 

"You're _mine._ And you better never fucking forget that baby." 

Villanelle was a little taken aback at Eve's possessiveness, realizing that seeing a loser hit on her must have hit a nerve with the older woman. 

"I'm _yours_. All yours. I only want _you_." 

She shoved a hand down Eve's pants, Eve rocking back and forth on Villanelle's hand. 

"I get so wet when I see you Eve, so, so, wet. I'm so bored without you. All day I think about fucking you." 

Eve was close, clutching onto the head rest for dear life. 

"While you're at work, I touch myself while I look at pictures of you." 

"Yeah?" 

"Everyday I wake up next to you I think about how lucky I am to have you. To be _yours_." 

Eve threw her head back, feeling like she was about to pass out. 

"Did you really think anyone would ever satisfy me like you do Eve? No one can take my cock like you can. _No one_." 

She smacked Eve's ass, and it was over for Eve. Eve threw her head forward, leaning it on the side of Villanelles. Villanelle worked her down, removing her hand and moving her hands to sit on Eve's ass. Eve held onto her, slouching down to lay her head on her shoulder, shifting and pushing her ass into Villanelle's hands, Villanelle squeezing back and then rubbing little circles. 

"Thank you." 

Eve quietly said, slightly muffled by Villanelles shoulder and chest. Villanelle moved her hand to rub Eve's back slowly. 

"It's okay baby, I should have told him to fuck off the second he came up to me." 

"No, you did the right thing, I'm sorry I got jealous. I saw you not wearing your ring and talking to him and I think I just got really insecure." 

"I took it off for the gym, and you were the one walking in with _our child,_ you have me on lock." 

"I'm sorry I overreacted, I just get worried because I see all the other moms and they're all so much younger than me and-" 

"Eve. I have three children with you. _Three_. I think I have made it very clear that you are the only one for me, till the day I die. I have three amazing, beautiful children with the _love of my life_ , even after the life I had. I would never give that up, you'd have to kill me first." 

Eve smiled, sitting up and kissing Villanelle. She moved her hand to Villanelle's waistband, Villanelle stopping her. 

"I don't want to miss Mila, she's been working very hard on her bridge kick over since she missed time with her broken arm." 

They got out, Eve putting her hair up, Villanelle smoothing out any wrinkles in her clothes. They walked back into the building hand in hand, Elena noticing the wet spot on Eve's crotch. She quickly handed her a jacket, whispering to put it on around her waist, Eve being confused at first but then going red when she realized why Elena and Villanelle were snickering, Villanelle winking at her as she got into the row behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We adding in a lil spice 😳 just smile and wave and look away people 
> 
> детка - baby
> 
> сын - son


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle have a fight, but don't worry, they talk through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> детка - baby
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!! Thanks for all the support x

They were sort of in a fight. More like a cold war.

"Oh shit, not answering her calls?" 

"Nope. She knows what she did." 

"Eve, she hasn't really done anything." 

"She refuses to be helpful. I'm glad she puts the kids first, but sometimes I need her to put me first, you know?" 

"Your right, but she retired from all of this. She's like a shark. She's fine until she smells blood, and it's probably best that we keep blood away from her." 

"It's been so long though, I'm sure she could handle it. It's just one case. One tiny case that is driving me fucking crazy." 

Elena turned back to her desk, scrolling through the case documents again, Eve leaning back in her chair and rubbing her temple. 

"You know she started the attitude. All I asked was "hey, can you come look at this case and see if you can catch anything we can't?" And she refused. She put it off and then it escalated." 

"If she wants nothing to do with this case, she doesn't. You can't change that. Maybe her therapist told her to stay away from it because it was a trigger or something." 

Eve sat up, looking down at the tea in her mug. Elena was right. It wasn't fair for her to push something like this onto Villanelle, especially when she had worked so hard to put it behind her. 

"Don't beat yourself up babe, you get passionate about cases." 

Elena stood up, walking around the office that was deserted because of lunch. She went over to the giant wall Eve had covered with sticky notes, red ink, and crime scene photos. Eve scooted out from her desk, taking herself and her mug over to Elena, leaning against the desk. It was a gruesome kill, blood splattered everywhere, the autopsy reporting multiple broken bones, tons of blunt force trauma. It was a messy kill, most likely done by someone with little experience, someone that was thirsty for blood and was in a rage. But, the killer was clean, leaving no trace. Eve pulled out her phone, wanting to see if Villanelle had given up on calling and texting, a voicemail waiting to be listened to. 

\-----

Villanelle was freaking out. It was more anxious freaking out, but still. She had seen Eve's latest case when she vacuumed her office. Villanelle never snooped, not caring to see her old industry once she officially retired. All she did now was take care of the kids and the house, once or twice a year going on a stakeout with Carolyn that was always uneventful. She knew Eve's latest case was one of the more interesting ones, one that had gone unsolved for many years. She could always tell it was a hard case when Eve would lose track of time in her office, Villanelle knocking on the door and startling Eve when she dragged her out for dinner. She was home alone, vacuuming the office, earbuds in, focusing more on the lyrics than the rooms she was vacuuming. Eve had left the desk lamp on, Villanelle's eyes meeting with the giant crime scene photos that innocently sat on the desk. She stopped vacuuming, ripping her earbuds out, turning off the vacuum. No. It can't be. That was so long ago. She left no trace. It was done in Russia, nobody caring about old unsolved crimes there. She pulled out the desk chair, slowly lowering herself into it. She cautiously stuck out her hand, sliding the top photo away from the rest. It was her kill. One of her earliest ones. One where she was young and angry and thirsty for violence. It was a small job, nothing fancy, but the Twelve said they didn't mind if she unleashed her anger on that poor soul. She vividly remembers bashing his head against the concrete wall, teeth gritted, not stopping even after his brain started going everywhere. She remembers just pounding him, beating him with all the rage and anger she had quietly built up over the years. But worst of all, she remembers the feeling of pure happiness as she did it. She had a smile on her face, the warm blood on her hands feeling like heaven. Villanelle looked at all of the copies, reading the autopsy report, seeing how mangled she left his body. She felt numb. She sat there for about two hours. She never moved, staring at the documents, reliving that time in her life. A timer on her phone went off, Villanelle practically jumping out of the office chair in a fright. She grabbed the vacuum and turned off the desk lamp, slamming the office door shut. She got to the kitchen, taking deep breaths as she leaned against the counter. She needed to pull it together. She needed to get dressed, pick the children up from school, and get them started on homework. When she thought of the children she nearly threw up in the kitchen sink. She was a monster. A monster that was capable of _that_ and yet she had been trusted to be around three young children. She had completely torn apart a mans body, all out of anger and sick delight, and she was expected to go walk _children_ home? To a home where she was? To a confined space with a psychopath? 

She continued taking deep breaths, using the coping strategies her therapist and her had worked on for years. She could do this. She just had to make it until Eve came home and could take over. Oh, Eve. Eve, the beautiful woman that wanted a family with a _killer._ She wasn't just a killer. No killer can do that to a body, especially not at the age she was. She was a horror story. One of those documentaries so fucked up, they could never air it on television. She was no different from those serial killers Eve loved to read about. Well, she had a pretty face, but still. She was one of those killers so fucked up they put them in maximum security prisons made for war criminals out in the middle of the ocean. Those places existed in real life right? She got dressed, and went out the door, feeling like everyone that passed her on the pavement was staring at her. She was waiting for police sirens, waiting for special military forces to swarm her. She continued onto the school, avoiding any parents she knew. All she wanted was to pick up the children and get home. She needed Eve to get home and keep the children away from her. She thought to herself, 'stop, you're being ridiculous, you're hysterical, pull it together.' She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the school bell, kids flooding out of the doors. Mila was out first, bouncing down the steps, running over to Villanelle. She had a spelling test in her hands, a one-hundred plastered on the top of the paper. 

"Mummy! Mummy! Look! I had perfect spelling!" 

Villanelle put on a smile, Mila crashing into her legs and squeezing them. She felt her arms go around the little girl without knowing it, holding onto her a little too long. She squatted down, Mila trying to subtly pull away, Villanelle just kissing her forehead and continuing to hug, smelling in that strawberry scented shampoo she always bought for Mila, the kind specific for her curls. She squeezed her eyes closed, feeling them begin to sting, a sign that tears were about to form. 

"Mummy are you ok?" 

Villanelle let go, standing back up.

"Yeah, great, let me see this perfect spelling." 

Mila lifted the paper into the sky, Villanelle taking it into her hands. 

"Mhm...hmm.....I see......very good! Your handwriting is improving too детка." 

Mila gave a giant smile, Aleksandr waving bye to his friends and walking over to his family. 

"How was school?" 

"Good." 

"What did you learn?" 

They started walking home, Mila jumping over the cracks in the pavement. 

"We learned about the different types of energy." 

"Which are?" 

Aleksandr named them all, Villanelle saying 'that's my boy' when he finished, slinging her arm around his shoulder and placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

"My son, nearly as smart as I am, and growing up too fast." 

They walked into Luka's nursery, Villanelle signing him out. He came running over to her, Villanelle picking him up into her arms. She nearly had a fist fight with his stroller this morning so she decided to just carry him, refusing to use a kid leash on the busy London streets. If anything, Mila needed one more. She covered his face in little kisses, Luka erupting into a fit of giggles, the women at the front desk awing. They went home, Luka up on Villanelles shoulders, his little hands holding onto her forehead. She made a note to wash her forehead immediately since Luka had gotten spit all over them. 

\-----

Today had been one of those days where no child had extracurricular activities, Villanelle planning to take advantage of the sunshine and let them blow bubbles in the back garden after school. She was making herself an elaborate lunch, music blasting on a nearby speaker. When she sat down for lunch she kept the music on, holding her food in one hand, the other holding a book. She was never much of a reader, but she was willing to try everything to keep herself occupied. This was how she spent everyday since finding her case in Eve's office. Constant stimulation, constant distraction. Hell, she even masturbated more than once a day now. She never told Eve about the case, instead keeping her distance from the family, rushing through the children's bedtime, Eve not questioning since Villanelle would jump on her once they went to their bedroom. Every night this week they had sex. With multiple rounds. It got to the point where Eve would be falling asleep, Villanelle continuing without her, giving Eve light orgasms in her sleep. She didn't know what had gotten into Villanelle, but she didn't care. She had a suspicion that when she straightened her hair Villanelle had gone into shock, never seeing it straightened before. But then she began to notice how off Villanelle had been. Sure, the extra sex was great, but she began picking up on little things. Villanelle seemed spaced out at times, hyper at others. Eve could almost feel the anxious energy Villanelle was giving off, feeling tension in her body when they fucked even when they just laid together. Then, when she started asking Villanelle for help on this case, Villanelle became the busiest woman on Earth, brushing off Eve's request. Everything came to a boiling point when Eve tried to use sex to persuade her. Villanelle was taking a shower before bed, Eve coming in and joining her, leaving hot kisses everywhere. She asked Villanelle for help once again, Villanelle pulling back and looking her in the eye. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, eventually shaking her head and giving a quiet 'no' before storming out of the bathroom. Eve couldn't crack this case so no wasn't an answer. She needed to get it done and Villanelle was her last hope. She turned off the shower, marching after Villanelle and finding her in the walk-in closet, putting on peach colored satin pajamas.   
  


"Why won't you help me? You're always saying that you support me, but now I need support and you're unavailable?" 

"Eve, I'm not having this conversation right now, I am tired." 

"No, we're having this conversation whether you like it or not." 

"Really." 

"Really. Why won't you help me?" 

"I do not want to." 

Villanelle slipped the top over her head, squeezing past Eve to exit the closet. She started climbing into bed, Eve following her out to the bedroom still in a bath towel. 

"Why don't you want to? It'll take you two seconds to look at this and say if you notice anything or know anything about it-"

"Eve." 

Eve shut her mouth, Villanelle's tone at this moment being a rare occurrence. When she used this tone, Eve knew she wasn't going to win. But Eve being stubborn as ever, she went and threw on a big t-shirt, slipping in beside Villanelle. 

"If you love me you'll help me this once." 

"This once?! Eve are you joking? Do not use my love for you as leverage. My answer was no, move the fuck on." 

"Oh fuck you, you know this requires the bare minimum of effort and you can't be bothered! You can be so selfish." 

"Selfish like when I gave up everything to have this life with you?! Selfish when I got pregnant even though I had no desire to carry?! I must be so selfish when I am taking care of this fucking dream life that I have built for _you!_ You wanted all of this Eve! And I gave it to you! I didn't even want this! You think I want to have three children who choose to annoy me over you! Yes, Eve, I cannot be bothered to do the fucking bare minimum. All I do is fuck you and keep you happy!" 

"Do not bring them into this." 

Villanelle's eyes went wide at Eve's new tone. She hadn't even heard this type of tone in the Roman ruins.

"I will! And you know why?! Because all I do is go above and beyond for everyone! What do I get in return?! Nothing! I get a clothes spending limit and I don't get to buy my favorite champagne and I don't even get to answer 'no' for fucking once!" 

"Your life is so fucking horrible isn't it?! You have a family that _loves_ you! You, of all people!" 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" 

"You're selfish, you're happy to be everyone's hero but the second you get fed up you make everyone's life a living hell!" 

Villanelle didn't respond, instead grabbing her pillow and going down to sleep in the basement. Before she went down, she checked on the children, making sure they didn't hear any of that, kissing all of their foreheads and pulling their covers back up. She sealed herself into the basement, laying on the couch and crying into her pillow. Eve sat on the bed, stunned at what had happened. She immediately felt regret, wanting to go and find Villanelle and kiss it all better, but stood her ground. She wiped away the few tears that had escaped, getting up and checking on the kids, praying they had slept through that. 

\------

The next week was awkward, both refusing to make amends until the other apologized first. Villanelle only spent one night in the basement, sneaking back upstairs before the children awoke. She didn't even see Eve, Eve going in early to the office. They put on an act at dinner, the children suspecting that nothing was wrong. They got ready for bed in silence, Eve getting in and turning her back to Villanelle's side of the bed. Villanelle turned off the lights, getting in and not giving a single fuck when she grabbed her portion of covers that Eve had taken. Eve tugged back, Villanelle giving up since she knew Eve got cold. See? She wasn't selfish. They woke up in each others arms, both waking up to Mila storming in with her hair brush. They didn't acknowledge the position they got up in, Eve getting up to deal with Mila's hair crisis, Villanelle getting up to shower. Throughout the week Villanelle had tried to call for a truce, Eve not letting up. 

It was now Friday, and Villanelle was breaking. She grabbed her phone as she ate her sandwich, seeing her lock screen of Eve and their children. It was of a weekend morning when Luka was born, Aleksandr and Mila eating pancakes, Eve sitting with Luka in her arms giving him a bottle. They had mornings like that probably a million times. Villanelle broke. She burst into tears, putting her face in her hands to muffle her sobs. She didn't deserve any of this. She didn't deserve this wonderful life. She was a monster, being a serial killer and now resorting to using her own children as a pawn in a fight with her smart, gorgeous wife. She called Eve, it going to voicemail, Villanelle sobbing into the phone. 

"Eve! It was me! I'm the monster who did that to that man! I- I can't even admit it to your face. I enjoyed every minute of what I did to him. It felt nearly as good as seeing all of our children for the first time. I can't be around them. I'm a ticking time bomb. I was vacuuming your o-office and I-I saw the pictures. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I- I couldn't bring myself to say it. You should be scared to have me around our children. I don't even know w-why you had them with me in the first place, I'm a monster. I brought our children into our argument and I hate myself for that and I'll never forgive myself. I'm going to ask your mother to pick them up and watch them. I know that's selfish, but I shouldn't be around them. I love you." 

Eve's jaw dropped. She was grabbing her purse without thinking, shouting to Elena she was taking the rest of the day off and that she'll explain later. 

She rushed into the house, dropping her purse on the floor and shouting Villanelle's name. She went to their bedroom, throwing the door open and finding Villanelle sitting on their bed, her head in her hands, sobbing. She got up next to her, wrapping her arms around her, Villanelle trying to pull away. Eve kept her grip, using one hand to get Villanelles head up and into her chest. She could feel the blondes sobs through her body. She rocked her back and forth, hushing her and running her hand through her hair. She eventually got her reduced to sniffles and hiccups, Villanelle's spit and snot all over her blouse. 

"Oh god Eve-" 

"Hey, don't talk, just listen. You are the best person I know. You are an amazing mother and an amazing partner. I knew what I signed up for. I know about your past. And despite that darkness, I love you and will always love you. What you've done in the past, you've made up for in being an amazing mom. You take care of all of us, and we don't take you for granted. I'm sorry I called you selfish, when you're the glue that holds this family together. You will always have us here for you. Now, I do wish that you would've told me earlier, but I know that your PTSD and anxiety probably told you to not. I don't hold that against you. I'm sorry for pushing you so hard to help me, I'm sorry that I couldn't respect your decision. I want you to know that if anything like this happens again that I _want_ you to come to me so that we can work through it _together. "_

She didn't bring up how Villanelle used their children in their argument, she knew that it was another one of those things that was apart of Villanelle being unfiltered. The therapist even warned Eve that Villanelle might say something absolutely heartbreaking, and to take it with a grain of salt because when Villanelle feels emotions she could feel them intensely. Of course it hurt. It really fucking hurt. And Eve knew that it was something that would take time for her to forgive. But that was okay with Eve, as long as she and Villanelle got through this. 

"Don't say anything, just sit and think about what I just said ok?" 

She continued to gently rock Villanelle, her sniffles dying down. 

"I love you very much and I hope you will forgive what I said. I love our family and our life, and I never want to do anything to jeopardize it. I'm so sorry Eve." 

"I know. I think we both said somethings in the heat of the moment that we didn't mean." 

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Eve leaning down and whispering in Villanelle's ear. 

"Sometimes I get a little jealous how much the kids love you. Sometimes I worry that I'm not doing a good job." 

"What?! They are always asking me for you, they always want mama," 

"Mhmm.....still. You're the one that plays with them and cooks for them and takes them to all of their stuff. I didn't even know all of them use different shampoos. And I can't sit through the same Disney movie for the millionth time in one week."

"I do all of that because you're at work, pursuing a career you love and I'm more than happy to do that. And the shampoo bottles are very similar and they know to make sure you use the right bottle so you probably wouldn't have noticed anyway, I didn't want to overwhelm you with expensive shampoo. You know how I survive watching the same singing movie ten times a week?" 

"Hm?" 

"I just zone out and think of you. Sometimes, they lay on top of me and the weight makes me think of when we wake up and you have your head on my chest. And I comb through Mila's curls while she watches the movie and I think of how she looks just like you but acts like me." 

"Really? What else?" 

"When I ask Alek what he learned at school he always says this and that but then he says that he already knew all of it and it makes me think of how smart you are. My little detective wifey solving cases that no one else could and our son being too smart for his grade level. I love how you two go on little library dates alone because me, Mila, and Luka can't sit still in a library, or stay quiet. I love it when me and Mila get rowdy and you use your stern voice with us. I think it's cute and a little hot. I think it's funny when Luka gets annoyed with me or bored of me and starts saying 'mama' and eventually me and him go and find you. I love how you can always get the stroller to work while I contemplate throwing it off a great height. I saw my lock screen, you and our babies at breakfast, and I broke down." 

"Hm, that's something we can talk to the therapist about, it being a breaking point for you in this."

Villanelle finally sat up, sitting crossed legged across from Eve, taking Eve's hands and playing with her fingers. 

"I tried to distract myself from it. I tried to just manage it until it got better and it never did." 

"Yeah, this has definitely been a learning point for us huh?" 

Villanelle nodded, moving so that she was now laying on the bed. Eve moved and mirrored her, Villanelle outstretching her arms, inviting Eve into her favorite spot. Eve nestled into Villanelle, feeling Villanelle kiss the side of her head and slowly drag her nails up and down her back, careful to not snag her blouse. 

"Oh, don't feel bad about the hyper sex drive you had though," 

Villanelle pulled back a little, Eve peeking one eye open and smiling. 

"Eve, so naughty, me in distress and you use me for sex," 

"Oh shut up, you use me for sex too," 

"Hmm I do, I will not deny that. It had been some time since you fucked my face." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, the last time is when I got a leg cramp and chucked you off my face and onto the bed." 

"Oh yeah, I remember now, once again proving your love for drama." 

"Eve, I could not have performed at my usual level while my own body was attacking itself." 

"Hm. Sure." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> детка - baby
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!! Thanks for all the support x


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дети - babies
> 
> Sorry for making this chapter so long, I've been bored and got carried away. But anyways, the next chapter we're going to have a character death so get ready for all the feels. Thanks for all the support x

They all heard the front door open, Eve dropping her purse on the side table, hanging up her coat, scarf and hat. 

"Villanelle! Alek! Mila! I want all three of you on that couch this instant!" 

Villanelle hustled from the kitchen to the living room, Aleksandr following, Mila getting up from the living room floor. Eve was undoing the straps of her boots, Luka running from the living room squealing 'mama'. She picked him up, the only innocent member of her family, and covered him in kisses. 

"How was nursery baby?" 

"Good!" 

She put him on her hip, Luka grabbing a fistful of her sweater. They marched to the living room, Eve switching from her 'how was nursery baby' mama to 'you all are in big trouble' mother. Villanelle, Aleksandr, and Mila were all sat on the couch as Eve had asked, Villanelle whispering to them that they did nothing wrong. Eve stood in front of them, picking up one of Luka's toys from the coffee table, handing it to him, keeping him on her hip. 

"I got a phone call from the school today. Does anyone know why the school called me?" 

Mila was about to speak up, Villanelle quickly using her hand to close her daughters mouth. Villanelle looked back to Eve, putting a confused look on her face, trying to throw Eve off. She made sure to thicken her Russian accent, her number one strategy to get out of trouble, knowing that Eve had a soft spot for it and went weak at the knees at the sound of it. 

"No, Eve, why did the school call you? Did they get into trouble?" 

"The school said that Aleksandr and Mila were absent today, which is weird because I called you and you said that 'you just dropped the kids off at school and that you were now going to the gym'. And then I called you after you 'picked them up from school' and said that 'Aleksandr scored the winning goal in gym class today and that Mila was telling you all about pandas.' The school must have gotten something mixed up huh?" 

Aleksandr and Mila nodded when Eve looked to them, Villanelle keeping the confused look on her face. 

"That is weird, I will stop by the front office on Monday and clear this up-" 

"But another weird thing happened today," 

Luka had been gently tugging on Eve's opposite sleeve for sometime now, Eve looking down at him. 

"What is it baby?" 

"M'hungry." 

"Give me two seconds okay?" 

She looked back up at the guilty family members, shifting Luka to her other hip. He just nestled into her, watching his mother interrogate his siblings and mother. 

"I got a notification from the bank that five-thousand pounds was spent at the Burberry store on Regent Street, seven thousand pounds at a jewelry shop, one hundred pounds at sports direct, four-hundred pounds spent at a kids boutique in Covent Garden, thirty-eight pounds for lunch at Locale Southbank, and that three hot chocolates were bought at some café near Waterloo Station. And! I got an email from the London aquarium emailing to confirm a three-person time slot with our annual passes." 

She was out of breath from reciting the list, handing the little crumbled paper to Luka who was now inspecting it. Villanelle, Mila, and Aleksandr all sunk into the couch. 

"Well, that wasn't us, they were at school and I was....at the gym?" 

Eve set Luka down, Luka standing at the coffee table and stuffing his crayons back in their box. She put her hands on her hips, looking at Aleksandr. He was a mama's boy, Eve knowing that he could never and would never lie to her. 

"Alek? Can you confirm this?" 

Villanelle and Mila quickly looked to him, knowing that he was a terrible liar, especially when it came to Eve. He avoided eye contact, a few seconds passing, and then looked to Villanelle for help. 

"He can! He scored the winning goal in gym class today! Tell her," 

"Yeah, it was a good one." 

"Hmm, so you had gym class while it was thundering and lightning?" 

All of their eyes went wide, it had rained while they were in the aquarium, but they must not have heard the thunder. Little did they know that Eve just made it up to help speed along the interrogation process. Damn all those interrogation trainings. 

"Um....we played inside..." 

"But two weeks ago you said that when you have gym class inside you always play dodgeball or netball." 

Aleksandr didn't respond, Villanelle and Mila knowing that he was going to crack. 

"Um...well.....we didn't this time..." 

"Hm. Ok. Well, the bank says money was spent in Covent Garden, so Mila," 

She looked at Mila who was sitting with her hands under her thighs, shifting back and forth. 

"You can honestly tell me that you and mummy didn't hassle any street performers?" 

"What does hassle mean?" 

"You and mummy didn't mess with anyone, didn't try to trick anyone, didn't annoy any street performers?" 

When Eve listed the offences Mila and Villanelle had little smirks on their faces. 

"No." 

"So you didn't try to trip any dancers or pickpocket any tourists or piss off any magicians? " 

Shit. The smirk on their faces disappeared, they wouldn't be able to get out of this one by saying that _technically_ they didn't do any of that stuff. They couldn't help themselves, the magician wasn't the greatest and they easily revealed all of his tricks, tourists gasping, Mila grabbing the money out of the tip jar. Villanelle shot a look to Mila, encouraging her to stay quiet. Mila had a pretty good poker face so Eve did what she knew would make Mila sing. She stepped closer, squatting down and taking Mila's hands into her own, looking up at her with big eyes. Mila was an amazing liar, but Eve could get any of members of their little family to confess when she emphasized the 'sweet mother' act.

"Baby, did you and mummy do any of that stuff? I won't be mad, just be honest baby girl." 

Mila looked to Villanelle, Villanelle shoving a finger to her lips and then shaking her hand at her neck, trying her best to signal Mila to not confess. Mila looked back at her mother, her mothers big eyes, the words 'be honest baby girl' ringing in her head. 

"Fine! We annoyed the magicians! We didn't go to school, we went to the aquarium instead!" 

She quickly flung her hands over her mouth after she spit it out, Villanelle throwing her head back and putting a hand over her eyes. 

"And we got lunch and went shopping! I'm sorry mama! I didn't want to lie! Mum and Mila made me!" 

Villanelle was shaking her head now, her children were so weak, crumbling under Eve's pressure. Eve stood back up, picking up Luka. 

"No TV for a week, including the weekend and because you all lied to me, no dessert for three weeks." 

"WHAT?! That's barbaric! You can't do that baby! This is bullshit! You might as well send us to the gulag!" 

Villanelle was standing now, enraged at the thought of no dessert for three weeks. She knew that Eve would keep a record of all the sweets in the house, measuring exactly how much ice cream there was, taking any chocolate she find and hiding it. They all had a sweet tooth, Villanelle buying the expensive ice cream and chocolate instead of what was on sale. 

"Mum, please, I didn't want to lie! I'm sorry!" 

They all turned to Mila, who was sitting quietly. Usually Mila was the loudest protester when it came to punishments being announced. 

"And what do you have to say for yourself young lady?" 

Mila slowly looked at Villanelle and Aleksandr and then slowly turned to Eve. 

"I would do it again! I'm not even sorry!" 

She stuck her tongue out at Eve, leaning back into the couch and crossing her arms. Aleksandr gasped, Mila was naughty, but never this naughty. Even Eve was a little shocked. 

"That'll cost you your DS for a week, go get it." 

Mila hopped off the couch, stomping to her room, Villanelle having a serious talk with herself over her wife banning dessert for three weeks. Divorce was an option, she could get full custody of the kids and ensure that cruel punishments like this never happened again. What kind of person bans dessert? What the hell do we have left in this harsh world if we don't have dessert? Aleksandr was on the brink of tears, he hated lying to Eve and now wanted to cry over the thought of her being disappointed. 

Mila handed her the pink DS, Eve sending both kids to their rooms until dinner. 

"You, in the kitchen." 

Villanelle followed Eve and Luka, Eve going to stand at the peninsula, removing Luka from her hip and putting him on the counter in front of her. He played with his stuffed unicorn and Woody from Toy Story doll, oblivious that his mother was about to get lectured. Eve ran her hand up and down Luka's warm little back, staring Villanelle down. Villanelle got Luka a little bowl of cereal puffs to snack on, remembering him saying that he was hungry. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" 

"It was their last real week of school since next week they're just watching Christmas movies and cutting out snowflakes. I wanted to do something special, have a little mommy and me time." 

"So you thought, let's go out and spend thousands of pounds on a shopping spree and take them to the aquarium? You couldn't have picked them up early from school and taken them for lunch and a trip to the aquarium? Oh and I saw the receipt from Amazon, three hundred pounds on toys? Seriously V? We already got them Christmas stuff. They have more than enough toys." 

"They needed new clothes and I had to make sure they liked them and that they fit. We got everything done just in time to pick up Luka from nursery, we wouldn't have had time if I picked them up from school, even if I picked them up early." 

"Okay, but fifteen thousand pounds at Burberry and a jewelry shop? Come on." 

"I needed clothes, and the jewelry shop is a gift." 

"So you spent fifteen thousand for clothes and a gift? I'm working my ass off and we still don't have money for that." 

"Eve, we are so rich that we can afford it, you just choose to not use my old money." 

"Because that's blood money and we want to pay for the kids university plus I like knowing we have it for emergencies." 

"Fine, fine, then this will be one of the rare occasions that I spend a lot, and you can't argue with that since I've shown a lot of self restraint over the years in regards to spending." 

Fuck, she was right. Eve convinced her to sell some of her old designer clothes that she didn't wear often, telling her that all of the money she got from that could go towards buying the latest fashion. Villanelle was more than happy to do so, spending time in the giant closet she had built in the basement to hold her collection, weeding through clothes, deciding which pieces she could part with. She would always sell them online, dropping the kids off early at school and then spend the day shopping. She would take the car, filling the boot with bags, having the kids help her bring them in when they all got home from their busy days. She would give Eve a private fashion show, telling Eve with pure joy how she embarrassed the employee that thought they knew more than her when it came to designer. Saving up her money from selling clothes and then going on a shopping spree always left Villanelle in a fantastic mood, Villanelle coming home and suggesting they get pizza for dinner and watch that kids movie that she couldn't stand but the kids loved, and of course she and Eve would have the best sex that night. 

"Fine, but this is a one time thing ok? They need to be in school." 

"That's debatable." 

"How? Kids need to be in school, especially Mila, she told me the other day that humans can breathe underwater." 

"Shit, I will talk to her about that, she's just getting confused because of those damn mermaids. But Alek doesn't need to go to school, he's smarter than his entire class and those teachers at that school do not know anything." 

"How do you think he became so smart? He reads a lot and he pays attention in _class_ and listens to his _teachers_." 

"Those teachers do not know anything, he's smart because _we_ read to him so much as a baby and I read those books on making your baby smarter." 

Eve pinched the bridge of her nose. School was always a tough subject with Villanelle. She wasn't surprised because of the Anna situation, but it was still frustrating. Eve thought the little school uniforms were adorable while Villanelle said they were the same as prison uniforms. Eve got on with the teachers, smiling and shaking hands at Parent's Night, politely listening at parent-teacher conferences. Villanelle on the other hand would argue with the teachers, telling the kids to not do the homework and instead writing a little note and attaching it to the paper (which always stated that her child would not be doing this 'idiotic' homework given by an 'idiotic' teacher). Villanelle's distaste of school finally got Eve to the point where she banned Villanelle from stepping on school property. She always checked over the kids homework to make sure that they actually did it and that no answers were given by Villanelle that made jabs at the teachers. 

"You couldn't homeschool them for one day. You get frustrated just from helping them with their math homework." 

"Fine, I'll admit that I get frustrated with Mila because she is not the brightest with math." 

"See? They need to be going to school, not skipping to go on an expensive shopping spree." 

"Yes, I understand." 

Villanelle quietly said in defeat, moving to the peninsula and smoothing Luka's hair down. 

"Do you? This isn't the first time you guys have done this, last time it was taking them out of school to go to a rock climbing gym. And before that it was skipping to go to waterparks when the weather was warm plus you took Luka out of nursery for that." 

"First of all, that rock climbing gym was awesome. Second, the waterpark is special since there's only so many days of warm weather and Luka is two, all he is missing out on is playing with disgusting germ ridden demon children. And third, yes, I understand that you do not want our children and I to have fun." 

"You're a five year old." 

"So? I will act like a five year old if it means that I am the fun parent." 

"Is this what all of this is about? You being the fun parent? Grow up." 

"Don't be jealous. I make sure that you have plenty of fun with me too." 

"Why are you such a dick?" 

"Because you think it's cute." 

"I do not." 

"Mhm. Sure." 

"Please just reassure me that you know what you did was wrong and why it was wrong." 

"What I did was wrong, I will not do it again my darling Eve." 

"Seriously. They need to be in school. I don't care about your views on the 'tyranny that is the education system,' our kids need to be in school as much as possible." 

Villanelle could see that Eve was tired and wasn't having it. She knew that this was one of the subjects that really mattered to Eve.

"Yes, I understand." 

They sat there watching Luka play, Eve giving some time for her lecture to sink into Villanelle. 

"It is nice what you did though." 

Villanelle looked up at Eve, who kept her eyes looking down at Luka as she rubbed his back. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I would've died if one of my parents did that. They never let me skip school." 

"I took tons of pictures," 

Villanelle took her phone out of her back pocket, showing Eve a selfie, Villanelle in the middle of Alek and Mila while they were walking. They were doing goofy faces, all three of them holding up Burberry bags. She swiped through Villanelle's camera roll, seeing them at some shop posing with sunglasses that were apparently the new trend. 

"So you guys had fun?" 

"So much fun. Way better than being stuck at school." 

Eve rolled her eyes, pulling out a stool and sitting down. Villanelle started taking out stuff for dinner, getting the proper seasonings and sauces out.

"What's for dinner?"

"Korean barbeque." 

"Fuck, I've been craving that. I picked up cold and flu stuff at the pharmacy on the way home, the children's strength. And I called and booked an appointment for Mila." 

"I'm surprised they haven't caught anything yet. Did they still have that Thursday appointment?" 

"Yeah, we're in for 3:30."

It had started with Mila's teacher emailing Eve about Mila's behavior. She was 'jumpy and spaced out' in class, the teacher saying that Mila had trouble getting little tasks completed. She suggested Eve talk with the school guidance counselor. Eve agreed, the guidance counselor emailing that he 'strongly' felt that Mila had ADHD, advising Eve take Mila to the doctor and have the doctor see for themselves. Eve started noticing how Mila checked all the boxes for ADHD, Villanelle dismissing it and saying 'she's just hyper, and she can't complete the little tasks because they're boring, she'll grow out of it'. Eve was planning on giving it time, trying to see if some of the 'behavioral issues,' as Mila's teacher called it, resolved on their own. But when Mila started falling extremely behind in school, emails sent from the school that said she was in jeopardy of repeating the grade level (which Eve was still wondering how on earth that was possible since she was only 5), Eve decided to make the appointment. 

"Oh, and I picked up your Zoloft prescription." 

"Thanks. Did you pick up more lube?" 

"What? We need more?" 

"Yeah, I'm guessing you didn't grab any?" 

"No, why would I pick that up at our neighborhood chemist?" 

"That's where I pick it up?" 

For a second Eve thought she was joking. She looked Villanelle dead in the eye, Villanelle looking confused. She thought to herself, 'Eve is either mad or surprised, or both' but she didn't know exactly why. Sometimes she struggled with picking up little social cues, Eve being used to this by now.

"Oh my god. So the pharmacists we've been going to for _years_ that _know_ _us and our kids_ have seen our lube purchases?" 

"Yes?" 

Eve went red and practically hid behind Luka, putting her head up against his chest and stomach, Luka wrapping his little arms around her head and anchoring her hands into her hair. All the kids had an obsession with Eve's hair when they were little, grabbing her curly locks with their little chubby fingers, the action never failing to make Villanelle smile. Eve moved her head so that she had an eye peeking over his arm. 

"What? Where else was I supposed to buy it?" 

"I don't know, maybe a s-e-x shop? They've rung you up and scanned a bottle of lube that you then paid for. Jesus." 

"Eve, you don't need to spell out sex, Luka barely knows the alphabet and it's not like he can read." 

"V, we've been going there for _years_. Are you not the tiniest bit embarrassed? I ask them which allergy medicine is best for kids. They gave me advice on how to get Alek onto a sleep schedule when he was a baby. Mila asked them to sign her cast when we went to pick up her pain medication when she broke her arm." 

"And?" 

"I don't really want them to know about our sex life." 

"Plenty of people buy lube, you're overreacting. I _really_ don't think they care. It was either picking it up there or it was waiting for it to get shipped to the house, and we both know how impatient you get with ~special~ items like that. Or I would have had to go out of my way to a sex shop to buy one tiny thing and I probably would've walked out with more than just a bottle of lube." 

Eve felt around the counter space behind Luka with one of her arms, hoping to find something she could chuck at Villanelle for the 'special items' comment. She was such a little shit sometimes, discussing sex with Eve as if Eve was a virgin. Eve knew she wasn't going to win this one, Villanelle just didn't understand situations like this sometimes. It was actually one of the things she loved about Villanelle. She was so unapologetic, so authentic. She loved it when Mila got self conscious at the park, wanting to go play with the boys who were having a monkey bar competition instead of playing some princess game with the girls, Villanelle encouraging her to go play whatever with whoever she wanted, saying 'fuck what everyone else thinks. Who cares? They are not as a fabulous as you are, my darling'. 

"Please don't buy our lube there in the future, I'll stop at a random pharmacy where we don't know anyone and get it. Hell, we should probably just start buying it in bulk." 

"There we go! That is a _great_ idea! I've been telling you for years." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you sex addict." 

"If I am, then you are too. You're probably more addicted, considering last night. " 

Eve laughed, lifting her head out of Luka's embrace, Luka a little disappointed to have Eve's warm fluffy head out of his grasp but then brightening up when she replaced her head with his fluffy unicorn. Villanelle took out the pork, setting it beside the stove, smiling at her little sassy comment.

"Any chance I can see that necklace?" 

"What?! No! It is a _gift_ , Eve. You will see it on Christmas morning. You are just as bad as the children with their presents."

"Seven thousand pounds? I think I should see it." 

"Fine, but when we go to bed. You're lucky you are cute." 

\----

They tucked everyone into bed, Eve announcing that she was going to shorten the dessert ban to one week. When Eve tried to hug and kiss Mila goodnight, Mila dodged it, still pissed over the punishments. Eve shrugged her shoulders, getting up and closing the door when Mila stopped her. 

"Mama, wait, I want a hug," 

You could barely hear it, Mila quietly squeaking out the request. Eve smiled, going back over to Mila's bed and sitting on the edge, Mila's little arms shooting out from under the covers and wrapping around Eve's waist. 

"I'm sorry for being mean mama."   
  
  


"I don't like having to punish you guys, but what you guys did was wrong." 

"I know." 

She kissed the top of Mila's head, tucking her back in and closing the door. She went and took a shower, Villanelle changing into her pajamas and getting into bed. She came out, changing in the walk out closet and climbing in next to Villanelle. 

"Don't forget Elena's coming over with the kids tomorrow night." 

"Is it okay if I go out for drinks with Hugo? I haven't seen him in a while." 

"Yeah, you don't need to ask me though." 

"Just in case you wanted me to hang out with you guys, I know I am the life of the party." 

Eve laughed, quickly remembering the necklace.

"Can I see that necklace now?" 

Villanelle pulled the box out of her nightstand. It was a simple white box with a red ribbon on it. Eve opened it and saw the initials of all the kids and a V with a heart, the back of it saying 'We love you, Mama♡' all of it engraved on the small rectangle of white gold. There were little diamond studs outlining the rectangle, giving it a little sparkle. 

"I wanted it to be nice with the diamonds but sentimental with the engraving." 

Eve had tears in her eyes, looking over the initials and the engraving on the back. Eve was never one for expensive jewelry or fancy clothes, but this was something special. 

"I love it." 

"I thought you'd like it. I'm very confident that Luka was the last one so I thought now would be the time to get all the initials engraved." 

Eve laughed at that, remembering how Luka was once crying in the middle of the night and a sleep deprived Villanelle said that Luka would be the last crying infant she woke up for in the middle of the night. Villanelle scooted a little bit closer, wiping away Eve's tears. Eve was turning the necklace over and over, looking at both sides. 

"This means a lot to me. I never thought I'd have children, let alone with someone that I love as much as you." 

Villanelle smiled, taking the necklace out of Eve's hands and telling her to hold her hair up. She put the necklace on Eve, pulling Eve's hands down once she was done. Eve loved Villanelle so much and wanted to thank her in the best way possible. She kissed Villanelle and then whispered in her ear. 

"Go get yourself an ice-cream cone and I'll eat you out while you eat it." 

Villanelle was off the bed, running to the kitchen, returning with a small cone. She got her pajama pants off, getting into bed and slightly propping herself up so that she could eat the ice-cream and have a perfect view of Eve. Eve rolled her eyes when she got down and looked up to see Villanelle sitting with an ice-cream cone in one hand, the other hand up behind her head. She had the biggest smile on her face, eating ice-cream and patiently waiting for Eve to get started. 

She ended up crushing her cone when she was about to orgasm, quickly shoving it in her mouth to avoid it going onto the bed. Eve saw this, having to force herself to work Villanelle down from her high before falling over laughing. She climbed back up to Villanelle who was about to pass out from orgasming while simultaneously eating ice-cream, Villanelle having a look of pure bliss. Eve was still laughing, straddling Villanelle's waist and leaning down to lick up all the ice-cream that was all over her face. 

"That.....was incredible." 

"You should've seen yourself, crushing your cone and then shoving it into your mouth before you came all over mine." 

"I'm serious Eve, I want to do that more." 

"Are you ready for your other dessert?" 

Villanelle quirked an eyebrow at that, Eve pushing her so that she was laying down, getting up and sitting on Villanelle's face. 

\----

It was two days before Christmas. Everyone was at home, Villanelle and Eve doing Christmas activities with the kids. They found out that Villanelle couldn't ice skate, the kids laughing since she looked like a baby giraffe on ice, her long legs going in a split, her long arms holding onto the boards for dear life. Eve was with Luka off the ice, videotaping everything while hysterically laughing. Tonight, Villanelle was watching the season finale of her decorating show in the basement, set up on the big comfy couch with her popcorn, complete with a under-eye masks and wine. Eve was upstairs in her office, the door open in case one of the kids woke up, finishing up some paperwork. Villanelle was relaxed, seeing the pretty designs on the big screen, feet up, critiquing the designers. She turned her nose up at the backsplash one of the designers picked, rolling her eyes but keeping her attention on the TV because she was too invested at this point. She stopped for a second, seeing something in her peripheral. 

"Oh, hey Luka." 

Luka was standing there waving. She slowly stopped chewing her popcorn and looked back to her left. 

"LUKA?!" 

Luka started giggling, running over to Villanelle and climbing onto the couch. 

"What are you doing up little man?! How did you sneak past mama?! How did you escape your crib?!" 

She then heard more giggling, looking up and seeing Mila and Aleksandr's heads peeking around the corner. 

"You two! Come!" 

They ran over, hopping onto the couch, Mila grabbing some popcorn. 

"What is the meaning of this?! You little trouble makers sneaking out of bed and sneaking your little brother out of bed and then sneaking past mama! I have little ninjas for children." 

They giggled, Luka climbing onto Villanelle's lap, Aleksandr and Mila helping themselves to the popcorn. Villanelle puckered her lips, Luka crashing into her when he kissed her. She made a goofy 'mwah' sound, Luka mocking her. 

"You can watch this end of this but then it's straight back to bed okay?" 

They watched the rest of the show, Luka falling asleep on Villanelle, Villanelle rubbing his back and holding her tongue since the kids had started repeating the insults she would say to the TV and apparently it 'wasn't cute' or 'acceptable behavior'. 

"Okay, back to bed, let's go," 

"Can we scare mama?" 

Villanelle looked to Mila who had an evil grin on her face. 

"Absolutely." 

They quietly went up the stairs, Villanelle holding Luka who was fast asleep close to her chest. They tiptoed to Eve's office, Villanelle waking Luka up so they wouldn't scare him, slowly stepping in and yelling. Eve screamed, turning around and flinging a hand to her chest. 

"What the fuck! You scared the shit out of me!" 

They were all laughing, Eve returning to her normal breathing. 

"I have brought these bandits with me. They all snuck out of bed and came and stole my popcorn." 

"How'd you guys sneak past me?" 

"We crawled on the floor." 

Eve rolled her eyes, getting up and taking Luka from Villanelle. Luka didn't appreciate the loudness, a small frown forming on his face, dramatically dropping his head to Eve's chest, hoping that mama would either cuddle him or let him go back to bed. 

"Come on, you guys are hanging out with Stowtons tomorrow, you need your sleep." 

They begrudgingly went back to bed, Luka thankful to be returned to his favorite blanket and stuffed animal. Villanelle peeled off her under-eye masks while Eve brushed her teeth, Villanelle pecking Eve's cheek as she left the bathroom to go change, Eve quickly turning around and smacking her ass. They climbed into bed, Villanelle laying her head on Eve's chest. 

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." 

"Hm?" 

Villanelle had her eyes closed, listening to the beating of Eve's heart, loving how Eve was dragging her fingertips lightly on her upper arm. 

"I was thinking of getting the kids a dog." 

Villanelle's eye shot open, moving and sitting up. 

"What?" 

"Yeah, Alek's been asking and then he got Mila into it and I don't know, I think it'd be a good responsibility thing for them." 

"A dog?" 

"Yeah, and it could keep you company at home when we're at work and school." 

"A. Dog." 

"What? Do you hate dogs?" 

"Eve, I used to kill rabbits as a kid. The only dogs I have ever encountered are the strays with rabies and fleas." 

"A rabbit is not a dog, and you've come a long way from that. I think it'd be good to let the kids have something to take care of. I was never crazy about dogs but they've been begging and begging me to talk to you about it." 

"So we give them more chores, we get them a plant." 

"Something nice, something that will play with them and be cute." 

"I already exist Eve," 

"You know what I mean." 

Villanelle now sat her arms folded over her chest, a look of disapproval on her face. Eve knew she would have to pull out some tricks. She got onto Villanelle's lap, gently unfolding her arms and entangling their fingers. 

"Come on baby, just a little dog that's already trained." 

"Dogs smell and are annoying." 

"But this one won't be annoying, I'll let you come pick one out with me, it'll be really cute." 

"Why do we need another living thing in this house? I already take care of three kids and a wife, I don't need to add a dog into the mix. We do not need a dog that will shed and slobber and shit everywhere." 

"But the kids will take of it, that's the whole point, they only get the dog if they promise to take care of it. Please baby?" 

Eve did the puppy eyes and pout, Villanelle looking for one second before turning her head. 

"Eve, we do not need a dog." 

Eve scooted closer, getting Villanelle's face close to her chest. She took her t-shirt off, Villanelle not being able to stop herself from turning her head and staring at Eve's chest. Villanelle's hands were rubbing little circles on Eve's waist, trying her best to not cave in. 

"Please? It'll be cute and cuddly." 

"Our kids are already cute and cuddly." 

"And they need something to be responsible for." 

"No. No dog." 

"But baby, _I_ want a puppy," 

Eve titled Villanelle's chin up, showing off her pouty face. 

"I know what you are doing and I will not fall for it." 

Eve leaned down and started placing light little kisses all over her face. 

"Eve, having children was already a stretch for me and now you want to add in a dog? I used to kill rabbits, birds, and cats for fun." 

"And look at how much you love our kids, you think they're the cutest things in the world," 

"My children that you and I have birthed is different to a dog." 

"I know, but a dog will make _me_ and your _adorable children_ very happy." 

Eve reached and grabbed the framed picture of the kids off of Villanelle's nightstand. 

"See? Now imagine a little puppy sitting there next to them, all happy and wagging it's tail." 

Villanelle looked at the picture and sighed. 

"What breed?" 

Eve smiled, kissing her on the lips as a reward for having an open mind. 

"I was thinking of a Jack Russell Terrier or a Labrador Retriever or a Golden Retriever, they're all really good with kids." 

"You and I can go look and _MAYBE_ I will consider it." 

"I think you're going to see the puppies and your tough side is going to fall." 

"Will not." 

"Will too." 

"If I go and look at these dogs can we at least use all of the _special_ toys tomorrow night?" 

"Promise." 

\----

They dropped the kids off at Elena and Kenny's, Elena having a sugar cookie decorating station set up. They left after giving Elena specific directions to not give Mila any sugar, Elena reassuring them that she already knew this since Mila was the most hyper child alive. They drove out of London to a breeder in the countryside, Villanelle throwing her feet up on the dash and rolling her eyes every time Eve would say how great a dog for the kids would be. They parked in the dirt, walking over to the barn with the owners, Eve telling them which breeds they were thinking about. 

"Oh those are great breeds for children, you'll be paying a bit more for the Labrador and Golden Retrievers because they're so popular. The Jack Russell Terriers will be smaller than the others so if you just have a flat that might be better than a bigger dog. The Golden Retrievers are the standard for family dogs, they get along with kids, get along with others dogs. They do hate being alone so if you both work out of the home that could be an issue. They also shed quite a bit. The Labrador Retrievers are similar to the Golden Retrievers, great family dogs. They're a bit better when it comes to being alone." 

The owners opened up the barn doors, Villanelle instantly becoming annoyed at the sound of puppies yipping. 

"Some kids like having the bigger dogs, some like having the smaller dogs since they can fit in your lap more." 

Villanelle glared at all of the dogs they walked past, Eve awing at all of them. They got to the little play area, the owners saying they'd bring a Golden Retriever puppy that was five weeks old out first. They brought a little golden ball of fluff out, setting it down in front of Eve and Villanelle. Villanelle dropped to the floor, resting her chin on her hand, clearly not amused.

"Oh my god V! Look at it!" 

The puppy went to Eve first, Eve picking up some toys and beginning to play with it. The owners excused themselves since another family came in, Villanelle hoping they'd take the dog with them. 

"Isn't she the cutest? Look at her," 

Eve held the puppy in her arms, petting the dog's fluffy coat. She looked over to a bored Villanelle and shoved the puppy into her arms. 

"No! Take it back! I don't want it!" 

Eve persisted, Villanelle being forced to take the puppy. She held it out in front of her, the puppy giving an adorable yawn. She set the puppy on the ground, the puppy walking back to Villanelle and climbing onto her lap, deciding that this was the best place to take a nap. Villanelle looked down, confused, wondering why the puppy chose to hang out with her instead of Eve. 

"She loves you! Baby, we have to get her," 

The owners came back over after setting up the other family with a puppy to play with. 

"I see a puppy that's chosen her family! She's about five weeks and she was the smallest of the litter. She's actually the last, all of her brothers and sisters got snatched up pretty quick but nobody's wanted her I'm afraid." 

Bingo. Eve knew that they were without a doubt bringing this dog home now. Villanelle looked down at the puppy, Eve knowing that Villanelle was starting to feel protective. 

"What?! Nobody wanted her? Why?" 

"Not sure, I guess some families thought she was the odd one. She's the little black sheep of the litter, the little ugly duckling." 

Villanelle started petting the dog, seeing herself in this puppy. 

"We'll take her." 

"Wonderful! I'll go get the paperwork and will we be paying with card? Great. I'll grab the little card reader as well." 

The owners left them again, Villanelle picking up the dog. The puppy yawned at being woken up, giving a cute little squeak. 

"Thank you baby," 

"Hm. Whatever." 

"Do you want to name her?" 

"I don't know what to name her." 

"We can brainstorm in the car." 

They signed all the paper work and payed, Villanelle refusing to let Eve carry the puppy. 

"Eve, she is comfortable in my arms, we should not disturb her. If we disturb her she might kill us in our sleep." 

Eve smiled, knowing that the little puppy already held a special place in Villanelle's heart whether Villanelle liked it or not. They drove back to London, the puppy sleeping in Villanelle's arms after getting tired from looking out the window. 

"So do you wanna talk names?" 

"Sure." 

"I was thinking since she was the black sheep of the litter that maybe we could call her Oksana? I know you don't really like that name for yourself, but I was thinking since it's just a dog and since she's still a puppy that maybe we love her and take care of her like you should have been when you went by Oksana. I totally understand if you don't want to-"

"Yes." 

She glanced at Villanelle who was petting the puppy, deep in thought. 

"Yes, that would be fine." 

"Good, Oksana it is then. We can keep her in our room and then in the morning we can put her in the box and have the kids open it." 

"I will have to take a raincheck on my Christmas Eve tradition then." 

On Christmas Eve Villanelle liked being surprised to Eve sitting on the bed in lingerie with a Santa hat on. It was Villanelle's spin on Christmas Eve, mainly using it as an excuse to get Eve to dress up in a slutty Christmas themed outfit. 

"Yeah, but you'll get to snuggle with a little puppy tonight." 

"Can you be naked?" 

"Sure." 

\----

They stopped at a pet store and bought the essentials, Eve then dropping Villanelle off at home and giving her time to set up the puppy stuff. Eve got to Elena and Kenny's, watching the end of a Christmas movie with all of the kids, sneaking off to the kitchen with Elena to eat the sugar cookies. 

"We got it,"

"Oh my god! Do you have pictures? What breed?" 

"A golden retriever, look," 

She handed Elena her phone, showing the pictures of Villanelle with Oksana. The pictures started with Villanelle looking at the puppy in disgust, then neutral feelings and then eventually acceptance. 

"Was it already named?" 

"No, V and I decided on Oksana. The owners said she was the black sheep of the litter so I suggested Oksana." 

"Oh my god, Oksana is so adorable. I'm pissed though because now Kaylie and Liam are going to want a puppy." 

Eve laughed, Elena bringing their cups of tea to the table. 

"V loves her, at first she was all 'I don't want a dog' and then she was telling me to back off when I tried to carry her to the car." 

"I'm not surprised, careful with the dogs clothes though, keep an eye on the credit card." 

"Oh fuck, I will. You should have seen her at the pet store picking out toys and a collar." 

"She's so cute, the kids are going to love her." 

\---

Thankfully Oksana was quiet, the kids not suspecting a thing once they got home. They quickly tucked the kids into bed, going back to the bedroom to find Oksana on the bed chewing her chew toy, Villanelle cooing at her before going to take a shower. Eve played with Oksana, taking more pictures, Villanelle coming out of the shower and flopping onto the bed. Oksana climbed on top of her, licking all over Villanelle's face, Villanelle smiling. Eve wiped off her makeup and brushed her teeth, changing into pajamas. She heard Villanelle talking so she peeked around the corner and saw her reading a bedtime story to Oksana, Oksana being in a nest of blankets. Eve grabbed her phone off of the bathroom counter and took a picture, sending it to Elena. 

"Whatcha doing?" 

"She wanted a bedtime story." 

"She did?" 

"Yes, she went and scratched at the book and kept on looking up at me." 

"Sure." 

"I thought you said you'd come to bed naked?" 

Eve rolled her eyes, stripped, and climbed into bed. 

"I don't want a dog, we don't need a dog." 

Eve said in her best Russian accent, mocking Villanelle. 

"We still don't." 

"Mhm but you like her." 

"I don't like her, she is simply a source of warmth and I am cold. Plus blondes look out for blondes." 

"You're not even a natural blonde." 

Oksana was in between them, chewing on her toy, Villanelle and Eve laying on their sides, both watching her. Eve shifted the covers so that an entire boob was visible, wanting to see if Villanelle would notice. She didn't. 

"Oh my god, I've had my boob out for three minutes now and you still haven't noticed." 

"I'm making sure she doesn't choke on her toy or hurt her teeth." 

Eve rolled her eyes, scooting closer. Oksana rolled onto her back, Eve rubbing her stomach. Villanelle reached her arm over Oksana and started rubbing Eve's side. Eve took the hint, carefully moving so that she was straddling Villanelle's waist, scooting Oksana up towards the pillows. Villanelle reached up and fondled her breasts, thinking about how gorgeous her Eve was. Eve leaned down and started kissing her. She stopped straddling her waist, being too tired, opting to just lay on top of Villanelle. While they were kissing Oksana got bored of her toy, instead wedging herself between the two women. Villanelle pulled back, looking down at the intruder. Eve looked down as well, Oksana looking back at them. Villanelle felt Eve lower herself a centimeter, quickly pushing Eve off. 

"Eve! You are going to crush her!"

"I was not going to crush her." 

Villanelle now protectively held Oksana under her chin. 

"Poor baby, almost being crushed by mama," 

"And to think you were once an assassin." 

"Eve, I still have all of those skills, there's just nobody that would truly appreciate them." 

"So you put them off to the side for your mommy skills?" 

"Yes, gladly."

"Elena slipped Benadryl in the kid's dinners so they'll be knocked out till probably nine so we can get some sleep before getting all of the presents out." 

"Isn't that the allergy stuff that makes you drowsy?" 

"Yeah, they'll stay fast asleep. Oh and I'm going to pick up my mom around eight." 

"Mhm okay." 

"Did you catch any of that or are you and your new chick falling asleep?" 

"Mhm yeah, chicken is fine." 

Eve smiled, turning off the light and cuddling up to Villanelle, Oksana fast asleep on her chest.

\----

All of the presents were wrapped and placed under the tree. Eve picked up her mother, Eleanor, getting home and going to wake up the kids. They were sat at the tree in their matching Christmas pajamas (V insisted on the pajamas) kids ripping up wrapping paper, Villanelle bringing tea out to Eve and Eleanor. All the gifts were opened, leaving Oksana. 

"Oh! I forgot, Santa has one last present for all three of you!" 

Villanelle went to the bedroom and put a bow on Oksana's collar, putting her in the box and walking out to the living room. She handed the box to Eve, letting her hold it until she could get her phone out and start recording. She set the box down, Aleksandr and Mila taking the top off together. Both kids screamed, Oksana's head popping up. Eleanor was surprised, looking to Eve to make sure that this wasn't a spontaneous purchase by Villanelle. Luka was freaked out for a split second, but then Oksana licked his little fingers and he started smiling. The kids took Oksana out of the box and started playing with her.

"And Santa gave me this letter, read it outloud Alek," 

Villanelle spent all morning creating the letter, complete with Oksana's little 'certificates'. 

_Hello children of the Astankova-Park household. I have sent you my best puppy, Oksana, for you to all take care of. She loves to play and loves cuddles. Your mummies promised me that you three were more than able to take care of my dear Oksana, taking her out for walks and feeding her. Have fun and stay out of trouble, Santa._

Mila took out the little 'certificates' that had Oksana's paw print, birthday, zodiac sign, height, and weight. Eve looked at the 'certificates' after them, wondering how on earth Villanelle got a paw print off of Oksana. Villanelle really went above with letter, copy and pasting Santa's signature at the bottom of the letter, taking the time to make the north pole address look fancy and official. The kids played with Oksana, Eve and Villanelle sneaking off to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

"Where'd you get the paw print?" 

"You have that black ink pad in your office." 

She imagined Villanelle trying to get an active puppy to stay still enough to do the paw print, then remembering how there was height and weight, thinking about Villanelle holding the little fluffy puppy on the scale and using the tape measure for the height. All of which she didn't have to do but did anyways to make it extra special for their children. She smiled at the zodiac sign addition, knowing that Villanelle secretly liked to indulge in reading horoscopes every now and again. Eve tugged Villanelle around, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

"I love you so much. That letter was really cute." 

"Santa is good huh?" 

"Really good. You'll definitely be getting a reward tonight." 

"Mhm...my Christmas Eve present?" 

"That cute letter is worth two Christmas Eves." 

Villanelle picked Eve up right there, sitting her on the counter. They started making out, getting interrupted by Mila who was making gag noises. 

"What's up baby? We're enjoying our Christmas morning." 

"I'm _starving_." 

Villanelle rolled her eyes, she really was a mini-Villanelle. She grabbed her a yogurt out of the fridge and a spoon, shooing her out of the kitchen. 

"We should really get started on breakfast," 

"Two more minutes." 

Eve smiled, Villanelle moving to her neck. She held Villanelle's head there until she saw Luka run in. He just stood there, staring up at Eve, waiting to be addressed. Eve patted Villanelle's head, Villanelle looking up. She nodded to the other side of the kitchen, Villanelle sighing and turning around. 

"Who is it now?" 

Luka just waved, giggled and ran off. Villanelle turned back with an uncomfortable look on her face. 

"He always does that, it's weird." 

"It's not that weird, he'll grow out of it. He just needs lots of attention like his mama." 

Eve slapped Villanelle's ass at mama, Villanelle raising her eyebrows. 

"Somebody is extra perky this Christmas morning hmm?" 

"Come on, let's get breakfast started before you and Mila die of starvation."

\---

The kids were tired from their busy day of playing with toys and new puppy, Oksana falling asleep with Aleksandr. Villanelle sat on the end of the bed, her leg bouncing from excitement. She had on her best lingerie, starting to become impatient because of Eve taking forever to get her lingerie on. Eve finally came out of the walk-in closet, wearing red lingerie with a Santa hat. 

"I've been very naughty Santa." 

Eve wanted to try a different scenario this year, shaking her head at Villanelle's comment. 

"No, you're on Santa's nice list this year. You've been a very, very, good girl." 

Villanelle was confused, she always started her Christmas sex with the 'I've been a naughty girl' comment, Eve then using the flogger on her and saying what a naughty girl she was. 

"You've been a very good girl Villanelle and you deserve nice presents." 

Villanelle just went with it, being too distracted by Eve to protest the direction the night was going. 

"Tonight is all about how good you've been over the years. Stand up." 

Villanelle stood up, taking a step closer to Eve. Eve came forward, running her hands down Villanelle's front and then wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. She went to work on her neck, Villanelle smiling and tilting her head to give Eve better access. Eve took her time getting up to Villanelle's ear, Villanelle moving her head down so that Eve could tug on her earlobe. 

"You've been the best mother but you've also been the best partner. I know you've be dealing with PTSD and anxiety and you still make me feel like the most special woman in the world." 

"Hm. I try." 

"I know, and that's why you're on my nice list. You always try your best even when you don't want to or can't." 

"I never want to. I only do it for you and the дети." 

"Mhm. And you protect us all, you make us all feel so safe. Whenever they have nightmares they always want you because they feel so safe in your strong arms." 

"This feels more like my birthday sex speech you give." 

Eve swatted her on the arm. 

"I'm just trying to be as sentimental as that necklace you got me, you dick." 

Villanelle smiled at that and unexpectedly flipped Eve into her arms, carrying her to the bed bridal style.

"Sentimental makes me awkward and uncomfortable. If you want to continue your speech at least let me get started on my present." 

She gently laid Eve down, crawling on top of her, and began her marathon of kissing Eve's body. 

"I am going to continue my speech, thank you very much. I know that seeing your old case really freaked you out and I feel bad for not being there for you earlier." 

"I did not want you to be there earlier, I thought I could handle it myself. I eventually let you in and it helped." 

"Hm okay. But still, you're so good at taking care of all of us and I want to make sure you're taken care of too." 

"Trust me, you take care of my needs very well Eve." 

"Non-sexual needs-Oh! V!" 

Villanelle had pulled Eve's lingerie so that a boob popped out, Villanelle going to town. Eve kept a hand on the Villanelle's head, trying her best to focus on what she was saying. 

"I know that we had some fights this year and I want to make sure you know that I didn't mean anything I said and that I'm grateful for you." 

"Eve, I know all of this already," 

"I know, I know, I just got really worried about you this year." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

Villanelle propped herself up on her arm. 

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm happy." 

"Yeah, but sometimes it's nice to be taken care of. I think I've just be sitting on everything you said in our last fight and I don't know, I guess it kind of worried me." 

"How?" 

"It just kind of sounded like...I don't know, maybe you had some regrets? Maybe you were overwhelmed by the kids and me-" 

"Eve." 

She looked up, Villanelle finding her hand and taking it. 

"I don't regret anything about this part of my life. Yes, I can get a little overwhelmed, but that's very common with my mental health stuff. I wouldn't trade you and the kids for anything, you know that, yes?" 

"Yeah, it's just, the therapist said that since you can be...unfiltered...that sometimes what you say is really how you feel and I know that this lifestyle can be a little difficult and I just want to make sure if you need anything that I'm here for you." 

Villanelle fell onto her back, looking up at the ceiling, watching the ceiling fan turn. She bought and installed that ceiling fan wanting to make the room as cold as possible so that Eve would always have to cuddle up to her for warmth. She realized that Eve would worry, she always did, and that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Eve was keeping an eye on her to make sure she was ok after her PTSD episode. That's one of the reasons why she fell in love with Eve, she always cared, sometimes a little too passionately, but she still cared. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you tonight, I've just been worried about you that's all." 

"No. I'd rather have you care and worry than not." 

Eve scooted so that she was up against Villanelle, tracing the lace patterns with her fingers. 

"I'm sorry for screwing up tonight. I know you love Christmas sex." 

"You did not screw it up. Can we go have a bath?" 

"Sure, are you ok? I know I killed the vibe." 

"Eve, we can use a vibe in the bath, it's ok. But seriously, I'm fine, I'm happy that I have someone who cares and loves me enough to help me with my PTSD episodes. Oh, and cares enough to make sure I am ok and not overwhelmed." 

"Good. You look so pretty in this lingerie though." 

"Fuck it, let's wear it in the bath." 

"Vibrators _and_ wearing lingerie in the bath? Damn, I married a daredevil." 

Villanelle dragged Eve to the bathroom, grabbing towels and turning on the water. Eve decided to take her lingerie off, not wanting to have to go throw wet lingerie into the washing machine, Eve slowly dragging off Villanelles and making a little show of it.

"Aren't you glad I remodeled the bathroom? Now we have this gigantic tub big enough to fit all five of us." 

"Except we're never going to take a bath all together. But yes, I love our remodeled bathroom." 

That was Villanelle's main hobby now: home renovation. She started with configuring the basement to give herself a giant closet to store her clothes that she didn't wear everyday. Then, it was the kitchen, replacing the countertops and getting a new sink faucet. She eventually moved onto remodeling the bathrooms, and she always got excited when one of the kids hinted at wanting new wallpaper. She was extremely hands on, knowing a contractor that put up with her need for control, Villanelle supervising 99% of all the work that was done. Her contractor also liked the challenges Villanelle gave, the contractor having to get creative with storage solutions, bringing Villanelle the latest trends and innovations. He even taught her how to do some stuff, Eve coming home to find Villanelle tiling the shower herself. She was in a tight white t-shirt and daisy dukes, a cute bandana to keep her hair out of her face. Eve noticed that she not only looked smoking hot doing renovation work but also that she wasn't half bad at it. Eve thought it was funny how she'd be relaxing on the couch on the weekend and she'd see Villanelle slowly walking around the house, inspecting everything, making little 'hmm' sounds and scribbling stuff down on her little notepad that fit into her back pocket. Sometimes Luka would follow her, pretending to be inspecting as well, Luka also holding a little notepad that he would scribble on whenever Villanelle wrote on hers. Eve died of laughter when she looked at what they were writing one time, Villanelle writing down measurements and Luka having drawn Villanelle in stick figure form with a giant sun behind her and a pencil in her hand if you looked hard enough. It wasn't uncommon to find Villanelle and the kids at B&Q on the weekends, Eve having Aleksandr take the credit card and hold onto it until he called and confirmed everything Villanelle wanted to purchase. 

They got into the bath, Villanelle grabbing their waterproof sex toys, Eve throwing her curls up into a bun. 

"Come here." 

Eve was sat opposite to Villanelle, Villanelle making the comment and holding her arms out. Eve scooted around, careful to not get any of the water out of the tub, leaning back into Villanelle's front. Villanelle wrapped her arms down and around Eve's front, settling her hands on Eve's pelvis. Eve relaxed at the touch, leaning back further into Villanelle, rolling her head to the side onto Villanelle's shoulder. Villanelle kissed Eve's neck, slowly making her way up to her earlobe which she then lightly tugged on. 

"Did you have a good Christmas?" 

Eve smiled, turning her head up enough for Villanelle to look down and kiss her. 

"Was that a yes?" 

"Mhm. I had really, really, great Christmas." 

Villanelle nodded, leaning back a little. 

"I will have to train that little fluffy idiot." 

"Just take it to a doggy daycare place. They'll train her for us plus she'll get to play with other dogs." 

"No, I will train her, I don't trust some twenty year old to train the dog that will be in our beautiful house with our beautiful and expensive furniture." 

Eve rolled her eyes and put her hands under the warm water, finding Villanelle's hands sitting on her waist. She laid her arms over hers, sinking lower into the bath. They sat like that for a few minutes, Villanelle eventually becoming restless and scooting Eve back up so she could continue her assault on Eve's neck. She sucked on Eve's pulse point, Eve letting out a small, soft moan. Villanelle slipped her hands further down Eve, swiping a finger and finding Eve more than ready. She slipped one hand out of the water and grabbed the vibrator off the counter, keeping her other hand in Eve, making sure she stayed wet. Eve closed her eyes, putting more weight onto Villanelle's front, her feet up against the sides of the tub to help keep her in place. Villanelle got the vibrator into her, turning it on and then removing one hand to place on Eve's boob. Eve eventually came, Villanelle moving the hand that was on Eve's boob to Eve's waist, wrapping her arm around to help keep her up. Eve was thankful for that, her legs turning to jelly and no longer supporting herself. Once Eve recovered, they switched places. Villanelle always felt a little ridiculous in this position they often found themselves in. Her body was so long and Eve's so short, and she always worried about crushing Eve. Eve felt her holding herself up, Eve gently trying to get her to scoot back and let go. Villanelle resisted, Eve getting fed up and pulling her back not so gently. A little water splashed out, Villanelle's eyes going wide. Eve saw this as an opportunity to be dominant, her wet hand coming up and moving Villanelle's hair to the side. 

"Let go, baby." 

Villanelle slowly leaned back against Eve, Eve putting her arm around Villanelle's upper chest like a belt, pulling her back. Villanelle let go, letting Eve's boobs really press into her back. 

"There you go baby, let me make you feel good ok?" 

Villanelle gave a small nod, gasping when Eve's hand were quickly underwater and already swiping her lips. Eve used her pelvis to shift Villanelle's lower half forward, Villanelle sinking down just enough for Eve's mouth to be level with Villanelle's temple. Eve pressed a kiss to her temple, assuming the same position Villanelle was in when they were in opposite places. She pinched Villanelle's nipple, knowing how sensitive she was, Villanelle biting back a moan. 

"Let me hear you, pretty girl." 

Villanelle's knees nearly gave out then, her hands grabbing the edges of the tub for support.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дети - babies
> 
> Sorry for making this chapter so long, I've been bored and got carried away. But anyways, the next chapter we're going to have a character death so get ready for all the feels. Thanks for all the support x


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you guys thought of this chapter!! Oh and I'm about to drop a major bombshell that will definitely test this little family so get ready for that! Thanks for the support! x 
> 
> Translations
> 
> 떡볶이 - Tteokbokki   
> 뭐하는거야 - What are you doing  
> 움직임 - Move  
> 어린이 - Children

_**June** _

Luka was officially 3, Mila had survived Year 1, and Aleksandr had scored the most goals on his football team. Oksana had grown a significant amount, turning 6 months old, graduating Villanelle's Puppy Academy where she was house trained and taught some basic commands. Villanelle took the children to every kid-friendly activity in London twice, as well as what felt like every single park in London. Eve was pretty much working from home, really only having to go in for meetings once a week. Villanelle was thankful for that, being able to go to the gym and escape the kids for a little bit. Eve was essentially phasing out of the office and into full-time work from home, hoping that in a few years she could retire. 

This morning, Eve slept in and Villanelle woke up early. Villanelle got the kids situated, slipping out the door to go to the gym and pick up some groceries as Eve slept. She made the kids promise her that they weren't going to wake up Mama if they were bored and said to not wake her up for anything that could wait until she woke up or until Villanelle got home. They promised, Alek, Mila, and Luka chilling in the basement. For the most part, Alek and Mila sat at the coffee table building Legos, Oksana lying at their feet, Luka watching his cartoon with the singing characters that annoyed the shit out of Villanelle. But Luka eventually got sleepy and decided that the nice big sectional covered with blankets and pillows in the basement wasn't going to cut it. He slipped/climbed down the couch, quietly going upstairs without Aleksandr or Mila noticing. He was definitely the sneakiest of the three. He found Mama's door open, seeing Mama still in bed. Perfect, just the person he was looking for. He went in, peeking at the end of the bed. Eve had heard the soft patter of his footsteps, Eve staying still but opening her eyes, waiting for little Luka to pop up. She was laying in a position that had her slightly diagonal so she easily saw Luka peeking at the end of the bed. 

"Hi baby." 

He smiled, climbing onto the bed and letting out a yawn. Eve smiled, he loved to sleep almost as much as she did. He cuddled up next to her, tucking his head in between her arm and her chest. He grabbed at the piece of shirt over her stomach, bunching it up in his hands, exposing Eve's stomach a little. Eve draped her arm over him, her fingers doing that rubbing pattern that he loved on his back. He was out in minutes, Eve feeling a little bit of drool seep through her thin t-shirt. 

Mila and Alek realized Luka wasn't in the basement, thinking he must've gone upstairs. They didn't really care, shrugging their shoulders and going back to their toys and books. Mila got tired, leaving Alek and Oksana by themselves. She went upstairs and saw that Mama's door was wide open. That must've been where Luka went. She went and climbed into bed, Eve waking up enough to realize that Mila was joining her and Luka for a morning snuggle. Mila laid her head on Villanelle's pillow, Eve's arm that was under her head and extended reaching enough to run her fingers through Mila's hair. Mila pushed her head against Eve's hand, scooting closer. She pulled the covers up closer, hoping that Mama wouldn't stop running her fingers though her hair, even after she fell asleep. Alek was the last to fall, going upstairs and fighting back a yawn. He practically slept walk into the bedroom, climbing in behind Eve. He stuck his body up against Eve's, his knees bending and tucking themselves in the backs of Eve's bent knees. Oksana had followed Aleksandr, jumping into bed and settling at Mila's feet. They all fell asleep, Eve knowing that Villanelle would pissed if she found them since Villanelle was jealous over Eve being the morning snuggles parent.

She was more of the night snuggles parent, the parent the kids would go to if they had a bad dream, but the kids would always migrate to Eve in the morning. Villanelle was hoping that it was just Aleksandr who preferred Eve for morning snuggles, but when Mila was little, one day she went to Villanelle for a morning snuggle but then turned and saw how comfy Mama looked and wriggled herself out of Villanelle's arms and into Eves. Villanelle always said to herself that they spent nine months inside Eve and to not get too jealous, Luka coming along and Villanelle waiting for what those nine months entitled her to. But of course, Luka went straight to Eve, crawling across the bed and curling up into her. Needless to say, Villanelle was jealous but always felt better when they had a bad dream and refused to cuddle with Eve since they only wanted her. 

Eve eventually woke up and needed to pee, quickly realizing that she was trapped in her bed. She had one kid on her right, two on her left. She was beginning to accept the fact that she was going to piss in her bed, Alek rescuing her when he woke up to pee. She pried herself from Luka's hold, replacing the parts of her that he snuggled up to with a pillow. Aleksandr didn't return to bed, instead going to change out of his pajamas. Eve flushed the toilet, hearing a little 'hmph' sound. She washed her hands and saw Mila walking out of the bedroom after being woken up, Oksana following her. Luka was the only one left, Eve sitting on the bed and unplugging her phone. She took a quick picture of his drooling face, and then slowly woke him up since it was after noon.

Villanelle came home, tired and sweaty. Eve was in the kitchen with her coffee, Villanelle coming over and trying to kiss her. 

"Shower." 

Villanelle pouted, batting her eyelashes. Eve rolled her eyes, making sure Villanelle was at least half an arms distance away before quickly pecking her on the lips. 

"I think you have seen me worse, I don't know why a little sweat grosses you out." 

"It just does. I love you, but sweat just doesn't do it for me." 

"Mhm. What about blood?" 

Eve went to slap her arm but stopped herself, especially since she could visibly see the sweat on Villanelle's arm. 

"Very funny." 

\---

Eve was sitting on the couch with her laptop, sending off a quick email when the bell rang. Luka looked up but went back to his toys. She got up, opening the door and finding Carolyn. She only ever saw her if she was playing the grandma role now, but the Carolyn before her looked cold and serious like she used to. She retired, Carolyn spending time traveling (meeting up with lovers during these travels) and spent some time with her grandchildren every now and again. She was still professional, but looked less tense in retirement. But right now, she looked like she did years ago. 

"Carolyn?" 

"Eve, is Oksana in?" 

"Um, yeah, come in." 

The dog Oksana came running to the door, stopping at Carolyn and sitting, tongue out, tail wagging. 

"Well trained I see." 

"Villanelle trained her." 

Carolyn nodded and gave a single pat on Oksana's head, Oksana being slightly confused. Usually everyone loved her and covered her in pets and kisses but this lady didn't care. Oksana turned around and went back to Aleksandr and Villanelle who were playing in his room. Eve escorted Carolyn to the living room, picking Luka's blanket up off the couch and putting Mila's purple football into a nearby toy basket. Carolyn just remained standing, she was a very direct person that didn't care for awkward formalities like sitting on the couch and having tea. 

"V! Come here!" 

Aleksandr came running out instead, a blue lightsaber in his hands. He was laughing, running into the living room but immediately stopping since Kaylie and Liam's grandma was standing there. Villanelle had come running after him, with a red lightsaber and a darth vadar mask on. She ran into the living room, shouting Alek's name, but then stopping when she saw Carolyn. Eve dropped her head to her hand, her elbow resting against the arm that was over her chest. Villanelle took the mask off, holding the mask and the lightsaber behind her back. Aleksandr turned on his heels, making the executive decision to go get a snack and escape the awkwardness. Luka had gotten up and walked over to his brother, Alek taking his hand and taking him with him. Villanelle smoothed down her hair, Carolyn raising one eyebrow as a way to ask 'are you done?'. Carolyn cleared her throat, Eve subtly taking the toys in Villanelle's hands and placing them on the couch so they wouldn't get in the way of this standoff. 

"Konstantin is here." 

"He's still alive?" 

Villanelle said with an chuckle, Carolyn taking a deep breath and trying to not get annoyed. 

"He's requested to see you." 

"Why? He can come and see me himself. Is he so lazy he sends his....friends with benefits to run his errands?" 

Carolyn swallowed hard, her eyes becoming colder. 

"Oksana, it'd be wise to watch your tongue." 

Villanelle shifted her weight on her feet, looking down for a second and looking back up. She had her hands on her hips now. How rude it was for someone to come and interrupt her family time while she was retired. 

"He's in the hospital. His heart could give out at any minute and he's requested to see you one last time." 

Eve felt sorry for Carolyn, she was so strong but right now the strong, professional, no-nonsense woman was barely holding it together under the tough façade. Eve looked at Villanelle, her face blank yet confused. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You knew he had health issues, it's finally caught up to him." 

"How is he not already dead?" 

"He had a couple operations, but his heart is failing and has been for a while. The doctors are surprised he's made it this long." 

Eyebrows knit, Villanelle clenched her jaw. 

"We were discussing things and he asked about you. Irina is not in his life and he never remarried. I believe he intended to have you be the sole beneficiary in his will. I informed him that you were still in London with Eve and he requested to see you." 

Villanelle stayed silent, absorbing every word Carolyn spoke. Eve noticed her eyes had become dark and cold, the same look she had when she killed. It was as if she was blocking everything out and focusing at the issue at hand, focusing on holding herself together and surviving this unfortunate event. Eve wanted to hold her, wanted to hold her hand and tell her it was going to be okay but it wasn't, it wasn't going to be okay. 

"Which hospital?" 

  
"St. Thomas'. I'm going there now if you wish to join." 

Villanelle nodded, turning around and going to her closet. She changed, Carolyn looking around the living room as she waited. Mila came out of her room, skipping over to Carolyn. 

"Hello!" 

"Hello darling, how are you?" 

"Good! What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to pick up Oksana." 

"Why?" 

"Because she needs to visit someone in the hospital." 

"She's a dog silly! She’s not allowed in hospitals,” 

Eve intervened, Carolyn looking at the little girl confused. 

"We named the dog Oksana." 

"Oh. I see. I am taking your mother to visit someone." 

"Why?" 

"Someone wants to see her." 

"Why?" 

"She is very important to this person." 

"What person?" 

"Darling, go play with your brother," 

Mila shrugged her shoulders, knowing that Kaylie and Liam's grandma was a little weird. Eve thought it was funny how composed Carolyn was around people, even annoying children. Villanelle came back out wearing one of her nicest suits, her 'nicest' clothing being no different from her other fancy expensive clothes, but these were the clothes she reserved for date night, school recitals, or drinks with Hugo.

"Mummy! You look so pretty!" 

"Thank you. Go play with your brothers please." 

Her voice was deep, her words said with no emotion, her accent thick. Mila knew that when her mother's voice sounded like that it meant to not mess around. She skipped out of the living room to go find her brothers, reminding herself to ask Mama what was going on later and why Kaylie and Liam's gran called mummy the name Oksana. 

Carolyn walked herself out, Eve stopping Villanelle from following. 

"Hey, we'll be right here," 

She put a hand on Villanelle's cheek, Villanelle letting her guard down for second. She leaned into Eve's hand, but then turned and placed a quick kiss to her palm and walked out. 

\---

Villanelle followed Carolyn in silence, not even bothering to look at her. She felt like she was going to throw up when they reached the correct floor, not wanting to step off the lift. They walked into his room, Villanelle cautiously looking into the room as if it was rigged with explosives. She found Konstantin sitting up in bed. He looked skinnier around his face, older, and looked frail, but otherwise looked the same.

"Villanelle," 

She stepped into the room, shoving her hands into her pockets. 

"You look super old." 

He smiled, knowing that he couldn't laugh since it strained his heart too much. 

"You are still a little shit." 

Villanelle was glad to see him joking, the tension in the room lightening. Carolyn sat in a chair beside his bed, taking his hand. Villanelle knew it was bad if Carolyn was purposely showing signs of affection that she didn't necessarily need to be showing. She went and stood next to the bed, looking down at him. 

"Carolyn told me you settled down." 

Villanelle shrugged her shoulders, not noticing the small smile that crept onto her face as she looked down at her shoes. 

"Mhm, a little." 

Carolyn excused herself, going down to the cafeteria to get tea and to give them some privacy. Villanelle climbed onto the foot of his bed that his feet didn't reach, crossing her legs. 

"Carolyn explained?" 

Villanelle nodded. 

"I want to name you as the sole beneficiary." 

"I don't need whatever you have." 

"Money for designer clothes? No? You have changed." 

Villanelle rolled her eyes.

"I don't need money." 

"You turning down money? What else is new?" 

They sat in silence for a bit, both of them looking out the window. 

"Why didn't you come find me?" 

Villanelle quietly asked, continuing to look out the window. Her face was cold and hurt, her eyebrows knit together. She stared out the window, focusing on not letting her eyes water. This was a question she had been wanting to ask Konstantin for a long time, a question she always wanted to ask when she would think of him late at night when she couldn't sleep, when she would have tea at 3 in the morning by herself.

"I thought you did not want to see me anymore. Besides, you have Eve, you do not need me." 

"I might not have _needed_ you, maybe I wanted to just see you, arsehole." 

Konstantin mentally kicked himself. He knew that he was probably the closest thing Villanelle had to family.

"I'm sorry." 

Villanelle looked back out the window, forcing herself to not get emotional. 

"How much longer?" 

"I could have a heart attack anytime, but Carolyn and I have worked out an agreement." 

Villanelle looked at him confused. 

"I wanted to see you, and after I saw you and made sure you were ok then we would relive our old pastime and the amount of stress on my heart should take care of me." 

"Sex?" 

Konstantin nodded, Villanelle thinking to herself that's how she would want to go. She'd want to be next to Eve, looking directly at her, kissing her, both of them orgasming. Hell, she was so soft she didn't even need to be orgasming for it to mean that much. 

"Well, you saw me, have fun." 

He shook his head, knowing that Villanelle was deflecting so she could ignore whatever she was feeling. 

"I want to know what you've been up to. How has retirement treated you?" 

Villanelle relaxed a bit, thinking about her little family. 

"Good, really good actually." 

"How so? I see a ring on your finger," 

Villanelle looked down at her simple wedding ring and smiled. 

"Um, yeah, Eve and I. Nothing fancy, we had it done in an office." 

"Nothing fancy? I don't know how Eve managed that," 

"I don't either." 

"What else? Why are you still in London? I would've thought you'd go back to Paris," 

"Eve still works here, and she has family here, and I don't know, we never left." 

"You see Eve's family?" 

"They're nice." 

Konstantin was glad that Eve had a nice family, Villanelle truly deserved to experience that. 

"And I bought a great, big house." 

Konstantin raised his eyebrows at that. He would've thought Villanelle had a penthouse that had a great view of London. A penthouse that had a shiny lift, great big windows that let you see the city lights, located near the fine shopping.

"Why the big house?" 

"Oh, um," 

Villanelle debated whether or not to tell Konstantin about her children. What the hell. He was going to die soon anyways. 

"Eve and I have three children." 

Konstantin was shocked, mouth agape, eyes wide. It was a miracle his heart didn't give out at that moment. 

"Oh, and a dog, but she is very annoying." 

"You and Eve have what?!" 

"She sheds a lot and does nothing but whine for my attention."

Konstantin gave her the 'stop being a little shit' look. 

"I know, I know, I never thought I would have them." 

"Three?" 

Villanelle took her phone out of her pocket, handing it to Konstantin so he could see her lock screen. 

"You are kidding." 

"No. I'm just as surprised as you are." 

Villanelle took her phone back, pulling up more pictures. 

"That is Aleksandr, he's 8. That's Mila, she's 6. And that's Luka, he just turned 3 in May." 

"The little one looks like you, the rest look exactly like Eve." 

"I carried Luka, Eve carried the other two." 

"You were pregnant?" 

She found a picture of her pregnant, showing it to him. 

"No kidding." 

He sat in shock, Villanelle swiping through more pictures and showing him. 

"What are they like?" 

"Alek is like Eve. He's extroverted and smart, so smart. He loves books and loves football. Mila is hyper, she has that ADHD. She's like me, but looks like a mini-Eve. It's actually kind of weird how similar she is to me, she's very dramatic. Luka is a little cuddle bug. He'll sneak up on you and just stand there until you notice him and then he'll just wave and laugh and run away. And pineapples freak him out." 

"Cuddle bug?" 

Villanelle went red, rolling her eyes. 

"Shut up." 

"You've gone soft." 

"And I don't care." 

Konstantin smiled. He had never seen Villanelle so happy. They sat and chatted for a while, mainly about the things that shocked Villanelle most about parenthood, Villanelle telling funny stories about the kids. She even stayed for dinner, texting Eve to not wait up for her. 

"Did you mean what you said?" 

"Hm?" 

"That I'm not family." 

Konstantin sighed, taking a moment to consider the question. 

"My family is gone. You and work were my other world. I preferred that world. I realize now that you're more of a daughter to me than Irina ever was. You and I, we cared about each other. Now that I'm dying, I'd rather have you here by my side. You, Carolyn and work are all I really needed. I am a simple man."

Villanelle poked her broccoli with her fork. She decided that it was an acceptable statement and that maybe she should reciprocate the warm feelings. 

"Do you want to meet them? My children." 

Konstantin raised his eyebrows at that. He would've thought she would want to keep her new life strictly separated from her old life. 

"Yes, of course." 

Villanelle nodded, looking back down at her plastic container. She was thankful that Carolyn had food delivered since the hospital food was shit.

"They're lovely. Very bright, good manners."

Villanelle looked at Carolyn, Carolyn not bothering to look at Villanelle. It meant a lot to Villanelle that someone she respected so much was praising her children. 

"They must be little shits if they're anything like their mother." 

Villanelle smiled, swallowing her salmon. 

"Aleksandr and Luka are good, but Mila is a little shit. She's always getting into trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" 

"The other day she was using a sling shot she secretly made to try and shoot squirrels in the park."

Konstantin wished his heart could take the strain of laughter. Carolyn looked almost disappointed, but certainly not surprised. 

"I told her to have fun but Eve was mad." 

"What other bad behavior have you encouraged?"

"I bought Aleksandr throwing knives." 

Carolyn looked up from her food, absolutely appalled. 

"Don't worry, I told him that he can only use them when he is with me." 

"Does Eve know?" 

"Nope." 

Konstantin shook his head, Carolyn still looking disgusted. 

"Happy wife, happy life. She will find out and you will be on the couch." 

"If she finds out I'll just tell her they're mine." 

"I don't think I want to know how many odd weapons you have in your home." 

Carolyn said, going back to her fish. Konstantin just smiled. Villanelle was softer, happier, but definitely still his Villanelle that loved antique weapons dealers and mischief. 

\---

Villanelle texted her that she was staying for dinner. Eve hoped that it meant things were going well. Well, not good, but good considering the circumstances. She finished folding some clothes, dropping them off in the kids bedrooms. All the kids were in the living room playing a board game. Aleksandr was ready to quit. Mila kept on cheating and Luka had no idea what was going on. He saw the door to Mama's office open so he went to see what she was up to. He saw Mama sitting there, looking at pictures. He went to the side of her chair, perching himself on the arm. 

"Is that Mum?" 

"Oh hey baby, um, yeah." 

She had been looking at pictures of Villanelle was she young, the pictures Anna gave her. She subtly slipped her mugshot under some other papers, only showing him the kid-friendly pictures. He picked up the yearbook picture, Villanelle smiling at the camera with her dark hair. 

"She had dark hair?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why aren't these framed?" 

"Um, Mum doesn't really like these pictures." 

"Why? She looks pretty." 

"She does, doesn't she? She's very pretty." 

"Why doesn't she like these pictures?" 

"Mum had a very tough life and she doesn't like to be reminded of it." 

"But she looks so happy in these pictures." 

"Yeah, but she wasn't really, or, I don't know." 

She didn't know how to explain to their eight year old son that his mother was gathering years of trauma in these pictures. 

"Is that why she won't teach us Russian?" 

"Yeah. She used to talk to you guys in Russian when you were babies. You guys would cry in the middle of the night and she would wake up and rock you and talk to you in Russian to calm you guys down." 

"Sometimes she says things and I understand it." 

"That's cool isn't it? She loves learning languages, she'll teach you guys whatever languages you want but probably not Russian. She wanted to teach you guys earlier but didn't want to force anything on you." 

"Was her life really bad?" 

"Yeah, her mom and dad weren't very nice people." 

"That's sad." 

"Mhm, but now she has me and you guys and she's really happy." 

"That's good." 

He picked up the picture of her and Anna in the rain. 

"Who's that?" 

"That's um...she's a um...she and mum were...very good friends." 

"Why aren't they friends still?" 

"They had a fight and they didn't want to be friends anymore." 

He thought about all the new information. He realized that he wouldn't want to be reminded of a bad life either. 

"What's for dinner?" 

"I was thinking Tteokbokki, mum is having dinner with her friend so I thought maybe I'd teach you how to make it. I don't think Mila and Luka have had it before." 

Aleksandr pumped his fist in the air, running to the kitchen. Eve laughed, happy to have someone enthusiastic about her cooking. She took one last look at the pictures, shuffling them together and putting them back in the little folder she kept hidden from Villanelle. She realized she didn't remember the specifics of cooking Tteokbokki so she called her mom. 

"Have you had dinner? V is having dinner with a friend and I wanted to make 떡볶이." 

"I'll be there in ten minutes." 

Eve was thankful that Villanelle had surprised both Eve and Eve's mother with a flat close to their home. 

"Tidy up your toys please, Umma is coming over for dinner." 

"Where's mummy?" 

"She's having dinner with her friends, she'll be back for bedtime I think." 

Eve's mother came over, bringing over things to make Tteokbokki. Luka sat at the kitchen table and colored, Alek and Mila sitting at the peninsula watching Mama and Umma cook. 

"뭐하는거야! You need to keep stirring!" 

Alek and Mila laughed, Mama and Umma cooking together could be extremely entertaining. Eve was glad they found it funny, on the other hand she felt like she was in a busy restaurant's kitchen. 

"I'm stirring!" 

"움직임, you're not doing it right. See 어린이? See how I don't just jerk the spoon back and forth? Eve, come, see? We stirrrrr, we go round and round and stirrrrrr." 

Eve wasn't amused at her mother grabbing her hand and guiding her stirring. She felt like a clown, her mother using her as the village idiot to make her grandchildren laugh. She was kind of glad that she and her mother became closer after Aleksandr was born. They just never had that much in common, Eve's mother disapproving of her career choice. Plus, Eve chose to stay with her father in Connecticut when she was younger. When Eve was married to Niko, she only saw her mother for holidays, or if there was a wedding, funeral, or baptism. Eve becoming a mother was something to bond over, Eve's mother thankful that Villanelle made her daughter so happy that she wanted children. 

"Oh! I need to make the lotus roots!" 

Mila sat up straight, knowing that sweet and salty lotus roots were her favorite side dish. Dinner was nearly ready, Eve asking Aleksandr and Mila to set the table. Luka was determined to finish his picture before dinner, lifting up his coloring book and transferring it to his lap so his siblings could set his plate down. Food was dished onto plates, the kids happy that they didn't have to put napkins over their laps when it was just Mama. 99% of the time Villanelle would hound them on table etiquette, the kids groaning when she would stop them from eating to request they put a napkin over their laps. They actually preferred having dinner with just Eve in a way, Eve letting them get greasy burgers and chips, or messy pizza that got all over their faces. Sometimes she'd even take them to get a McDonald's Happy Meal. Villanelle was the vegetable police, even going so far to tie up Aleksandr one time, holding him hostage until he ate his steamed carrots. 

"Spicy!! Spicy!" 

Mila spit her food out onto her plate, running to the fridge to get milk. 

"Is that really spicy?" 

Mila nodded as she poured herself a cup of milk, chugging it down. 

"How is that spicy? We specifically made sure it wasn't that spicy." 

Mila returned to her seat with her milk, pushing her plate away. 

"That's spicy Mama! Too spicy." 

"You're Korean, you should be able to handle spicy food," 

"I am also Russian! I can only handle bread and fish!" 

She put her cup of milk down, leaning back in her chair, thankful for milks fire extinguishing properties. 

Alek dragged her plate to his, taking the Tteokbokki that she hadn't touched. Luka didn't even have Tteokbokki, being content with his tiny portion of sweet and salty lotus roots. 

"Can I have fish sticks?" 

Eve sighed. Usually Aleksandr was the picky eater, but Mila had become increasingly anti-Korean food. She wasn't a big fan of beef or pork, ruling out a good portion of Korean dishes. She loved fish; Villanelle, Luka and her being the only people in the house that liked it. 

"Go get them out the freezer." 

Aleksandr finished his Tteokbokki and preheated the oven for Mila, taking a baking sheet out and spreading some fish sticks on it. 

\---

Villanelle got home just after Eve's mother left, Villanelle walking in and finding Eve doing dishes. She walked up behind her, slipping her arms around Eve's waist. 

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in." 

Villanelle didn't respond, instead slightly swaying her and Eve, watching Eve scrub a plate. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Mhm." 

Eve knew by that response to save the questions for later, letting Villanelle just have a breather.

"What did you make? I see the house is not burnt down." 

"Tteokbokki, mom came over and helped and by that I mean she cooked it while she made fun of my cooking skills." 

"Can you blame her?" 

Villanelle smirked, imagining Eve rolling her eyes since she couldn't really see the front of her. 

"Any left overs?" 

"Yeah, they're in the fridge if you're hungry," 

Villanelle heard Oksana bark, followed by the sound of laughter. She pecked Eve on the cheek, going to the basement to see what shenanigans everyone else was getting up to. She found Oksana with a cowboy hat strapped to her head, a green tutu also on her. The children were laughing, Oksana wagging her tail and not understanding that they were laughing at her. 

"Hey! What are you all up to hm?" 

Luka ran over to her, Villanelle lifting him up into the air and then turning him upside down, pretending to eat his feet. She looked at her watch, seeing that it was their bedtime. 

"Wrap it up, it's bedtime." 

"But mummy!"

"Five more minutes pleaseeeee" 

Villanelle couldn't resist those puppy eyes. 

"Fine but when the big hand is at the 2, I want you upstairs okay?" 

They nodded, going back to playing with Oksana. She took Luka with her upstairs, turning him around and putting him on her back. She made airplane noises as she dramatically walked to the bathroom, Luka giggling. Eve dried her hands, following Villanelle. She ran some water for Luka's bath, Villanelle doing some laps in the hallway since he loved being on her back when she did the airplane game. 

"Come on! It's ready!" 

Villanelle took them into the bathroom, turning around and letting Luka slide off her back and into Eve's lap. 

"Was that fun, baby?" 

He nodded, out of breath from laughing so much. 

"Come on, arms up." 

\---

Villanelle stared at the floor while in the shower, letting her hair get wet. Deep in thought, she didn't hear Eve come in. 

"You ok?" 

Villanelle's eyes snapped up. 

"Uh, yeah, fine." 

Eve brushed her teeth, Villanelle turning the water off and stepping out. 

"Are you going back tomorrow or..." 

"What?" 

"The hospital," 

"Oh, um, probably." 

"So it went well?" 

"I guess you could say that." 

She threw her hair up in a towel, walking into the closet. Eve let her go, not wanting to push her. It was probably all extremely overwhelming and she didn't want to add to the stress. Villanelle turned on the tiny TV on the dresser, throwing on something random. She wasn't really watching it, more staring at it. Eve climbed in next to her, scooting close, Villanelle throwing her arm over her shoulder. Eve really hoping that Villanelle would laugh at something at an inappropriate moment, but Villanelle just stared at the candle that sat on the dresser. Eve felt Villanelle's jaw clench, Eve slowly looking up and seeing Villanelle with her eyebrows together. Eve looked back down, taking Villanelle's hand in hers, hoping it give the other woman some comfort. 

"Oh, I should probably text..." 

Villanelle looked at Eve who was reaching for her phone on the bedside table. 

"Text who?" 

"Work." 

"Why?" 

"That I'm taking tomorrow off." 

"Why are you taking tomorrow off?" 

"You said you were probably going to go in." 

"Don't text them, I have it taken care of." 

Eve set her phone down, her and Villanelle not touching now. Eve sat on her side of the bed awkwardly, Villanelle going back to thinking. 

"So...did you get a babysitter lined up?"

"Eve, I am taking them with me ok? Is that ok?" 

"I was just wondering, Jesus. God forbid I would like to know where our children will be." 

Eve turned off her lamp, curling up on her side and pulling up the covers. 

Villanelle looked over to her, turning back to the little TV and turning it off. She scolded herself, it wasn't Eve's fault Konstantin was dying. 

"I'm sorry." 

Villanelle quietly said, scooting over to Eve. Eve rolled over, looking up at Villanelle. 

"I just...I don't really understand everything." 

"Well, let me help." 

She pulled Villanelle down, Villanelle putting her arm underneath her pillow. 

"He's leaving everything to me." 

Eve wasn't surprised. She'd always thought he'd spent more time working with Villanelle than he did his own family. 

"You two have spent a lot of time together over the years." 

"Mhm. He said I'm more of daughter to him than Irina." 

Eve nodded, taking Villanelle's hands and beginning to fiddle with her fingers. Talks like this always made her uncomfortable. Talks about feelings, time passing, all of that emotional stuff. 

"I asked him if he wanted to meet them." 

"The kids?" 

"Yeah. I'm taking them with me tomorrow." 

"I think that's good." 

"I, um...I might be spending some more time there with him. Maybe." 

"Ok, do what you gotta do. I don't want you to feel like you should have been there more, you know? We'll be here for you ok?" 

Villanelle nodded, lifting Eve's hand and kissing it. 

"I think he will like them, especially Alek." 

Oksana nudged the door open with her nose, walking in and jumping up on the bed. Eve and Villanelle had said they weren't going to let Oksana on the bed once she got bigger, but that didn't really work out. Oksana laid along Villanelle's body, her legs pointing to Eve. 

"I don't know why she always chooses to cuddle you instead of me. It was my idea to get her." 

Villanelle smiled, Oksana looking up and trying to lick Villanelle's face. Villanelle rubbed Oksana's chest, then opting to smooth down her golden fur. 

"Not my problem."

"If I would've known she would take cuddling you away from me I would've bought a doghouse outside for her." 

"I slept in one of those once. Very uncomfortable...oh, and cold." 

"A doghouse?" 

"Yeah, it was more wooden posts and cardboard, but there was a blanket inside." 

"I was locked out of the building and I couldn't find a way back in. Besides, the children were assholes so I preferred a quiet place with a blanket that smelled like dog." 

"What about the dog?" 

"The dog had died months before, I saw its body lying frozen in an alley a few streets over." 

Eve tried to scoot closer after Oksana's legs were no longer stiff and bent a little, but when she scooted closer Oksana's legs outstretched again, keeping Eve at bay. 

"Do you see this?" 

Villanelle looked down and laughed, bending Oksana's legs long enough for Eve to scoot closer. 

"Her paws are still so big." 

"She'll be taller than Luka soon." 

"Because you feed her the premium dog food and add stuff in like you're her personal chef." 

"I'm already everyone's personal chef. See how pretty her coat is? That's from the egg yolk." 

Eve rolled her eyes, petting Oksana's head. Oksana just looked back at her, blinking. 

"She's so spoiled." 

They sat in a comfortable silence, Oksana beginning to fall asleep. 

"I was hoping to do a scene tonight." 

"Hm?" 

Eve perked up at that. She loved doing scenes with Villanelle, and the term 'scenes' usually meant it was Villanelle being dominant in a hot suit. After her and Eve got together, one of the first things Villanelle wanted to do was recreate the night she saw Eve being submissive to Nico, only this time it'd be Villanelle that slowly pushed Eve down the wall. They didn't do it often, but it was fun to throw into the mix every now and again. It was Eve's birthday sex, Eve's present sex. Villanelle loved scenes where Eve praised her, where she got to wear gorgeous clothing that Eve would compliment her on and then tear off. Eve on the other hand loved scenes where Villanelle was dominant, pushing her around and putting her fingers in her mouth. She even liked a bit of choking, and loved it when Villanelle would take what was hers. 

"I wanted you to go back to the office sore tomorrow." 

Eve shivered at the thought. She liked covering up hickies, slowly sitting down and feeling the ache of Villanelle spanking her earlier, Elena holding back laughter at the site of Eve walking funny. Villanelle loved their scenes, but one time when she was being dominant she threw Eve around a little too much, Eve needing a second to catch her breath. Villanelle ended the scene despite Eve's protests, Eve insisting that she was fine and that she liked it. But Villanelle didn't listen, instead going and sitting in the back garden after throwing on one of her silk robes. She thought she really hurt Eve, and she vowed to never do a dominant scene ever again. Eve came out to the back garden, wearing a giant t-shirt that covered her ass, bringing a big blanket with her. They sat and talked through everything, Villanelle trusting Eve's reassurances that she was ok. 

"I would've loved that. But we can hold off until the timings a bit better."

"I even had it all planned out." 

"Aw, you're such a sweet, organized dominant." 

Villanelle went red at the name, her mouth open from shock. 

"Eve!" 

Eve laughed, pulling the covers up over her shoulders. 

"Come on, you need sleep or else you'll be cranky tomorrow." 

"I do not get cranky." 

"You get cranky when you haven't slept, when you're hungry and when you're horny." 

Villanelle blushed, reaching behind her and turning off the lamp. 

  
“Not as cranky as you get.”

  
  


\---

Eve slapped her alarm clock, rolling onto her back. She stretched, groaning at her lower back pain. She looked over and saw Villanelle's side empty, her side of the bed made up. Eve got ready for work, putting on a pencil skirt, a nice blouse, a blazer and pumps because she had a big meeting today. She was in the bathroom putting on makeup and sprucing up her hair when Villanelle came in to brush her teeth. 

"I see you've hidden the hair ties once again." 

Villanelle smirked. Whenever Eve would put her hair up more than usual, Villanelle would hide the hair ties, sometimes even cutting Eve’s extra thick ones.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Eve rolled her eyes, giving one last look, tugging at one side of her blazer. She found Villanelle staring at her, Villanelle looking like a lion about to devour its prey. 

"God, you're sexy." 

Eve grinned, turning around and wrapping her arms around Villanelle's waist. 

"You going to be ok today?" 

Villanelle nodded, looking down. It was extremely considerate that Eve hadn't done the top few buttons of her blouse, giving Villanelle a fantastic view. 

"Eyes up here, V." 

"Can you blame me?" 

"Promise to text me when you can?" 

"Promise." 

"Even if you just have to let Alek send a quick text." 

"Eve, we will be fine." 

"They will be fine, it's you I'm worried about." 

"You don't have to worry about me." 

"Mhmmmm but I will. Seriously, keep me updated." 

"I will. Go, you'll be late for your big meeting." 

"Ugh, don't remind me." 

"You will be great and you'll look professional and sexy." 

"If you call me sexy one more time." 

"What? Am I not allowed to call you sexy?" 

"You are, I'm just stressed and nervous about this meeting and you calling me sexy is just getting me more jumpy." 

"How about some head? That'll relax your nerves," 

"See? This is what I'm talking about. Now I'm-god." 

Villanelle started kissing her neck, quickly moving up to her earlobe and nipping at it. 

"V, really, you're getting me-shit," 

Eve pushed Villanelle off. 

"I cannot get worked up right now." 

"Oops." 

Villanelle sauntered out of the bathroom, going back out to finish cooking breakfast, winking as she turned. Eve composed herself, walking out to the kitchen and finding Villanelle acting like nothing happened. 

"Hugs." 

All three kids set down their forks and opened their arms as Eve went around the table. 

"Be good today, today's important to mummy." 

They all nodded, shoving more breakfast into their mouths. Eve stopped at Oksana, giving her a few pets. 

"I would give you kisses too but I don't want dog hair stuck on my lipstick." 

"Best for last hm?" 

Eve stood up straight and walked over to Villanelle, giving a quick kiss. She gave her the 'no sex right now' look, Villanelle looking smug. 

"Be good! I love you!" 

And with that Eve was out the door. 

"We will be visiting an old friend of mine today. You will all be on your best behavior." 

"Is your friend nice?" 

Villanelle shrugged her shoulders. 

"Don't be little shits and he will be nice." 

Villanelle sat down and started eating a sausage roll. 

"Is your friend sick?" 

"Yes." 

"Are we bringing Luka?"

"Yes." 

"How long will we be seeing your friend?" 

"I don't know." 

"Why did Kaylie and Liam's gran call you Oksana?" 

"You like to ask a lot of questions don't you?" 

"Mummy used to have brown hair like us." 

"What?! Mummy used to have brown hair?!" 

"What?!" 

"Yeah, Mama showed me pictures." 

"Can I see?!" 

"Yes! Let us see these pictures!" 

Aleksandr hopped up and ran to Eve's office, everyone else running behind him. 

"They were right here." 

"Stand outside." 

Villanelle was going to find these fucking pictures. She swore to god if Aleksandr saw her mugshot picture that she was going to...well she didn't know what she was going to do, but it would be crazy. All the children stood outside the door, watching Villanelle riffle through the office. She opened a million Manilla folders, finally finding herself staring back at her. Goddamnit. She turned the picture upside down and slid it underneath Eve's keyboard. She sat on the desk chair, quickly flipping through the pictures. School, school, oh fuck. Anna. Shit. She set the folder down on the desk and grabbed a pair of scissors. That one she could burn, that one she would definitely burn. A big brown sweater with brown trousers? Thank god she developed a better fashion sense. Fine, she didn't look too bad in this one. This one? Hell yes she was going to burn this one. It was the picture of her and Anna in the rain. It was probably one of the happiest days she ever had in those days. Ah shit, another happy day with Anna. Too bad, to be burned pile it went. She cringed at her yearbook photo, deciding Aleksandr would be question her nonstop if she didn't keep some of the pictures. Shit. Only two pictures. She took the picture of her and Anna in a rain and cut Anna out. Three. That should be enough right? She took the picture of her wearing that heinous sweater and cut Anna out, cropping the picture at the bottom of her award to try to minimize the outfits toxicity. 

"Ok, look." 

They came forward, Villanelle handing them the pictures. 

"Mummy you're so pretty with brown hair!" 

Villanelle watched them look at the pictures, her eyebrows knit. Why did Eve have these? Did she really save them after seeing Anna? Why did she never tell her? Why did she show Aleksandr? Of all people, why their son? Why their fucking son?

"When did Mama show you these?" 

"Yesterday." 

"Why?" 

"I walked in and she was looking at them." 

Luka climbed onto her lap, showing Villanelle one of the pictures. He pointed to her. 

"Mummy." 

"Yes, that's me." 

"Why don't you have brown hair anymore?" 

She looked up at Mila. 

"Because I like myself better as a blonde." 

"What's that ribbon?" 

"Oh, it was just something we wore on special occasions at school for national pride." 

"Mama said you don't like Russia, or more the life you had there." 

"I don't." 

"Is that why we can't learn Russian?" 

She was overwhelmed by the firing of questions between Aleksandr and Mila. 

"Why do you both love Russia so much?" 

"You always said that our Korean culture was important, why isn't our Russian culture important?" 

"Because you're not Russian." 

"But our dad is Russian. And you are."   
  


Villanelle wanted to gag at the mention of Pyotr being their father. At least Luka’s father was Hugo, who was more than happy to remain anonymous and never speak of being the father. Or be weird about it. 

"He is not your dad." 

"Technically." 

"We are not having this conversation." 

"Why do you hate Russia?" 

"Because she had a tough life there." 

"I-" 

"Mama said that she used to talk to us in Russian when we were babies." 

"Hey-" 

"I don't remember her doing that." 

"That's because you were a baby you idiot." 

"I'm not an idiot! You're an idiot!" 

"Hey!" 

They went silent. 

"We will talk about this when you all are older, until then we are going to visit my friend. Ok? Come, let's get ready." 

Villanelle set Luka onto his feet, everyone exiting the office. Villanelle snatched up the redactions, taking the cut out pieces to the kitchen. 

"I want teeth brushed!" 

She grabbed a lighter, lighting each piece and dropping it into the sink. She watched the pieces burn and washed the ashes down the sink. Done. It's over. Move on. 

"Mummy?" 

"Yes, baby?" 

"Can you braid my hair please?" 

"Sure, come on." 

\---

Villanelle tapped her foot as they waited for the lift. She brought sandwiches from a fantastic deli nearby, thinking that non-hospital food would be a nice change for Konstantin. They walked down the hall, Villanelle holding Luka and Mila's tiny hands, Aleksandr right behind them with the take out bag. She peeked into the room first, seeing Konstantin sitting up reading a book. 

"God, you are boring even when you are near the end." 

"Fuck you, come in-"

Villanelle let the two youngest walk in front of her, Konstantin's eyes going wide. 

"Sorry about the language." 

"No, we swear all the time at home. Mila, what's your favorite swear word?" 

"Fuck!" 

"See? Come," 

The children waddled up to the side of his bed, Villanelle standing proud. 

"This is Aleksandr, this is Mila, and this is Luka. Say hi." 

They all gave a shy wave and an awkward 'hi'. Konstantin sat in shock, shocked at how much Aleksandr and Mila look like Eve. 

"They're beautiful. They look so much like Eve," 

"Do you know Mama?!" 

Konstantin smiled. 

"I know both your mothers." 

"Are you Russian?" 

Konstantin looked up at Villanelle.

"She is obsessed with Russia for some reason." 

Villanelle grumbled, taking the sandwich bag from Aleksandr and setting on the dresser. 

"I am Russian." 

"Can you speak Russian? Our mummy can speak Russian!" 

"Она всегда такая громкая?" 

(Is she always that loud?)

"Она сейчас относительно тихая" 

(She's relatively quiet right now)

"Как ты злишься на ее любовь к России?" 

(How angry are you at her love for Russia?)

"Она получает это от Евы. У нее есть странности для славян." 

(She gets it from Eve. She has a weird thing for Slavs.)

Mila watched in awe. Alek hopped up on the chair next to Konstantin's bed, Luka climbing into his lap. Villanelle sat in the chair next to Alek's, lifting Mila onto the foot of Konstantin's bed. 

"Here." 

She handed Konstantin a sandwich, pulling the little table over his lap. 

"Club, grilled cheese, club with no tomato, ham and cheese, and salad for me." 

"How do you know mummy?" 

Konstantin and Villanelle looked at each other. 

"Um...I used to look after her." 

"Were you like her dad?" 

"Somewhat." 

"Santa?" 

Luka said while pointing to Konstantin, a ham and cheese sandwich in his other hand. 

"Sure" 

Villanelle said with a shrug, shaking up her salad. Konstantin shook his head, biting into his sandwich. 

"Shit. You are gift from god; hospital food is shit." 

"Mum says the food at school is shit." 

"She has had worse, trust me." 

"Mummy, can I have a crisp?" 

Villanelle sighed and handed Mila the bag. 

\---

_E: How's it going?_

_..._

_E: Everything alright?_

_..._

_E: Working late tonight...are you guys good?_

_..._

_E: Heading home in half an hour, wanna meet up for dinner?_

_..._

_E: ?_

Finally Eve called Villanelle, having gotten home to an empty house. Oksana was excited to see her, standing in the kitchen and wagging her tail as Eve grabbed something quick for dinner. She tried calling when she walked home, thinking that maybe Villanelle's phone died and she forgot to plug it in since she was making dinner. In reality, Villanelle was laying on the little couch in Konstantin's room, Mila and her spooning. Mila was out cold, Villanelle just snoozing. Luka and Aleksandr were curled up on the chairs that doubled as recliners. Luka was asleep, curled up next to his blanket. Konstantin was out after taking his bedtime medicine, the nurse that brought in his medicine saying to Villanelle they were more than welcome to stay. Aleksandr was watching Star Wars on Villanelle's phone with her headphones, his legs hanging off the arms of the chair. Eve happened to call when he was in the bathroom, Aleksandr never noticing she called. When she called again he picked up, walking out to the hallway and leaving the door open just a crack. 

"Hi Mama." 

Aleksandr said in a whisper, a nurse giving him a warm smile as she walked by. 

"Hi baby, where's Mum?" 

"She’s asleep on the couch." 

"Are you guys still at the hospital?" 

"Yeah, the nurse said we're more than welcome to stay." 

"Ok, um, do you remember what floor you're on?" 

"No." 

"How about the room number?" 

"No." 

"Did mum show her ID to nurses before going in?" 

"Yeah." 

"Ok. I'm gonna call Liam and Kaylie's grandma and I'll come and get you guys ok?" 

"I don't think mum wants to leave." 

"That's fine, she can stay and I can get you guys home to your beds." 

"Can we come tomorrow? Konstantin is really nice." 

"Sure. I'll text you when I'm on my way over ok? Don't wake up mum, let her sleep. What have you guys been doing?" 

"We had sandwiches and we played cards annnnnd...oh yeah I read another chapter of my book and Konstantin told us how annoying mum was when she was younger. And we watched a movie when we had dessert and then everyone fell asleep but I didn't so I'm watching Star Wars on mum's phone." 

"So you guys had good time?" 

"Yeah, Konstantin and mum are funny together." 

"Ok baby, I love you." 

"Love you too, mama." 

Eve hung up and called Carolyn. 

"Villanelle is still with the kids with Konstantin and I was wondering if I had to get on a list or something to be let up." 

"I'll call the nurse and get you on the list. How were they?" 

"Alek said they had fun. Konstantin and Villanelle were in good moods I think." 

"Well, at least he'll leave on good terms with her." 

"Yeah. I think Villanelle is just gonna sleep there." 

"I'll see her tomorrow then, tell her I should be there around nine." 

\---

Eve brought a change of clothes for Villanelle and brought jackets for the kids since it'd gotten colder since this afternoon. She somewhat recalled hearing about a cold front when she turned the news on. She squatted down and gave some attention to Oksana, knowing that she was probably feeling neglected from everyone else being away. 

"Mhm baby, come here. You've had a boring day haven't you? At least V left the curtains open so you could watch people walk by hmm? Don't worry, I'm bringing the kiddos back so you can sleep with them tonight." 

She kissed Oksana on the head and left her, making her way to St. Thomas'. Carolyn texted her the floor and room number, also saying that she called the nurse and got her on the list. She showed her ID and signed her name on a list, walking down the hall to Konstantin's room. She slowly opened the door, immediately seeing Villanelle and Mila asleep on a little couch. She stepped in and closed the door halfway. She saw Luka curled up with his blanket, his little feet bare on the seat. Aleksandr looked up from Villanelle's phone, pausing his movie. She saw Konstantin asleep, looking the same except for the white undershirt. Mila woke up to the sound of Eve's pumps against the tile, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

"Hi baby." 

Mila didn't respond, instead opening up her arms. Eve sat on the edge of the couch and moved Mila to her lap, kissing her temple. Mila laid her head on Eve's chest, already falling back asleep. Eve leaned over and brushed some of Villanelle's blonde hair out of her face, taking a makeup remover pad and gently removing Villanelle's makeup. She peed before she left and remembered how Alek said he thought Villanelle was going to spend the night so she picked them up and threw them in her purse. Villanelle woke up, shifting and stretching. 

"Hey, I'm gonna get these guys home ok? I brought you a change of clothes and a blanket." 

Villanelle still wasn't awake, nodding and bringing Eve's hand up to her face. She pressed her cheek against it, beginning to fall back asleep. Eve smiled and tried to slowly take her hand from Villanelle's grasp. 

"Baby, I need my hand back." 

Villanelle frowned, Eve pulling her hand back. Villanelle kept her grip however, pulling Eve's hand back and shoving two of Eve's fingers into her mouth. 

"Give me my hand back, you fucking weirdo." 

Villanelle grinned, spitting Eve's fingers out after sucking on them. 

"Weirdo. I'm taking them, yeah? Do you want me to drop them off before work or do you want me to drop them at my moms?" 

"Drop them here." 

"Ok. Did you process me bringing you a change of clothes and a blanket?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

"How is he?" 

"He is fine." 

Eve nodded, waking up Mila and getting on her feet. Mila leaned against the door frame and yawned as she waited for her mother to get her siblings. Eve pulled the stroller over to Luka, picking him up and kissing him on his forehead before sitting him in the stroller. He briefly woke up but soon leaned back into the stroller and passed out again, clutching his blanket. Villanelle sat up, running her fingers through her hair. She stood up, putting the little kids bag underneath the seat of the stroller for Eve. They all walked out the door, Villanelle closing the door. She kissed all the children goodbye, kissing Eve for a good minute. 

"You ok?" 

"Mhm. He loved them." 

"Of course he did. Do they know how much longer?" 

"He said he and Carolyn are planning for the end of the month." 

"Planning?" 

Villanelle just nodded and squeezed Mila, who was hugging her leg. Eve knew that everyone was too tired to talk about the heavy stuff right now. 

"Ok, come on," 

She turned to walk, Villanelle stopping her and tugging her back into an embrace. She hugged Eve tight, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

"I'll text you in a little bit. I might call," 

"Ok, I love you." 

"I love you too." 

\---

Villanelle went back into the room, tugging Konstantin's covers back up before sitting on the couch. She looked inside the Tesco bag Eve left her, finding a change of clothes, her phone charger, her toothbrush and a blanket. She also found Eve's hoodie from college, arguably Villanelle's favorite piece of clothing that Eve owned. It smelled like Eve and was old. It was worn in, being worn during three pregnancies, and every other weekend in addition to all the previous years Eve wore it. It was hideous, but it was Villanelle's favorite. She took the blanket out, it being the blanket that she would cover herself and the kids in when watching movies. 

Oksana was thrilled that her tiny humans had returned but saw that they were tired. She followed them into their bedrooms, watching Eve tuck them all in. Since Mila was tucked in last, she jumped up and chose Mila to snuggle with. Eve tucked in Mila, kissing both Mila and Oksana's heads. She took Mila's braids out, knowing that she would be bitching about her scalp hurting. She also took Oksana's bow off, rolling her eyes at her wife's silliness. She grabbed a slice of leftover pizza out of the fridge, microwaving it as she grabbed a beer. She sat at the peninsula and flipped through one of Villanelle's magazines that had come in today, really only looking at pictures. Villanelle called her as she was finishing off her slice of pizza, Villanelle sitting on the floor of the cold hallway. 

"Hi." 

"How are you?" 

"Ok, how are you?" 

"Good. Were they good today?" 

"Yeah, he loved them. He said they were very sweet and polite." 

"Alek said you two were funny together." 

"It was our usual banter." 

"How was Mila when she heard his accent?" 

Villanelle smiled, looking up to the ceiling. 

"Oh she loved it." 

"Did she ask if he could speak Russian?" 

"Of course." 

Eve smiled, taking a swig of her beer and crossing her legs. 

"She was amazed when we talked to each other in Russian." 

"You talked in Russian?" 

"Yeah, we were talking shit about them." 

"Sure, yeah, ok, because you always talk shit about the children you can't get enough of." 

Villanelle laughed, looking down at the cup of tea she was holding in her lap. 

"Luka thought he was Santa." 

"God, he's so cute." 

"He loved Alek, he kept on saying how smart he was. And he kept on saying how much Alek and Mila look like you." 

"Do you want me to bring you some breakfast tomorrow? I know hospital food is shit." 

"Sure, those breakfast bars I keep in the cabinet by the fridge are fine." 

"Do you want a latte? There's a good café nearby that Elena always stops at." 

"No thanks, but could you bring my medicine? Just bring the days of the week box thing." 

"Ok...how are you really?" 

Villanelle closed her eyes, brushing her eyebrow. 

"I, um...I just...I know that stuff like this happens. I was the grim reaper. I just really fucking wished it wasn't happening. I really, fuck..." 

She heard Villanelle sniffle, imagining that Villanelle had her eyes squeezed shut. She heard Villanelle swallow hard, letting out a shaky breath. 

"I'm really scared. I don't want him to die, Eve." 

Eve's heart broke. 

"I just got him back." 

Villanelle squeaked out. Eve wished she was right next to her.

"I'm so sorry V, I'm so, so, sorry." 

She heard Villanelle sniffle again. She was probably trying to pull it together. 

"He loves you and Carolyn more than anything in the world and yes, I know he's fucked up in the past, but right now you have to just enjoy him. Just enjoy the time you have left. You didn't cause his heart to fail. Heart failure is common and at least you still have some time left with him. He could be paralyzed or in a coma, but luckily he's awake and he has the best doctors." 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Focus on the time you have left, be present." 

Villanelle gave a sniffle as an 'ok', Eve finishing her beer. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, get some rest." 

They hung up, Villanelle staying sat on the floor of the hallway, composing herself before going back in. She stood up, and threw her empty cup of tea in the trash, wandering back into Konstantin's room. 

"You're up." 

Konstantin grumbled, nodding his head. 

"Go back to sleep." 

"Я не могу." 

(I can't.)

Villanelle nodded, remembering Carolyn telling her that the poor blood flow from his heart sometimes made his brain tired, Konstantin sometimes not being well enough to speak English. 

"Не будь старым упрямым ублюдком. По крайней мере, попробуйте поспать."

(Don't be a stubborn old bastard. At least try to sleep.)

"Вы остались?"

(You stayed?)

"Не говорите глупостей, конечно же." 

(Don't be ridiculous, of course I did.)

"Где дети?" 

(Where are the children?)

"Ева отвела их домой. Она их забросит утром." 

(Eve took them home. She'll drop them off in the morning.)

Konstantin nodded and shifted, closing his eyes. Villanelle sat on the little couch, folding some of Konstantin's clothes. She finished and changed, throwing on the tiny pair of running shorts and Eve's hoodie. She quickly brushed her teeth and noticed that Eve had wiped off her makeup for her. God she loved that woman. She sat back on the couch, chewing on some ice. 

_V: Hey._

_E: Hi._

_V: Something else happened today. Something very interesting._

_E: ?_

_V: Our son informed me of some gorgeous fabulous beautiful pictures u have._

_E: ...?_

_V: are u cheating on me?🤨_

_E: WHAT?!_

_E: No !!!!!!_

_V: Are you sure? u had several pictures of a cute brunette in your office😔_

_E: oh._

_E: ........are you mad?_

_V: I dont know Eve, am i mad?_

_E: Hopefully not_

_V: Why did you have those pictures_

_E: I kept them when I went to Annas_

_V: I figured that out Eve😐_

_E: Sorry_

_E: I kept them for your file that I kept at my house and I never got rid of them_

_V: so u decided to show our son the pictures of me u kept for my serial killer file??_

_E: I kept them separate from the file and eventually I just kept them to look at_

_V: we live together u can look at me whenever u want_

_E: You get to go to my moms and look at my baby pictures and school pictures_

_E: I liked being able to look at yours_

Villanelle set her phone down on her chest. Maybe she was overreacting. 

_V: Did you have to show Alek them tho?_

_E: He came up behind me and saw them before I could cover them up_

_V: u couldn't have even drawn devil horns on Anna?_

_E: Very funny._

_E: I'm sorry for not telling you about them_

Villanelle thought about it. She loved seeing pictures of Eve when she was little. Was it really so wrong that Eve wanted to do the same? 

_V: Don't be_

_E: I never told you because I didn't want you to be upset_

_E: I know that I should've told you but I didn't want you to have to see Anna and be reminded of that time in your life_

_V: I know_

_V: Thank you_

_V: they thought I was pretty_

_E: You were! (and yes, you still are ms. big ego)_

_V: I 'modified' the pictures so u wouldn't have to hide them anymore_

_E: Im expecting you scanned and photoshopped my face onto Annas_

_V: shit_

_V: No but I should have_

_V: I cropped them so it was just me_

_V: No more power abusers or ugly pant/sweater combos🥰_

_E: ......I wasn't gonna say anything about your_

_E: fashion choice😳_

_E: in those two pictures_

_V: please_

_V: like you are one to talk_

_E: iTS PRACTICAL_

_V: and my clothes back then were practical_

_V: practical for giving me depression_

_V: anyways_

_V: I left them in your office so they're there if you want to look at them_

_E: thank you❤️_

Villanelle smiled and plugged her phone in, opening up the blanket. She made sure Konstantin was asleep and held the blanket up to her face, smelling the laundry detergent that Eve always bought. Eve and the children's clothes always smelled of it, unlike Villanelle's clothes which were always dry cleaned. She noticed one of Luka's socks had fallen out of the blanket, it must've been stuck on it when it came out of the dryer. It was a tiny light blue sock with polar bears on it. She smiled as she picked it up, looking down at it. 

Eve couldn't sleep so she got up and checked on all of the kids, pulling their covers back up and kissing their foreheads. She walked to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine and sat on the couch. She watched a Law and Order rerun, waiting for herself to magically fall asleep. She thought about Villanelle, wondering what else was going on in that pretty blonde head of hers.

\---

"Come on! Let's hurry it up a bit please!" 

Eve was helping Luka get his shoes on, waiting for Alek and Mila to put their dirty dishes away. 

"Oh shit!" 

Eve hustled to the kitchen, throwing Villanelle's medicine in her purse after remembering. Alek and Mila appeared by the front door, ready to go. Eve took Luka's hand and led everyone out of the door, locking it behind them all. She and the kids packed a little duffle bag with things to keep them occupied, as well as a few board games that Konstantin promised he would play with them. They signed in at the nurses station, the nurses saying to let them know if they needed more tea once they got to his room. 

"Hello!" 

Mila ran and climbed onto the foot of Konstantin's bed, Alek sitting on the chair next to Villanelle. 

"Hi mum." 

Villanelle leaned over and kissed Aleksandr on the cheek, despite his effort to dodge it. She lifted Luka onto her lap, Luka graciously accepting her kisses. Eve sat on the wide arm of Villanelle's chair, leaning down so Villanelle could kiss her cheek. 

"You look the same." 

Konstantin said, still amazed to see small children call both Eve and Villanelle 'mum', 'mummy', and 'mama'. 

"I could say the same about you. How are feeling today?" 

"As good as heart failure will allow." 

"Well, at least you're here now." 

"Indeed, which is why we should make the most of it." 

Carolyn said, Konstantin nodding although he'd heard it a million times now. Villanelle snaked her arm around Eve and Luka's waists, pulling Luka close. Eve looked down at the small but elegant watch Villanelle had gotten for her birthday one year. 

"I'm sorry, I have to get going." 

"I'll walk you out." 

Villanelle stood up and sat Luka down, his little legs high above the floor. He looked comically tiny in the big chair. She followed Eve out of the room, closing the door behind them. 

"How are you?" 

Villanelle shrugged, looking up and down the hall. The coast was clear, Villanelle backing Eve up against a wall. With Villanelle, there was no sense of personal space. 

"Seriously, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. Do you want to bring some takeout for dinner? The food here is shit." 

"Sure. Are you going to spend the night again? I can bring you some more clothes," 

"Please." 

Villanelle kissed Eve, one hand resting on Eve's waist, the other in her hair. Eve's hands went to the space between Villanelle's neck and collarbones. She knew if she didn't have some self restraint and didn't stop Villanelle that they'd soon be finding a custodians closet to get a quickie in. She pulled back and pushed Villanelle away. 

"I have to get to work." 

Villanelle whined, standing up straight and smoothing Eve's blouse. 

"There's an empty room we can have some fun in tonight." 

"You mapped out the entire hospital just to know where we could get a quickie in?" 

Villanelle grinned, kissing Eve's forehead. 

"I'm going to work now." 

Eve began to walk off, Villanelle grabbing her wrist. She tugged Eve around, pressing one last quick kiss to her lips. She gave her signature smirk and smacked Eve's ass as she turned around. 

Villanelle saw Eve's travel coffee cup on the edge of the table by Konstantin's door so she grabbed it and jogged to the lifts, hoping to catch Eve. 

"You forgot this." 

"I knew I was forgetting something. Thanks." 

"What time will you be back?" 

"Umm....not too late." 

"Good. I have a thing for you in hospitals." 

Eve blushed, rolling her eyes at Villanelle's comment. 

"Keep it in your pants." 

Eve kissed her on the cheek, turning and stepping into the lift. Villanelle walked back to Konstantin's room and thought to herself how...off... Eve's coffee tasted. Maybe her coffee making skills were regressing. 

\---

Eve picked up the Italian Villanelle ordered. There were two massive bags, Eve assuming that Carolyn was also staying for dinner. She smiled at the nurses, signing her name on the clipboard and pushing Konstantin's door open with her foot gently. 

"Food's here." 

Villanelle stood up and took the bags from Eve, setting it on the extra table the nurses had rolled in. She took out all of the food, dishing it up on the paper plates she asked Eve to buy at the little Tesco mart across the street. Eve sat next to Mila and Luka on the couch, pouring herself, Villanelle, and Carolyn wine into paper cups. Later on she felt Villanelle watching her, Eve looking away from the conversation and finding Villanelle with her legs over the arm of the arm chair, licking her lips. 

"I'm gonna grab some more tea." 

Villanelle got to her feet, following Eve out of the room. Carolyn and Konstantin gave each other a look, the children being oblivious. Eve followed Villanelle into an empty room that was more of a storage room, the extra room holding extra linens and medical equipment. 

"Aren't the nurses going to walk in?" 

"They haven't come in the room at all the past few days. I asked a nurse and she said they never come in here. She said if I needed some quiet I could come in here." 

Eve smiled and sat down next to Villanelle on the identical little couch this room had. 

"You're a little shit." 

"It's not my fault she was easily charmed." 

"Like I am?" 

Villanelle leaned back on the couch, taking Eve with her. Eve laid her head against Villanelle's shoulder, Villanelle putting an arm around her and kissing her temple. 

"He's seem well, high-spirits." 

"The kids help." 

"Mhm." 

Eve put her hand on Villanelle's torso, going underneath her shirt and resting on the soft skin. They sat in silence, Eve eventually looking at her watch. 

"Come on. If you want a quickie we should get started.

"Can we just stay like this?" 

"Yeah, of course." 

Villanelle shifted so that she was laying down, Eve being wedged between Villanelle and the back of the couch. It wasn't really big enough for the two of them, but neither of them minded. Half of Eve was on the couch, the other half on top of Villanelle. 

\---

Konstantin died at the end July. They had him cremated, Carolyn and Villanelle dumping the ashes at sea. Neither of them became too emotional, both had made peace with it before he died. If anything, both were ok with it since he was in pain. Both were by his side when he had the fatal heart attack. He and Carolyn didn't get to carry out their 'plan', but neither cared since they were together even in his final moments. Altogether, they had about a month with him. After he'd died, Villanelle became extra protective, not letting the children out of her sight. Right after he'd died, Eve found Villanelle laying with Aleksandr on her front. They were watching a movie and Aleksandr had fallen asleep, Villanelle moving him onto her front. She sat and watched the rest of the movie, hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she tightly hugged Aleksandr. She kept her hand on the back of his head, periodically pressing a kiss to the side of his head. She didn't say anything, instead letting Villanelle have the moment of grieving. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you guys thought of this chapter!! Oh and I'm about to drop a major bombshell that will definitely test this little family so get ready for that! Thanks for the support! x 
> 
> Translations
> 
> 떡볶이 - Tteokbokki   
> 뭐하는거야 - What are you doing  
> 움직임 - Move  
> 어린이 - Children


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw // alcohol abuse/recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // alcohol abuse/recovery
> 
> Дети - Children
> 
> Я хорошая девочка - I'm a good girl 
> 
> Я тоже хорошая девочка - I'm a good girl too
> 
> As always, let me know what you guys think!! x

**_September_**

"Wait what? Are you sure?" 

"I'm 99% sure." 

"This a serious issue, we need you to be 110% sure. Are you sure this wasn't a one time thing?" 

"I started figuring it out in August." 

Villanelle's therapist leaned back in her seat. Shit. This was going to be an issue. 

"I don't know why she feels the need to do it." 

"She could be dealing with something, something that doesn't involve you or the kids. It could even be depression or anxiety." 

"She is not depressed." 

Villanelle said with an eye roll.

"She could be. I know it might be hard to think that your partner might be suffering from depression, but depression can act silently. She might be having a mid-life crisis and feel the need to use alcohol as a coping strategy." 

"But she knows better than that." 

"Do you know if there's a history of alcoholism in the family?" 

"I don't think there is," 

"I think that you should talk to her about your concerns." 

Villanelle sunk into her seat. She didn't want to confront Eve and be wrong in her assumptions. That would be too embarrassing. Plus Eve would feel like shit. But Villanelle had been consistently finding little pieces of evidence. The little wine cellar (that was more a closet with wine bottle storage built in instead of a coat rack) was virtually empty. There was the exact amount of cash needed to buy certain alcohol withdrawn from the bank account. She'd found a receipt from a liquor store in Eve's purse but couldn't find the liquor. Sometimes Eve would come home from work and when Villanelle kissed her, she could slightly taste alcohol such as wine. Eve also had a drink every night at dinner. At first, Villanelle didn't think anything of it. She knew that Eve liked her alcohol, but it wasn't a problem. But after tasting Eve's spiked coffee without Eve knowing, Villanelle started keeping an eye out. 

"What if I'm wrong?" 

"She can't be mad at you for having concerns about her wellbeing. You have a history of alcoholism in your family. It's only natural that you would worry about something like this. You have children together, you don't want the possibility of your partner abusing substances and then being around your children or driving them somewhere. I think you'll find that most people would prefer you to be cautious rather than not especially when there's children present." 

"What if Lauren accused you of having a drinking problem?" 

Her therapist Michael sighed, but did think about it. 

"Honestly, I would feel a little bit shocked and upset. Upset because it's substance abuse, but then I think I would step back and ask myself what caused her to believe I had a problem. At the end of the day, she's just worried about my wellbeing." 

Villanelle dragged her feet as she walked home. She didn't know what to do. Did she risk making Eve upset or did she risk confirming her suspicions and throwing her family into turmoil? 

\---

Eve had the house to herself for an hour. Alek and Mila were having sleepovers with their friends and Luka and Villanelle were at his doctors appointment. She was excited for her and Villanelle to have sex, the only kid they'd have to worry about would be Luka. And Oksana. Oksana could be such a cockblock sometimes. Maybe Villanelle would be dominant or Eve could be a cop and hand cuff Villanelle. She took a bottle of wine and a wine glass to their bathroom. An hour long bath uninterrupted? Yes please. This was definitely going to be a nice Friday night. 

Luka had the last appointment of the day. Villanelle knew that she probably shouldn't have taken him for ice cream since it would most likely spoil his dinner, but what the hell. Luka hated going to the doctor and yet he had been good and cooperative. They sat in the ice cream parlor as it lightly drizzled outside. Villanelle thought about what she going to do tonight. Eve would probably be getting hyped for sex. God, she really wished she didn't have to do this. She would much rather be getting psyched up for extra great sex but instead she was going to confront Eve. 

Dinner was ordinary. Luka liked getting all the attention since Alek and Mila were at sleepovers. They even had Luka's favorite food: macaroni and cheese with cut up bits of ham in it. Villanelle noticed that Eve had two glasses of wine at dinner. Two. Nearly three to be precise. They eventually put Luka to bed, Eve excitedly waiting for Villanelle to walk into the bedroom. She hadn't done anything romantic, but she still sat at the bottom of the bed and patiently waited. Villanelle tried to put off what was about to happen. She cleaned up dinner, folded laundry, even cleaning up the living room. Anything to deter from what she felt she had to do. She finally gave herself a pep talk and faced her fear head on. Fuck. Eve was waiting for her so nice and perfect. Sitting at the bottom of the bed, scrolling on her phone, but then tossing her phone aside once Villanelle walked in. Shit, this wasn't going to be fun. Maybe she could postpone it to tomorrow morning? No, she had to get this over with now or else she never would. She sighed and gently shut the door. Eve was confused. 

"What's wrong?" 

Villanelle sat on the bed. She had Eve turn around, and she took her hands. She took a few deep breaths. 

"Eve, you know how you said that you would always worry about me?" 

Eve slowly nodded. Was something wrong with Villanelle and she hadn't noticed it? 

"Well, now I'm worried about you." 

Eve was even more confused. 

"Worried? About what?" 

Villanelle looked down at their hands and gulped. It's now or never. 

"My parents, they drank a lot. I'm worried about you." 

Eve laughed. Was she serious? Was she just trying to be a dick? She noticed that Villanelle didn't laugh. Oh. 

"You're...you're serious?" 

Eve scooted closer. 

"I've noticed things. I've noticed you taking out cash and once I found a liquor store receipt in your purse-" 

"You were looking in my purse? You've been meticulously tracking our bank account?" 

Eve said with disbelief. She felt violated. Villanelle knew that Eve would probably react like this. But instead of matching Eve's energy, she calmly continued. 

"You're always finding an excuse to have a drink. You come home from work and you taste like alcohol when I kiss you," 

Eve pulled her hands away from Villanelle's. What the hell was Villanelle thinking? She didn't have a problem. Sure, she liked to have a drink, but she wasn't a fucking alcoholic. 

"How many glasses of wine did you have tonight?" 

"Are you kidding me?" 

"How many?" 

Eve crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I don't know? One, maybe two?" 

"Two and a half." 

"I had it with dinner." 

"Two and half for dinner with your wife and 3 year old son. It’s not like you were at a dinner party.”

Eve was at a loss for words. She got up, went to the bathroom and started brushing her teeth. It's not like she was going to get any tonight. 

"What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like?" 

Eve spit the toothpaste into the sink, Villanelle coming up behind her. She ran her hands on the top of Eve's shoulders. Eve jerked away and glared. 

"I'm just worried about you." 

"No." 

"No?" 

Eve started tearing up. She walked away and sat on the bed. Villanelle followed, ready to plead with her.

"Eve, I am just worried about you. You're supposed to be glad that I care about you enough to worry." 

Eve put her head in her hands. She knew exactly what would calm her down. Oh fuck. She burst in tears. Villanelle started freaking out. She didn't mean to upset Eve to the point of sobbing. She just meant to bring this little issue to Eve's attention. She cautiously sat down next to Eve. Eve didn't move away when Villanelle started to hold her, Villanelle seeing it as a good sign. Eve burying her face into Villanelle's shoulder was an even better sign for Villanelle. 

"Hey, talk to me baby," 

It took Eve some time to stop crying. 

"I don't have a problem." 

Villanelle sighed. So much for Eve readily accepting help. 

"I think you do." 

"I don't. I'm not your parents. You're the one that always pours the glass for me." 

Eve moved away and sat up against the pillows. 

"So I'm the reason you drink so much?" 

"I don't drink that much." 

"Eve-"

"I don't." 

"When Konstantin was in the hospital and you forgot your coffee, I took a sip when I was walking to the lifts. What did I taste Eve? Did you put something in it or are you just that bad at making coffee?" 

"Oh go to hell." 

"Which one is it Eve? I bought you an expensive coffee machine that doesn't make bad coffee," 

Eve once again put her head in her hands. What the fuck was happening? It felt like everything was spinning out of her control. 

"Sleep in the guest room tonight." 

"Excuse me?" 

Eve pulled the duvet back and got into bed. 

"Just go." 

Villanelle was about to protest when Luka started crying. He'd been having nightmares recently. She looked back at the door and then back at Eve. Whatever. She went to Luka's room and found him lying there crying. She picked him up and started calming him down, walking back to her and Eve's bedroom. She thought for a second that she should go and sit with him on the couch, but she was too upset to let him out of her grasp. She considered the guest room, but it was just Eve's office that had a murphy bed (which was really uncomfortable). The basement didn't have a bed, so her and Eve's bedroom was the only option. She walked in carrying Luka, who's eyelashes were wet with tears and still sniffling. Eve was ready to lose it when she heard the door opening. She whipped her head back but then fell to pieces when she saw her with Luka. Those strong arms carrying their child. Villanelle was even quietly shushing him in efforts to soothe him. Villanelle laid him down in the middle of the bed. Eve subbed in for Villanelle as she got her pajamas, running her fingers through Luka's hair and wiping away the tears. She wondered if Villanelle had brought him as a forced cease fire. If she did, then Eve whole heartedly was prepared to say 'go fuck yourself'. Villanelle slid into bed, Luka turning from Eve and to Villanelle, opening up his tiny arms and meeting Villanelle's chest.

"Did you just bring him in so you could sleep here?" 

"No, he already had a nightmare today, I thought I would cut him some slack." 

Eve frowned. She didn't even know about that. 

"What happened?" 

"He had one during nap time at nursery." 

Oksana climbed up on the bed and laid her head at Luka's feet, sad to see her tiny human upset. 

"Did you say anything to the doctor about it?" 

"She said that some children get them really bad at his age, they don't really know why." 

Eve scooted closer and slid her arm in between Luka and Villanelle. He took her hand in his, bringing Eve's hand right up under Villanelle's boob. Eve kissed the top of his head and moved her other arm under her pillow. Villanelle noticed how worried Eve looked. 

"He will grow out of it." 

"I know, I just hate seeing him scared." 

"But you don't hate seeing me scared?" 

Eve sighed. Villanelle really wasn't going to let this go, was she? 

"Do we have to talk about that right now?" 

"He likes hearing our voices, it calms him down." 

"We can talk about something else." 

"Lovely weather we've been having, eh?" 

"Tomorrow morning. I'm not talking about this in front of him." 

"Promise?" 

Eve looked at her. Was she seriously asking her to pinky promise?

"Yes, whatever, I promise I'll make a statement regarding your absurd accusations." 

"I'm not accusing you of anything." 

"It feels like you are." 

Shit. That was not Villanelle's intention. She just wanted to let Eve know that she was worried. That's all. Nothing else. No accusations, no conspiracies against her. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you." 

Villanelle moved her arm behind her to turn off her bedside lamp, but Luka's head popped up and he started whining. 

"Mummy no, it's scary." 

"Mama's light will still be on, and mama and I will be right here the whole night." 

Luka moved his head back to Villanelle's chest and squeezed Eve's hand when Villanelle turned the lamp off. Villanelle fell asleep first, then Luka, who eventually turned onto his other side. He scooted back into Villanelle's hips. Her arm went over him and her hand rested against his stomach. Eve took a picture, plugging her phone in and turning off her lamp. She could faintly see them since they'd left the bedroom door open and soft light from the kitchen crept in. She was thankful for that light they always kept on in the kitchen since she wasn't ready to close her eyes just yet. Villanelle and Luka oddly enough looked the same when they slept. 

\---

Eve woke up first. Well, technically Oksana did, but whatever. She quietly shut the bedroom door and took Oksana for a quick walk. It was actually really nice weather this morning. She made herself a cup of coffee and poured some of that 'stuff' from a little bottle. It'd been a long night. Eve didn't even consider it to be bad, it was just something a little extra to start off her day. It was like an extra shot of espresso. Nothing crazy, right? Luka woke up and needed morning cuddles. He found Eve on the couch watching the morning news. 

"Did you sleep better, baby?" 

Luka nodded. 

"Do you remember what you dreamt?" 

He shook his head and curled up next to Eve. Eve put her arm around him and took another sip from her coffee. She was really hoping that he'd remembered and they could maybe get to the bottom of this. Maybe he was just scared of the dark? What if it was as recurring dream? She put on cartoons for him as she finished her coffee and texted other moms confirming what time she'd pick up Alek and Mila. 

"When are Alek and Mila coming back?" 

"Around noon, why? Do you miss them?" 

Luka wasn't even embarrassed; he nodded. Oksana walked over and put half of her body on the couch. Luka pet her head, even kissing his hand and then petting her. Eve saw Villanelle walk to the kitchen, hearing the fridge open. She walked into the living room and sat down in one of her beautiful silk robes.

"You want to play fetch with Oksana and after I'll make breakfast?" 

Luka jumped off the couch and ran to get his little shoes on. 

"And we can have that discussion you promised me." 

Eve groaned. Why couldn't Villanelle just leave it alone? 

They went out to the back garden, Oksana was thrilled. Luka threw tennis balls with Oksana bringing them back and dropping it into his hands. Eve and Villanelle sat on the patio chairs. 

"I'm just worried about you." 

"There's nothing to be worried about." 

"You've been...distant...far away. You can make all the excuses you want, but you can't make excuses for everything I've noticed." 

Eve sunk into her chair while Villanelle turned to Eve. She took the hand that was laying limp off the arm of the chair. 

"Is there something going on?" 

Eve shook her head. She was desperately trying to keep quiet and not let any tears form. 

"If there's something going on, just tell me and I can help." 

Eve stayed silent. 

"Is it me? Is it something I've done?" 

Right after Villanelle said it, Luka ran over. 

"Mummy! Here!" 

"Wow! That's a cool rock! Why won't you look for more with Oksana?" 

Villanelle knew damn well there weren't that many rocks in their garden. 

"So is it me? Is it something at work?" 

Eve sighed and turned to Villanelle. That little shit once said that being honest would make her feel better. 

"I think I need to start seeing a therapist." 

"A therapist? Ok, we can do that, just find one and book an appointment." 

There we go! Easy solution. Villanelle saves the day once again! Wait.....why didn't Eve look better? Everything should go back to normal now, no? 

"Is there...something else?" 

"I've just..." 

Eve took a deep breath. If Villanelle could be honest with her, she could be honest as well. Tears started forming. 

"I've been really overwhelmed with work and the kids and...I just needed something a little extra to help me get through the day, that's it." 

Her voice cracked at the last bit. Did spiking her drinks make her a bad mother, a bad partner? She wasn't hurting anyone, she was just doing what she had to do. 

"...Are you mad?" 

"No! Of course I'm not mad baby," 

Villanelle stood up and extended her hand out to Eve, tugging them back to the little patio couch. She was a little surprised that Eve finally admitted that she might have a problem. 

"I would never be mad at you for something like that. I understand that it can be hard to tell someone when something is going on." 

Eve took the sleeve of her cardigan and wiped underneath her eyes. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me," 

"Hey," 

Villanelle took Eve into her arms and kissed her temple. 

"Nothing is wrong with you, you've been struggling and you found a way to cope. Is it the best way to cope? No, but we can work on it. I’m the queen of poor coping strategies.”   
  


“And I’ve started menopause and everything’s changing and I don’t feel sexy anymore while you still look like this-“

Eve gestured to Villanelle’s body. It was no secret that Villanelle kept herself in good shape. She went to the gym regularly and didn’t eat that much junk. Plus her meticulous skin care routine did wonders. Villanelle felt bad. She couldn’t control menopause. She even had to google it because she didn’t really know what it was. She felt bad about the mood swings and the headaches and everything else. She felt bad for herself in the sense that Eve's libido was all weird now and sometimes it felt like she was never in the mood. 

"I'm sorry about the mood swings, I hate them just as much as you guys do," 

Villanelle frowned as she watched Luka and Oksana. Things like work and the kids, she could help with that. But internal stuff like depression and menopause? She was powerless. And Villanelle really hated feeling like things were out of her control. 

"Do you...need to go to...rehab? They have thirty day ones-" 

"No! Dear god no." 

"Just a suggestion." 

She couldn't really see Eve's face so she couldn't use facial expressions to help her understand a bit more. She felt bad that she even suggested it, but weren't there things like withdrawal symptoms? Eve probably wouldn't just _stop_ right? She took out her phone without Eve noticing and googled it. Shit. It'd probably be best to wean Eve off of alcohol. Oh fuck. Nausea, headaches, whole body shakes, agitation, sweating, anxiousness? Maybe Villanelle was in over her head. She and Hugo had been talking about flipping homes. How was she going to start that up, take care of the kids, house, and someone who's recovering from alcohol abuse? Fuck. Well, the symptoms would only last, at most, four days. But still. Maybe she should call Elena? Or Eve's mother? Villanelle put her phone away and decided to think on it. 

"We might to have wean you off the..." 

Eve moved so that she was laying down with her head in Villanelle's lap facing towards Villanelle. She took her hand that she wasn't laying on and held onto Villanelle, also burying her face into Villanelle's stomach. God, this was humiliating. 

"I...I've tried." 

Eve mumbled into Villanelle. Villanelle leaned her head on her hand, her arm supported by a pillow and the arm of the patio couch. 

"When did all of this start?" 

"April." 

Fuck. April? It was _September_. Villanelle didn't want to make Eve feel worse, so she tried to stay calm and sound nonjudgmental. Eve started quietly crying, curling up into the fetal position. 

"Ok, so, we need to get you in with a therapist. And we need to start weaning you off of...it. And we can always look into other options if we can't get you weaned off of it here." 

Eve felt sick to her stomach. How would they explain to the kids why Mama was leaving for 30 days? Hey kids, your mother is fucked up so we're sending her to rehab! Does anyone know what rehab is? God. She should have stopped. She shouldn't have gotten in so deep. She should have told someone, anyone. She held onto Villanelle tighter. 

"What's wrong with Mama?" 

Luka asked as he and Oksana walked over. 

"She's not feeling too good. Are you guys tired? I think we have to go get Alek and Mila soon. Go inside and clean up, we'll meet you in a second ok?" 

Eve heard the door shut and sat up. 

"I wish everything could go back to normal." 

"This will be our new normal." 

\---

Eve was sat on a little stool next to the toilet, throwing up nonstop. She'd had the headaches, the sweating, and best of all, the nausea. She was currently on day two of withdrawal symptoms. Villanelle had done extensive research on google and was confident it'd be Eve's last day of symptoms. The children were under the impression that their mother had a stomach bug. Villanelle took a cool wet rag to the back of Eve's neck, mopping up sweat. Eve eventually settled and decided to take a shower. Villanelle sat on their bed under the covers and shoved her hand down her pants. Could you blame her? She was stressed. She reminded herself to text Elena a thank you for letting their kids play at her house today. She told her that Eve was violently throwing up from some bad takeout. She pulled up Eve's nudes (pictures Villanelle insisted on taking for her since Eve wasn't the type to take nudes) hoping to get a quick one in before Eve got out of the shower. They agreed that they shouldn't have sex while Eve was detoxing, something that Villanelle had read online about. 

Mission: Not Accomplished. Villanelle looked ridiculous as she scrambled to get her hand out from under the covers. Eve walked over to the bed and sat with a giant smirk on her face. Villanelle was embarrassed. Why did Villanelle choose a quiet glass door for the shower when remodeling? Eve noticed that Villanelle was looking at her phone before flinging it across the bed. Eve picked up Villanelle's phone, turning it on and entering the passcode. Oh. Hm. Interesting. She stood up and ditched the towel. She climbed underneath the covers, hoping to give Villanelle some pleasure as a 'thank you for not being judgmental and helping me right now'. She moved Villanelle's hands to her breasts, Villanelle not hesitating to grab once she got permission. Eve's boobs were a little sore from the menopause, but it wasn't too bad. Villanelle's massaging was actually kind of nice. Eve snaked her hand down Villanelle, not feeling quite wet herself, but feeling that Villanelle was. Extremely. 

\---

“I’m going to pick up the Дети.”

Eve nodded, sitting at the peninsula nursing a drink Villanelle said had electrolytes for recovery. Eve felt like shit. Pure trash. She knew exactly what her body needed. That’s why she watched Villanelle leave, closing the gate and disappearing down the street. She had to make sure she was gone. Then Eve hustled to her stash. Villanelle had gotten rid of most of the alcohol in the house, with an exception to a few hidden drinks that she could use to wean Eve off of. What Villanelle didn’t know was that Eve always had secret stashes around the house. Eve sat at her desk and didn’t bother to pour the liquor into a glass. Holy shit that felt good. It wasn’t her fault that Villanelle had been going too fast. She needed a little more time with it. But at least right now she could savor it. But she didn’t. She felt that she had some catching up to do.

Wrong choice. Her body couldn’t hold down the liquor. Eve was soon on the floor of the kids bathroom next to her office, hugging the toilet. She heard the front door open, Alek, Mila, and Luka taking turns happily exclaiming how much fun they had. Fuck. She wanted to get up. She wanted to get up and hide away in her bathroom, but her legs were weak and her head was heavy.

Villanelle helped the kids grab some snacks, walking through the house trying to find Eve. She noticed the office light on, stepping in and seeing a couple mini 50ml bottles. Villanelle heard Eve heave, rushing to the bathroom next door. She sat on the edge of the tub. She would rub Eve’s back, but her t-shirt was damp with sweat. Eve sat on the tile, avoiding eye contact. Villanelle didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t cut out for this.

“Ok.”

That was all Villanelle said. She stood up and closed the bathroom door, leaving Eve. She was angry and disappointed. She didn’t understand. If she could quit killing people, _literally killing people_ , why was it so hard for Eve to gather some willpower and stop drinking? She took the mini 50 ml bottles and turned off the lamp. She thought to herself that she shouldn’t have just left Eve in the bathroom like that. But she did. She sat on the couch, beyond overwhelmed. She had read online that things like this happened, but it still made her disappointed. She was trying so hard to help Eve. She turned on a movie for the kids and decided to give Eve another shot. She went into the bathroom and scooped Eve up into her arms and took them to their bedroom. She sat Eve on the closed toilet lid and ran a bath. She left Eve momentarily to get the electrolyte drink, _that she should have been drinking_. Eve was sweaty and pale, the idea of a bath not sounding too appetizing. Villanelle left the door open a crack, just in case the kids called for her or Eve, and helped Eve strip down.

“You’ll feel better after a bath, a nap, and drinking this. Maybe you could try to eat something.”

Villanelle had mainly let Eve go through this without structure. But after her little relapse, Villanelle decided that she needed to give Eve the structure a rehab facility would give her. Villanelle sat on a little stool next to the tub, sticking a straw into Eves drink.

“Come, you need to sip on this, please.”

Eve begrudgingly took the plastic bottle and took a few sips.

“Once you detox, you can start going to AA meetings. You have the appointment with the therapist on Monday.”

Eve closed her eyes. This was too much to take in. Villanelle took Eve's hand that was resting on the edge of the tub and started massaging it. She needed something to do.

“I’m going to call your work and tell them. I was thinking that you should quit but I understand if you need something to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“I go to the gym, I go to therapy, I take the children to and from school. I have a routine. I like being at home because I don’t like people. But you are a people person and I know that you like your work, you are passionate about it, and it is good for you.”

Eve nodded, thankful that Villanelle supported her work unlike Nico. 

“I’m sorry.”

Eve quietly admitted. Villanelle sighed.

“I’m not surprised it happened. I read online that this can happen a few times.”

“I’m still sorry though, I wasn’t even thinking to be honest.”

Eve remembered the time she was waiting in an airport and that girl came up to her. Eve was sitting at the bar and the girl assumed that she was an alcoholic. She had laughed then, but now she hung her head in shame. 

\---

_**October** _

Eve had to go to rehab. It was a last resort option and yet they reached that bridge. Neither of them _wanted_ Eve to go, but this was the only option left. Of course, Villanelle got them meetings with luxury rehab facilities. During the first consultation, Villanelle had to step out for a minute. She needed a breather. Part of her still felt like this wasn't happening. They informed Eve's mother, Eve's mother staying positive and saying 'at least she's not going to jail'. That helped Villanelle feel better. At least she would know that Eve was safe without any guards or fellow inmates touching her, plus she wouldn't have to eat the shitty food. It was for only 30 days. 30 days where the kids thought that their mother was staying at a fancy hotel for a conference.   
  


Eve called Villanelle and they talked. Alek had failed his grammar quiz, Mila learned something new in gymnastics, and Luka had done finger painting. Eve wished she could be there, but accepted that she needed to be here to better herself. She had to be better. Better for their family. She had four more days left. She could do this. 

"How's my mom been?" 

"Good, very helpful. She's proud of you." 

"That's a first. How's Oksana?" 

"She ate one of my thongs today." 

"Again? I thought she grew out of that." 

"Me too, apparently not though. I love inspecting our dog's shit to make sure my thong comes out, such a productive part of my day." 

They laughed and then became quiet. 

"Only four more days and I'm out." 

"I know." 

"Four more days and then we can fuck all night." 

"Mhm, yes." 

Eve could tell that she was getting Villanelle worked up. 

"What do you want to do?" 

"Hm?" 

"Handcuffs? Maybe have me be submissive?" 

"Eve." 

Eve smiled. She loved to tease Villanelle. 

"Oh! What about the shower? You always love the shower," 

She heard shifting in the background and then heard a door close. 

"Are you in our room?" 

"I don't have to pick them up for another fifteen minutes." 

Eve looked at her watch. Shit. Her phone time was nearly up. In about two or three minutes she'd have to get to group therapy. 

"I have to go, but I'll leave you with this." 

Villanelle sat on the other end of the line, eyes wide and hopeful. 

"Allllll of last night I kept on cumming to the thought of you. I kept on moaning out your name and thinking of that tight ass. Bye, I love you!" 

"I love you too!" 

Villanelle was actually glad she could hang up. She needed both hands. 

\---

Hugo came over for dinner. After hanging out with the kids and being obliterated in Mario Kart, the kids were put to bed and he and Villanelle could talk. 

"So you, me, and your guy." 

"Yeah. You're the money, I'm the design, and Jim's the construction." 

"What about a relator?" 

"You can get your license, you've been wanting to get it anyways." 

It was true, Hugo had a natural talent for selling property, especially expensive property. 

"Did you see the listing I sent?" 

"Yeah, I sent it to Jim and he says it would be doable. Renovation cost would be about 40,000."

"And that includes furnishing? Closing costs?" 

Villanelle nodded. 

"Did you draw up any designs?" 

"Yeah, here." 

She slid over a little folder. Inside were not only makeshift blueprints, but also design concepts. 

"People are getting more and more into home offices. Jim suggested instead of a wall we can put up a partition, something like glass. It'd save money."

Hugo looked through the papers, impressed by what he saw. 

"These are great. We should've gone into this years ago." 

"I stopped by a relators office when I was walking to their school and the agent said we could even list it for 140,000. So it'd be about 70,000 in profits."

"Low end?" 

"Low end would be 55,000 to 60." 

"I'll call the relator tomorrow and see if it's still available. Eve's onboard right?" 

"Yeah. She says I need something to do." 

With that, the contract for business was signed, Villanelle being the last of the trio to sign it. 

\---

Villanelle and the kids leaned against the car. Eve was due to get out at 9 in the morning. They had a spot parallel to the front doors. Villanelle kept on checking her phone, shifting her weight from foot to foot. 

"Don't touch the windshield wipers please." 

Luka frowned and dramatically put his hands in his lap. His mother was the one that sat him on the bonnet of the car after all. Finally Eve came out, seeing everyone leaning against the car, Villanelle holding flowers. Alek and Mila ran into her arms, Luka pissed that Villanelle sat him on top of the hood. Fuck it. He climbed onto Villanelle, climbing down her long body and then running to Eve as fast as his little legs would carry him. Eve laughed as she watched, thinking about how adorable he looked in his fuzzy bear onesie, with little ears and all. 

"Hi baby." 

Luka squeezed in between Alek and Mila. They all hugged for a solid minute, Eve finally getting them to let go. She picked up Luka and held Alek's hand as they all walked back to Villanelle and the car. Villanelle had opened the backseat door, all the kids shuffling in. She shut the door, relieved that she finally got Eve to herself. 

"Come here," 

They kissed, Eve wrapping her arms up around Villanelle's neck, while Villanelle draped her arms down around Eve's waist. 

"I missed you." 

"Me too. I'm proud of you." 

Villanelle kissed Eve's forehead. Eve laid her head against Villanelle's chest. God, she'd missed this. 

"You ready to go jailbird?" 

Eve rolled her eyes. Of course Villanelle was going to be a dick and make it sound like she was in prison. But then again, sometimes she could be cute when she acts like a douchebag. 

"Is there a prison wives kink you're not telling me about?" 

"Mhm. Everyday I fantasize about us fucking in the showers." 

"With shower shoes and cheap soap? Very hot." 

"Shower shoes? Soap? This prison sounds nicer than the ones I have been too." 

"Please tell me the car window is rolled up." 

"You don't want them to know mummy is a _gangster?_ " 

Eve playfully smacked her arm, Villanelle pecking her on the cheek before turning and opening Eve's door. 

"Who's hungry?" 

Of course all the kids shot their hands to the sky. 

"Breakfast?" 

"Sure." 

They got a table at the breakfast place near their house, Alek and Eve sitting on one side of the booth, Villanelle, Mila, and Luka on the other. Mila and Luka kept on breaking the crayons the hostess gave them, Luka on the verge of tears. 

"What's wrong baby?" 

Luka sniffled and showed Eve the broken crayon. Villanelle rolled her eyes and grabbed a box of crayons out of her purse. Their youngest could be so dramatic. Well, all of their children could be very dramatic. 

"Nice save." 

"Remember when Alek used to eat them?" 

"I did not." 

"Oh you did." 

He looked to Eve for backup. 

"Don't look at me, I tried my best to stop you." 

The kids were in their own little world. Alek and Mila played tic tac toe and Luka scribbled on the little coloring page on the back of his menu. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Good. Really good." 

"Honestly?" 

"Honestly. I've detoxed at home tons of times already, I just needed this as one last push, ya know? They're professionals." 

Villanelle nodded and sipped her tea. 

"Is there anything else we need to be doing? You've already got the meetings and the therapy." 

"There's nothing much more I can do except keep myself-" 

She looked at the kids and knew she had to choose her words carefully. It's not like she had to worry about Luka, but Mila and especially Alek might catch on. Eve knew that Alek was smart enough to find the definition of sober. 

"Keep myself like I am right now." 

"Did you know that your boss goes to meetings?" 

"Really? How'd you find that out?" 

Villanelle gave her look. Of course she found out, she had her ways. 

"I knew he didn't drink- er... water, but I didn't know why." 

Villanelle shrugged her shoulders and closed her menu. 

"Remember when I went?" 

"Hm. Don't catch me doing what you did after the last time you went." 

Villanelle smiled. She was so wild. 

"I have to get creativity points for that one." 

"It was...hot. Even if I didn't think it was at the time." 

"You liked the pink hair." 

"Maybe. It was cute." 

"Mummy had pink hair?!" 

"No, it was a wig." 

Villanelle said, knowing for a fact that Mila was going to be into dying her hair once she got older. She could just tell. 

"Are you ok though? Did you need some more time? It's ok if you do," 

"No, really, I feel good." 

Eve reached across the table and took Villanelle's hand, rubbing her thumb on the back. 

"I'm better, we did the right thing." 

"Ok, I trust you. But if you feel like you need to go back, you tell me right away?" 

"I will, promise." 

"Your mom was a big help." 

"I'm glad." 

"They have something planned for tonight." 

"Oh really?" 

All the kids started smiling. 

"What is it?" 

"We can't tell you! It's a surprise." 

\---

That night, the kids led Eve down to the basement. They had built a pillow fort with Villanelle. 

"A pillowfort?! You guys are so sweet," 

The kids sat on the floor, Eve and Villanelle curling up on the couch. The couch Villanelle had bought was so deep that the two of them could easily lay next to one another if they wanted. Villanelle threw on a movie, Alek coming down with two big bowls of popcorn. Eve and Villanelle watched the movie for a grand total of eight minutes before they started making out. And even then, the eight minutes were filled with stolen glances. Villanelle crawled on top of Eve, both of them trying to make out as quietly as possible. With the blankets that acted as a roof for the pillow fort for the kids below, they couldn't see Eve and Villanelle. 

"Do you think they'll notice if we go upstairs?" 

"No." 

They tiptoed up the stairs, even Oksana not noticing their absence. They traded the couch in the basement for the couch in the living room. 

"I'm so happy that you are home." 

"Me too. I missed the children who are always hungry and the sexy sarcastic wife." 

"And I missed my sexy snarky wife." 

"We're just delightful aren't we?" 

"The most delightful. Now, if I remember correctly, you said we could fuck all night once you got back." 

They went back to making out, this time Eve being on top. Villanelle was dragging Eve's shirt up, Eve pulling back. 

"What if one of them comes upstairs?" 

Villanelle huffed. She turned her head towards the coffee table, grabbing a blanket from underneath it. She handed it to Eve, who opened it up and laid it on her back. Eve laid back down after Villanelle quickly sat up and got her own shirt off. Eve was licking Villanelle's nipple, her head underneath the blanket, when Villanelle flipped the blanket back. 

"Did you want to do this in bed?" 

"No, here's fine." 

Eve said when she came up for air, spitting out the words before going back to work. 

"Are you sure?" 

"V, I need you right now, please stop talking, it's fine." 

Villanelle smiled and shut her mouth, pulling the blanket back up. Eve kept on going lower and lower, until Villanelle was shaking. Eve emerged from the covers, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Still got it." 

"You sure do. Come on, your turn." 

They were cuddled up on the couch, both of their hair messy. Villanelle had her eyes closed, lazily dragging her fingertips on Eve's arm. They had turned so that their legs were laying on the coffee table, Eve's feet holding onto Villanelle's for warmth. 

"Oh shit, we need to get them into bed," 

"What time is it?" 

Eve showed Villanelle her wrist with her watch. 

"Fuck. Can't we just stay here? You're so nice and warm." 

"Fine. What'd you guys get up to when I was gone?" 

"We wore shoes in the house. Well, the parts with no carpet." 

"What?!" 

"You let them have happy meals, I let them wear shoes in the house." 

Eve scooted away, feeling the betrayed. 

"I'm just kidding! I know how you are about that." 

Villanelle was cracking up now. 

"You should have seen your cute, little, angry face." 

Eve rolled her eyes and leaned back towards Villanelle, entangling their fingers. 

"I missed them so much." 

"They missed you. Luka had a tantrum one night because he wanted you to read the bedtime story." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

Eve frowned, scooting closer to Villanelle. 

"I didn't want to go." 

"I know. But now you get to focus on never going back." 

\---

"First day back at work, exciting, no?" 

Eve rub the soap across her body, careful to not get her hair wet. 

"It'll be good to get into a routine." 

Just as she finished her sentence, Villanelle was stepping into the shower. 

"Don't you have to get them ready?" 

"Fall break. Instead of helping them get ready, I help you get ready." 

Villanelle sat on the bench. She designed their shower with shower sex in mind. The bench allowed for someone to be on someone's lap, the water being perfectly angled to keep them both warm and their hair dry. Villanelle was like an engineer or scientist, spending too much time in the old shower planning out her designs. Jim, her contractor, thought she was insane for the amount of effort that went into the design of the shower. 

"You're lucky I woke up super early." 

Villanelle smiled at Eve's response and opened up her arms. Eve climbed onto Villanelle's lap, careful to not lose her balance. 

"Did you lock the door?" 

Villanelle nodded, putting her hands on Eve's ass and taking note on the status of slipperiness. They wouldn't make that mistake again. Eve once hadn't rinsed the soap off her backside, climbing onto Villanelle's lap and sliding down Villanelle's thighs, Villanelle using her cat like reflexes to shoot her arms out and stop Eve from sliding off. 

Villanelle noticed that they not only fucked last night, twice, but also that Eve was more than happy to be having shower sex right now. Sure, it took a little more work to get Eve wet and to orgasm, but Villanelle knew that was normal with the antidepressants. When Villanelle started taking her anti-depressants, Eve had been understanding about how it could be tough for Villanelle to orgasm, never taking it personally. 

"How are you feeling today?" 

"Ok." 

Villanelle gently pushed Eve back, her eyes dropping to Eve's chest but then quickly snapping back up. She had to be strong and focused. 

"Just ok?" 

"Yeah." 

Eve didn't understand what Villanelle was eluding to, leaning back in and going back to kneading Villanelle's breasts. Villanelle made a 'hm' sound, deciding that 'ok' was good enough for Eve. They continued on, Eve bringing Villanelle to orgasm. Villanelle tried to return the favor, but she couldn't get Eve wet. 

"Here, let me go grab some lube," 

"It's fine, I had fun, I should probably be getting dressed soon anyways." 

Villanelle gave her the 'are you sure' look. 

"I like making you cum, baby." 

Eve whispered in Villanelle's ear, climbing off and stepping out. Villanelle sat on the bench for a few minutes, absolutely wrecked. 

\--- 

_E: hey_

_E: What are you doing?_

_V: park_

Eve smiled. She found it funny how Villanelle could be almost annoying over text while other times she was extremely to the point.

_E: Very descriptive_

_E: Which park? I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch_

_V: hyde_

_V: i have kids and dog btw_

_E: btw?_

_V: by the way_

_E: There's a lunch spot with tables outside_

_V: text me the address and we'll head over_

_V: u looked very pretty in ur little business outfit this morning btw_

Eve smiled. 

"What're you smiling about?" 

"V." 

"You get cute texts meanwhile I get 'we need loo paper' and 'Liam just threw up on me'." 

"Trust me, she can be...what's the word...unapologetically truthful." 

Elena set down a cup of tea on Eve's desk, pulling up a chair. 

"I asked her to meet me for lunch so I can show her that case." 

"Let's just hope she sees something we don't." 

-

Villanelle texted Eve that she already had a table. 

"Hi babies," 

She pressed a kiss to the top of each child's head, patting Oksana on the head. 

"Hi love," 

She kissed the top of Villanelle's head and sat down. They ordered, all of the kids occupying themselves with either coloring, reading, or 3DS's. 

"So we have this case and we just can't," 

Eve pulled out a folder, handing it to Villanelle. Mila, who was next to Villanelle, tried to look, Villanelle snatching it up so that only she could see. Mila glared, Villanelle sticking her tongue out for a split second. 

"Me and Elena were just wondering if you could see anything that we didn't catch." 

Villanelle looked through the folder, flipping through the pages but then quickly flipping to the previous page. 

"Do you have a pen or marker?" 

Eve rummaged through her purse and pulled out a red pen, handing it to Villanelle. Villanelle scribbled something on the page, flipping through the rest and handed it back. Eve looked at the note. 

"Thank you, I would've never noticed." 

"This guy, he is amateur?" 

"We think so." 

"I know so." 

"How?" 

"Because anyone with experience like me wouldn't make stupid little mistakes like that. Leaving something like that is small enough for him and you guys to not notice, but big enough for people like me to know better about. You're only cocky in the beginning and when you become an expert. I would only leave something like that when I was young and stupid or if I was super cocky and wanted you to find it." 

"You're perfect as usual." 

"I am." 

Villanelle said along with putting her hands horizontal and under her chin, giving Eve her 'I'm a princess' face. Eve laughed, adoring Villanelle more and more everyday. Their food came out, Eve slipping the folder back into her purse before devouring her sandwich. A baby outside another restaurant started crying, the parents trying everything to get the baby to quiet down. 

"Mum, you're making the face again." 

Alek said as he put more ketchup onto his plate. Eve looked back to Villanelle. 

"You are." 

"Mummy, that's not nice." 

"Why is everyone attacking me? I cannot help the face I make when someone cannot control their child." 

Eve smiled. Villanelle had come a long way in her tolerance for children, but still proved herself wrong in her progress sometimes. 

"Mummy made a face at school one time and Annie's mom was upset." 

"Because her little gremlin was being annoying." 

"Her little gremlin? That's a new one." 

"See how Luka and Oksana are not attacking me? We should all strive to be like them." 

Luka looked up from his chicken tenders, everyone now looking at him. He gave a slow, awkward wave while slowly eating a chicken tender. He didn't know what the fuck was going on. 

"So what else are you guys doing today?" 

Everyone shrugged their shoulders. 

"How about cleaning our rooms?" 

Eve suggested, everyone pretending they didn't hear hear. 

"Because all of our rooms need a good, deep clean." 

Villanelle turned to the kids. 

"Do you guys hear anything? I can hear the faintest 'movie time' but I'm not sure." 

"Yeah I think I hear 'you guys should go home and watch star wars'." 

"But we watched that last time. Can we watch Cars?" 

Eve took a sip of her water, rolling her eyes at Villanelle and their children's cheekiness. 

"Ok so not today, but before holiday ends can we please try to deep clean a little?" 

"Eve, you forget that you are the messiest person in our home." 

Eve stalled at that. 

"Whatever. I'm trying to make them _not_ have my bad habits." 

Eve finished her sandwich, looking down at her watch. 

"I'm sorry, I have to get going, I should be home around 7." 

"Meeting?" 

"Yeah." 

"Ok, bye, have a good rest of your day, I love you all." 

"Wave to mama." 

\---

"How did the case go?" 

Villanelle asked as Eve sat at the peninsula, Villanelle handing her a cup of tea. 

"Good. I feel like we're finally going in the right direction. How was the rest of your day?" 

Villanelle had a giant smile, disappearing for a second and coming back with big boxes. She set them down before Eve, opening them up. 

"Very pretty." 

Eve commented, Villanelle taking out the sample tile on top of the rest. 

"Isn't it pretty? It looks like glass. We're going to put it all the way up to the ceiling." 

"Isn't that going to be expensive?" 

"The ceiling is lower than ours so it won't be that expensive." 

Eve nodded, not really understanding why a backsplash would make Villanelle so happy, but happy since Villanelle was happy. Villanelle put the box back, sitting down in the living room where all the kids were. Eve went about the kitchen and checked on the food Villanelle was cooking. Despite not being the best cook herself, she liked 'assisting' Villanelle even if that meant she'd turn on the oven light and look to see if the food was on fire. She tried to reach something on the top shelf, standing on her tippy toes before realizing she needed help. 

"Can someone help me reach something?" 

Eve called out, hearing Villanelle's loud feet hit the ground in comparison to Mila's tiny feet. 

"I can, mama!" 

Mila could climb up anywhere, even to their tallest shelves. 

"Move! I need to help my small Korean wife reach something! That is my job! Я хорошая девочка!" 

"Я тоже хорошая девочка!" 

Eve stopped trying to reach on her tiptoes. Mila? Speaking Russian? Villanelle rounded the corner, stopping at Eve. Mila rounded the corner shortly after, pissed that her mother got there first. 

"Too slow." 

"Ugh!" 

Mila admitted defeat, running to her room to grab her DS. 

"Was she speaking Russian?" 

"She is very annoying so I use the lessons as leverage." 

"Mhm, clever. Are you teaching Alek too?" 

"He's happy with his little knowledge, Mila wants to be fluent for some reason." 

Eve pointed to the thing she was trying to reach, Villanelle's long arm reaching up and easily retrieving the item. 

"Here you are, short-stack." 

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're _too long?_ " 

Villanelle stepped closer to Eve, invading her personal space. 

"Look down." 

Eve looked down, Villanelle lifting her head back up by the chin, slowly. 

"Am I too tall, Eve?" 

Eve swallowed hard. This was one of Villanelle's newer suits. She leaned back a bit, her hands trailing from Villanelle's sternum to the bottom of her stomach. She touched the lapels, feeling the expensive fabric. 

"I like this suit." 

"I thought you would." 

Villanelle said with a grin. 

"God. You're so distracting." 

Eve said while she scooted away from Villanelle, beginning to take out plates and silverware for dinner. After dinner, Villanelle had an idea. She took out the meat she purchased from the butchers. She liked cutting it up herself, even sometimes thinking about becoming a butcher herself. She loved the blood and the feeling of the cold meat under her hands. She put a cutting board on the peninsula, unwrapping the meat and grabbing her favorite knife. Eve looked up to see what Villanelle was doing, stopping when she and Villanelle made eye-contact. Villanelle had taken her blazer off and rolled up her sleeves. She was wearing the heels that she never wore outside of the house, the only way Eve would let her wear them around the house. The heels made her tall enough to show the very top of her tailored pants, the crisp white button down tucked in. She ran her finger along the blade. She began cutting. She made sure to look up at Eve periodically, Eve leaned back in the kitchen table chair, just barely biting her bottom lip. Villanelle smirked, looking back down at the meat. She got blood all over her hands. She didn't care to be careful this time. She glanced at Eve for a split second, noticing that Eve was gripping the butter knife. Villanelle lifted her left hand, the blood beginning to roll down her wrist. Eve focused on the blood that surrounded her wedding ring. Eve stood up from her chair. She crept over to Villanelle and pulled a stool out from the peninsula. She took a seat. Villanelle went back to cutting up the meat, Eve studying the way Villanelle's hands maneuvered the knife. The knife had been a gift for Villanelle's birthday. Eve nearly fainted when she saw the price, but clicked buy because of Villanelle's knife skills. She knew that they'd be useful since Villanelle is the one that does the cooking, but she also had scenarios just like this in her mind. Villanelle wrapped up the meat and set the knife down. She took her bloody hands and put her hands on her chest. She dragged her hands down, her white button up ruined. Whatever, I can always buy another one, she thought. She finished wiping her hands on a towel and walked to the other side of the peninsula. 

"Go put them to bed, I'll be waiting." 

She said it in the most commanding tone she could muster in a whisper. She waited for Eve in their bedroom, standing before the bed. She smiled when she heard Luka being difficult, and smiled at Eve speed reading the story book. Eve scurried around the house, flipping off light switches. She walked through their bedroom door. 

"Stop." 

Eve froze. Villanelle walked straight to Eve, bypassing her to close the door. She stood before Eve and reached out, placing her fingertips on Eve's chest. She gently nudged Eve up against the door and then moved her fingertips to Eve's shoulder, nudging her down. Eve had never been more aroused. The sight of Villanelle towering over her in a white button up covered with blood. And don't forget about how the shirt is neatly tucked into those perfectly tailored pants. 

"Ask nicely." 

"Please fuck me, Villanelle." 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // alcohol abuse/recovery 
> 
> Дети - Children
> 
> Я хорошая девочка - I'm a good girl
> 
> Я тоже хорошая девочка - I'm a good girl too
> 
> As always, let me know what you guys think!! x

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this is something you guys want more of!!


End file.
